Baby your the one
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: E/B have been given one final school project. How 2 be parents.The gang is paired off 4 a month can their friendship last through this?Secrets, jobs, drunken mistakes, BABIES how far can friendships be pushed? Is love enough?AH NOMINATED 4 2 CULLEN AWARDS
1. Chapter 1: The final project

Yeah another Bella/ Edward have a baby in school project story!

But I'm a HUGE fan of all the stories like these and I just had to try my own!

So hope you like it! :D

_Backstory:_

Bella Swan is best friends with siblings Edward and Alice Cullen, Emmett Mcarthy and twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale, all have lived in Forks since they were young and all a best friends. Only couple so far is Rose and Emmett. They all are in senior year at Fork's high school and are a month of graduating. They have been giving a 4 week task to act out all skills they should have leant thoughout their time at school and now have to become responable parents.

_enjoy:_

**ALL BELONGS TO THE WORLD THAT MS. STEPHENIE MEYER CREATED! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Final task**

I tolerated school at the best of times, especially with they held their 'skills projects' every term. At first it was fun, when you actually have to take on adult jobs and get paid for them even living on rations to sympathise with third world countries and living in run down places had its good points, but then it just starts to seem pointless when your staring in a mock wedding and watching the football players get drunk at the mock reception and watch the mock bride make out with her mock father in law. Stupid.

In our school we have a class called 'life skills' its new and well it's meant to teach us how to deal with adult situations or help understand past and current global problems and this way we will learn to be better people and gain quality skill which will help us achieve great things in life, this was bullshit we were guiena pigs that were stupid enough to agree with this. At the end of each week we were giving a grade which will boost our chances of getting into a good college and show that we have gone above target with our educational aims so for the last two years all the now seniors have had to deal with situations and projects and graded on them accordingly.

Now we had gathered in the gym for our final project that didn't last for a week but a whole month. It was top secret but this had even the teachers up in arms. What else could they throw at us? I've struggled this hard to maintain a grade B and now with graduation was swiftly approaching and I was doomed. My best mates Alice and Edward, Emmett Mcarthy and Rosalie and Jasper Hale were already gathered in the gym, I took my seat next to them and awaited our fates.

"It can't be as bad as that living in the war week can it?" Emmett grumbled remembering the food we had to eat in the hilter days.

"That was educational, more things like that we should do. It shows our appreciation to those who fought for our country" Jasper, the history buff without a doubt born in the wrong century. His Blonde movie star looks caused him to be very popular with the females in our school but his crush on Alice blinding him from all other girls on the planet.

"I liked that task" Edward said. My best friend and worst enemy, he knows me to well for his own good. Beautiful beyond words and the reason why every teenage girl within a 100 mile radius scribbles I heart Edward on their diaries. I'm the only girl(he's mot related to) to have actually seen his bedroom and often stay there with him. I'm the envy of most the IT group, the most of Edward they get is a broom closest next to Maths.

"Only because you had a toy gun, seriously big brother grow up" Alice always loved to shoot down Edward, her older brother of 9 months exactly and so making them both seniors and Edward was the more like the baby. Alice of course has the Cullen good looks but is crazy in every sense of the word. Is in love with Jasper and has been since we were 4, I think but refuses to act on it.

"Oh I forgot about the guns" Emmett, Alice and Edward's cousin and man-child who died at the mental age of scary to look at but is the biggest girl among us, the big brother that I adopted.

"Seriously, why do I love you?" Rosalie, blonde goddess herself ,twin of Jasper and long suffering girlfriend of Emmett.

"Oh great, I think the torture is about to begin" My voice now rising to distract their soon to be verbal wrestling match. I'm Bella Swan, only child of widower and cheif of police Charlie Swan I interrupted the banter to direct the attention to Mr. Banner and Ms. James, the teaching staff about to take on this diabolical.

"Here we go!" Edward had now shuffled down to next to me and grabbed hand, resulting in Jessica "dying to be Cullen " Stanley glare at me. It was common for me and Edward to be close and cuddle almost Coupley but he's my best friend. End of.

"Welcome all seniors. This class is finally at an end. You have learnt to act as an adult in grown up situations and dealt with mature issues. Well done on the grades you've received so far. Now the finishing line is in sight things are starting to get tougher. This task will deal with all the skills you should have gained and you will be doing it in partners, the entire grade depends on this final project" The whole student body looked shocked and panicked. "Before you start pairing up, the partners have already been decided by the tutors who have evaluated each task and paired you with your 'soul mate'. Congratulations, your all parents" stepped forward to explain as everyone looked confused and slightly scared.

"You have been placed in pairs. Boy/girl of course and will act like a married couple for a month, four weeks to be exact Each couple will be given marital status, jobs and ages. This is responsibilities in it's hardest form. Week one. Conception you will each write a join essay on the dangers of unprotected sex and the reasons why a child wouldn't or would suit the life style you've been given. Week two pregnancy and birth. Each couple will have to create a mock birth plan and attend ante natal classes. Week 3 Having the baby. This will be time to 'bond' with your new baby and act like a real parent and finally Week 4 baby camp. Every will attend this camp and show the course supervisors what this course had taught you and you shall be graded on this task, grade depending on your effort, behaviour and skills. Good Luck!"

I think my mouth hit the gym floor, the was silence throughout the hall. what the hell? Parents what? You read watch this on a shitty sitcom not actually act it out! For a month? What moron have I been lumbered with? This sucks.

"Right, of course schoolwork is already down to a minimum as your graduating soon but we do expect none of you to slip behind in any classes or slack of, full attendance is expected, unless stated otherwise which in some of your cases those with jobs will be expected to attend this job one day a week. Now when I call out the names of the couples will you please come forward collect your pack and head you" Ms. James finished and the chatter around us got louder.

Mr. Banner stared reading out names of the lucky pairs and the gym started to empty

"Great I can feel Jessica's stares on my back. I don't want to be her hubby" Edward's moans made us all laugh.

"Suck it up Cullen" Jasper mock punched his arm. Edward stared around at his wishing fan club. Jasper was just as scared and all the other girls where hoping that they weren't landed with Emmett, they would have to deal with Rose and that's terrifying enough. Alice was praying for Jasper and I was praying it wasn't Mike ' I don't understand no' Newton. Never mind how much I love my friends god help the poor soul stuck with them.

"How about we practise the conception after this?" Emmett was practically humping Rosalie's knee. The rest of us grimaced and Jasper pretended not to hear his sister getting propositioned.

"Jessica Stanley" Ms. James Called in the distance, "Not me not me please not me" Edwards was crying into my hand avoiding eye contact with the girl in question "Mike Newton" She announced as Mike happily bounded to his 'wife'

"YES" Edward and I squealed at least both of them couldn't be our soul mate, I started to breathe easier.

"Isabella Swan" She called out out "Great" I muttered as I made my way down to the baby packs "And Edward Cullen" I looked at Ms. James what did she just say? Edward Cullen my husband? "Hey honey" His all to familiar voice sang in my ears.

"Congratulations Dr and Mrs. Cullen" Mr. Banner said handing us our pack. Edward grabs my hand and tugged me to the cafeteria. Not before Mr. Banner asked us to thank both our parents for supporting this task.

I was a 25 year old English teacher married to a 27 year old Doctor, we had dated since high school and lived in Chicago. We had no other children and this was our first. Edward was glowing about our status and started gloated about him being a doctor (His dream job) plus Carlisle, his dad was also a Doctor in real life so he really would get a kick out of this. In this pack contained numerous tasks and essays which need to be completed.

Charlie will be please with this task hoping that it will put me off children for life. The downside of living in such a small town is that every parent was fully involved in all things school especially Charlie chief of police himself who has fully backed this project along with the Cullen's, my new in-laws. Great no escape.

Emmett came bombarding in grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'm a 23 year deputy police officer engaged to a 21 year old school counselor called Rosalie Hale and we live in Forks, Washington. With no other children" Rose was walked behind him glowing most likely about the fact she hasn't ended up with a horny pig and Emmett would be with someoneelse. I think they teaching staff paired them together for everyone else protection and also placing Emmett with my dad, great way to restrict his Emmettness.

"Congrats guys, happy?" I asked

"Hell yeah, now I get to work with real guns!" Charlie loves Emmett but allowing him to be near real weapons, I highly doubt this. Alice came bouncing in with a wide smile fixed on her face

"What's up with you?" Rose asked catching sight of her fit.

"I'm a 24 fashion designer married to 26 year old college lecturer" The smile alone should give away the daddy but I had to ask before she burst.

"Who's the lucky dad?"

"Jasper!" She almost screamed. Jasper came to sit by her smiling madly as well. What a pair.

The day went by quickly after lunch and I finally made it home. I dumped my bag on the kitchen table and proceeded to cook dinner, Charlie will be home earlier tonight.

"I'm home! How's the new mommy?" Charlie that smug bastard shouted through to the kitchen.

"Shut up!" I moaned to him

"So who's my lucky son in law?"

"Like you don't already know?"

"Don't be like that. It will be good practise for you and Edward" Practise? Charlie and Edwards parents are convinced that we are dating and have been since we were like 5 try convincing them otherwise and it results in marriage plans. Edward and I just laugh it off now.

"So heard you got a new deputy" I had to laugh at Emmett and Charlie side by side.

"I have to safety proof the station before he comes. I hid all the offensive weaponry" He was laughing now and the catastrophic outcome that was certain with Emmett and guns.

I went to bed early to prepare myself for tomorrow, were the fun really begins.

**HiT oR mIsS?**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**XoX**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill Grandad Carlisle

**Thank you**to those putting this story on their fave lists: Dimitriluvr, BellaSwan1719, Mrs Cullen ldc, carefulositopeace & Kelsey602 and those who put me on their alerts!!

& of course my reviewers:

***ligux** - Thank you!!

***Kelsey602**- MY MIND IS FULL OF CRAP! LOL SO I JUST WRITE IT!! THANK U!

(PEOPLE CHECK OUT KELSEY602 STORIES - FANGTASTIC!!!)

***Emmett's-girl**- 10105 -Thank you!!

***Twilight-chick-92** -Thank you!!

***EmilieDeVere**- THANK YOU :D

***Mrs Cullen ldc-**YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO SOOOOO MUCH!!! I LOVE THAT YOU THINK MY STORIES RULE! I WOULD SERIOUSLY KISS YOU OR BUY EDWARD CULLEN FOR YOU!! LOL!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

If anyone wants to ask me a question please do and I shall answer and this story I shall personally thank all reviewers! to show how much I love you!!

**ALL BELONGS TO SM**

Just to say all in Bella's point of view unless stated otherwise.....

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kill Grandad**

The school the next day was buzzing, it's now day one of baby month. Alice was almost bouncing off the walls waiting for her other half to arrive. Today we had appointments with family planning counselors and Doctors who shall assist us in our 'conception' essay. We have to sit through sex-ed lecture and then decide why in our current (made up) situations why having this baby is a good or bad thing. I found my 'husband' in the car lot standing by his only love, his car. I remember when I used to like Edward, I was just after high school started and I was about to ask him to be my boyfriend when he introduced me to his date Jessica Stanley, I quickly made myself forget all feelings and mark it down to insanity but I often wonder if I had told him how I felt.

"Good morning sugar" Hes such a charmer, he even winked. Damn him.

"Shut up Edward." My usual response to his comments.

"How's my baby?" He put his hand on my stomach, which sent shivers down my spine. Edward always make me feel happy whatever, I'm glad he's in my life.

"It hasn't been conceived yet or are we forgetting that? Our appointment is at 11 sharp" Oh joy some stranger to tell us how to make babies and give us a lecture on it. Ace.

"That should be fun, who's our doctor?" I actually didn't know, I forgot to check our sheet for his name. I looked down and already felt the humiliation.

"Oh no."

"What? Who is it?"

"Grandad"

The morning dragged on. Alice was already naming her fake baby doll. Rosalie was praying that Emmett would act just a bit normal for this task and I was hoping that I wouldn't walk in on my husband pleasing himself with one of his flunkies. Edward met me from English and we made our way to our appointment. I could already felt my Rosy cheeks glowing through the pending humiliation. I was glad Edward was my partner on this, I guess we balance each other out and it didn't seem so bad after all. I was wrong.

"Hello. I am your Doctor. Cullen. May I ask your names?"

"Dad stop messing around and just pass us already" Edward seemed as embarrassed as me, Carlisle was loving this.

"Names please" His smug smile lit up the room.

"Fine, lets play along shall we? Dr Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen" Edward had that mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well it's nice to met you. I see that your wife is pregnant. When did this happen. Mrs. Cullen?" God did he just ask that?

"Erm.. Now?" My cheeks right now would put Rudolph to shame.

"Okay. Well was any protection used?" Carlisle will so pay for this later.

"Nope I didn't feel the need to. It actually happend in my dad's car just for you to know" I hate Edward so much at this time,

"Okay then. Lets get everything sorted out for you. There shall be more questions, so prepare yourselves" This really was going to be a long day.

Edward and I left Carlisle now mentally scared after his further questions included sexual positions and the menstrual cycle. I was now officially pregnant with Cullen Jr and very scared of my 'father-in-law'. It was now lunch time and time to find out how the rest of the gang are doing. Before we got into the cafeteria we bumped into the Newtons who having a blazing row about their jobs, apparently Jessica's is teenage checkout girl and Mike is unemployed high school drop out, I was laughing so hard at them that I didn't see Edward stop and I walked straight into his chest knocking myself to the floor. As always he picked me up and quickly retreated away from Jessica and Mike. Edward and I sat down and Alice was speed-talking about something when she clocked us she jumped out of her seat with excitement.

"IMHAVINGTWINSOHMYGOD" She was on super duper tinkerbell mode and none of us caught any of that.

"Alice to fast! what did you say?" Even after all this time we still couldn't speak Alice.

"I'm having twins, can you believe it. Two little Hales" Jasper looked proud at the word Hale's.

"I didn't even know that was an option" I was then slightly scared just in case they gave me the same fate.

"Well my character had to have IVF, so I have twins! Yay!" At least if anyone could deal with that it would be .

"Great two crying robobabies to deal with in my house!" Edward moaned, shooting daggers at his sister.

"Actually three, you're forgetting your own bundle of joy" That bundle of joy will be at my house won't it? The look on Alice's face was already answering my question. "Bella and Jasper are moving in with us for this challenge, starting tonight"

"What?" Jasper and I gasped.

"Chill. It's easier for the task for the couples to be in couples. Charlie has already ready approved it and so has Jasper's parents. Rosalie is moving into Emmett's as well" Rose practically lived there anyway, so that makes no difference to them. So it was now 3 crying robobabies.

Emmett and Rose were to busy in a heavy make out session that we didn't really want to ask how their appointment went. I don't know how Jasper can sit so close to his twin being almost eaten by an Emmett bear.

"Why tonight? We don't get the babies until two weeks" I hated the Alice sleepover she secretly hates me and forces me into girly stereotype chick flick things, I shudder at the though.

"I know but no you and your husband need to do other things. The essay's, your jobs, your appointment. It's just easier Bella. You've stayed in Edward's room before, so there's no problem" Fine I wasn't going to win this argument and she said Edward's room, so at least that will be less Alice. I hope. I looked at Edward who was staring out of the window and fighting a smile.

Biology was a bore so me and Edward decided to crack on with our first essay. We both agreed that in our given situation we could handle baby and suport it so the essay was already complete.

"Hey Edward" Every time that vile Lauren talks it's like nails down a black board. I can't believe Edward actually touches that skank.

"Lauren, how's the task? Who's the lucky guy?" Even his sweet talk grated on me. Edwards always been the same with girls. One date kind of guy and a tease. I don't know why he does it to himself hes so much better than a player, he its just says its to ease the boredom. Edward's always been strange when it comes to dating. I guess Alice has never dated and Rosalie's with Emmett so he can't really say anything about that but when I even so much as mention a crush he turns into over protecting brother mode. That with Emmett is the reason it's easier not to date.

"Tyler. I don't bother me what it say's on paper, I know who the real daddy is" Was she trying to sound sexy? She sloped back to her seat. I turned to Edward to see his eyes on her ass.

"Slut" I muttered to myself and roll my eyes at Edward's bewildered expression.

"Bells you no your my only girl" Great now his was trying to sound sexy only he did it a hell of a lot better than what's her face. Those stupid green eyes belonging to my stupid best friend always made me feel bad even when he's in the wrong.

(A/N: I have read so many stories that have either Bella liking Edward and Edward like Bella but neither of them knows. So this one is Edward liking Bella, Bella not really thinking about Edward in that way but I assure you Bella and Edward are going to happy but for the moment I'd rather have Edward suffer and Bella be oblivious to his flirting/wooing. )

**_Edward's pov:_**

Ever since I can remember, it's always been the six of us. Alice the pain in the ass sister, Emmett and Jasper my best friends, Rosalie the sister from another mister ready to kick my ass back into shape and Bella, Isabella Swan. The brown haired, chocolate eyed beauty that was my best friend and the love of my life. I have always wished for something more but she sees me as nothing but her friend. I'm good at hiding it and no one knows about my crush. everything I see her my heart melts.

I don't think I could ever tell her, to not have her in my life at all would kill me so I try to be the friend she thinks I am. Not the Jealous guys who hates it when anyone so much as looks at her. I've come to close on many occasions to telling her how I feel but i freeze up. When we started high school together other girls began noticing me and I liked it for a while but not one of them has a scratch on my Bella. I even tried to make her jealous or try to at least to see if there was a reaction in her that showed me how she felt, but introducing her to Jessica did nothing. I quit dating after a few bad experiences but found out that the teenage girls pumped full of hormones never give up.

One day Jessica was being her usual self when I mouthed help me to Bella, who came to my aid and rescued me from her. Draping her body against mine and hold my hand, even in those few moments of being close to Bella made me beyond happy. So now I just tease and get Bella to help me out when they get to close. This is the only reason I pay attention to other girls so that I get to have Bella pretend to be mine for a short while. Pathetic I guess but I'm a good liar.

When the task's were announced my heart was doing flips when they announced that I'm married to Bella. When they called her Mrs. Cullen I was beaming with pride, even being utterly embrassed by my dad couldn't take away how happy I feel and when Alice told us that she would be living with us, I couldn't breath tidy and had to look away before my face gave everything away.

The school day was now over and Bella would soon be here, at my house, in my room. Damn.

**_wHaT yOu ThInK?_**

**_ReViEw PlEaSe!!_**

**_oXo_**


	3. Chapter 3: Paybacks a bitch dad

**Thank you**to those putting this story on your faves : awsometastic twlight Jasper, Ligux & elionorajulia2

& to my reviewers!

**slugbuglvr**-Thank You!!

**Kelsey602**- THANK YOU SOO MUCH AGAIN!!

**awsometastic twlight Jasper**- Thank You!!

**Ligux**- Thank you

* * *

**ALL BELONGS TO SM, WE LOVE HER.**

**I also don't own lady gaga(she rules)**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Payback is a bitch_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

As I expected Carlisle had phoned up my dad to gloat about our meeting earlier today and Charlie seemed to love to annoy me. Charlie and Carlisle are best of friends and unfortunately share the same sense of dry humor. Charlie fully trusts me at the Cullen's hence his permission to live there for the next month. Charlie and I often spend our week nights there anyway and lately Esme has been trying to hook Charlie up with suitable women. Gross to say the least.

"When you leaving?" Charlie called from the living room.

"After I finish these dishes why?"

"Carlisle had invited me over. There's a big SeaHawks game on" Great today's events will be dragged on.

"Okay I'll just get my things" I moaned as I headed upstairs.

I've mostly packed anyway but its normally pointless, Alice insists on dressing me all the time and I do have my own closest at the Cullen's full of Alice approved clothes. I grabbed my bags and head to Charlie who was waiting in the cruiser. I put my ipod in my ears so that I didn't have to listen to Charlie ramble on about something. We pulled up to the Cullen mansion and Alice was already waiting for me.

"Bella come on it's movie night! Jasper's already here! Hey Charlie dad's waiting for you in the living room" Charlie took his leave as I grabbed my bags and slumped into the house. The boys were in Edward's room playing the PlayStation. Edward's room was boyish but elegant. He has the most amazing kings size bed ever, so I was looking forward to sleeping in that. His room looked different somehow, the I clocked the new huge wardrobe next to his sofa. The boys looked up from their game and I expect Edward saw my expression.

"That's your, Alice put it in here for all your stuff, you also have a new bathroom shelf and a few draws on my desk" He didn't look mad as I though he would be, some girl was invading his personal space. I could feel myself turning pink.

"Thanks Edward, I'll kill you Alice" She just giggled and bounced of to Edwards bed. I moved to my new closet and started unpacking. Jasper was beating Edward at some game which resulted in name calling and your momma insults. Alice was reading some magazine but keeping an eye on my chosen outfits occasionally she let out a sigh or a comment. I looked at my empty bag and realised what I forgotten. "Damn" I muttered to myself.

"What's up?" Edward's voice called over.

"I forgot my books, it's okay though I'll ask Charlie to drop them off for me"

"It's okay I got a copy of all your favourite on our desk" Edward replied pointed to the desk next to me. Our desk? That made me smile slightly. I looked at the collection of books and true to his word there was every single book I loved there. He didn't have to buy them for me, I hated it when people spent money on me.

"You didnt have to do that. Thank you anyway" I said shyly and I swear I saw him blush slightly.

"Nah it's okay, most of them are mine own anyway" That boy was a liar, all the books are new. I never really though how thoughtful Edward is. I know he hates these books as well, I'd have to get him something back.

"Guys come! I really want to watch the movie!" Alice whined placing her head on Jasper's shoulder, not knowing the effect this has on him. He was now putty in her hands. How could Jasper be so blind to how Alice feels? he boys switched the game off and Alice bounced to the TV putting a film on, some new rom com and I settled on Edwards bed. Alice and Jasper took the floor in front of me and Edward lay next to me. I could already feel my eye's drop at the beginning credits, it was dark out and the only glow was coming from the TV, this really didn't help.

I opened my eyes to see the room around me completely black. I didn't even realise the warm body under me until I moved. I was laying on Edward's chest and his arms were around me. We both were fully dressed and the covers where underneath us, I looked at Edward sleeping and he looked so sweet. Don't get me wrong I've stayed in Edwards bed before but he's always taken the sofa or the air bed, Ive never actually slept with Edward. I really liked sleeping like this and feeling this close to him. I didn't want ot move so I reached over Edward to grab a blanket and cover both of us. I snuggled back into his arms and feel back to sleep.

**Edward's pov:**

I woke up to see Bella reaching over me to find a blanket and her strawberry scent washed over me. I closed my eys again and felt Bella wrap the blanket around both of us. She placed her self back into my arms. I was beyond happy as I feel back to sleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

"Cullens get up." Alice screamed in my room and Bella jumped up at my sisters yells. I glanced at the clock it was 7am, time for school.

"Get out Whitlock!" I called back. She'll kill me for that later, her crush on Jasper is the only thing that I can use against that evil fairy.

I looked at Bella who was smiling up at me, I liked this feeling. "Good morning" She said sweetly before heading to the bathroom, my arms felt cold and empty. I reached over to our baby pack to see what was on today's agenda.

**Day two.**

**Congratulations parents. Now that you should have completed the conception essay and talked to a medical professional, you have to start making plans for your little bundle of joy. This means sacrifices. You will have the whole morning to find out about baby leave, baby safety, fiances, prices on having a baby and then you will be tested about it after lunch. The highest scoring parents will receive a prize.**

"Bella have you read what our plans are today?"

She came out dripping wet and glanced at the sheet I handed her, she moaned and stomped back into the bathroom. I made my way downstairs to hunt down my breakfast. My mom was cooking all of us breakfast. Jasper was half asleep and dozing off onto his eggs.

"Late night?" I asked smacking his arm and making him jump up.

"Alice never sleeps. She's a vampire, I tell you. A creature of the night. Only possible explanation!" I laughed at his crys, true Alice never runs out of energy and at night she's the worst.

"And your the crazy son of a bitch who loves her" I said laughing, Jasper shot me daggers and mom smiled at us.

"You can talk Mr. I love Bella Swan but refuses to tell her. How is the wife? Sleep well?" He will pay for that, I launched at him and grabbed him in a head lock. My mom left the room giggling and Bella walked in looking confused at us.

"Bella control your husband" Jasper screamed at her, but Bella grabbed some toast and skipped back to the room, laughing that's my girl. Jasper and I continued wrestle until Alice tackled me. Stupid little vampire pixie.

We all jumped into my Volvo and drove to school. Alice singing 'lets dance' by Lady GaGa and trying to force Bella to sing with her. Jasper was watching his 'wife' with googly eyes and I was trying not to look at Bella. But failing miserably. Emmett was waiting for us standing next to a very pissed off Rosalie.

"Whats wrong with misery guts?" I asked Emmett quietly to avoid an ass kicking from the nutty blonde.

"I accidently killed her rabbit" Emmett didn't look that sorry but was playing with a smile on his lips.

"You sat on him! You're just evil Mcarthy. God help our child!" Rose huffed and stormed off, Alice and Bella stalked off after her and Emmett erupted with laughter. "Your sick man!" I punched his arm and followed the girls in.

**Bella's pov:**

The whole senior class was in the gym which had been turned into an information fair. Each booth had people with information about starting a family, supporting a family and everything baby related. We had all been given clip boards and expected to study the information given to us in such a small time. These people really did hate us.

Edward and I have been to see 4 different people and were on carrying about 100 leaflets to study. We were wondering around watching the happy couples. We saw Emmett and Rosalie at the 'sex and pregnacy' booth and Emmett making the nurse feel uncomfortable with his graphic questions. I was too busy laughing at Mr. Banner ushering them out. Me and Edward were sharply brought back down to reality with a thump when a familiar voice called to us.

"It's the Cullen's, welcome to Family Safety in the community, I'm Police chief Swan and this is Doctor Cullen. Please take a seat" Now we have to deal with both of them? Surly this can't be as bad as yesterday.

"Dad can you just give us the leaflets and allows us to get from this session sane?" I pleaded with my father.

"Now as expecting parents you need to know how to protect your family and how to help your new family in case of emergencies I hated my father at this moment.

"Dad I'm begging you and you to Carlisle just let us go!" I could see their determination. Smug gits. "Fine, actually I do have something to tell you." I grabbed Edward's hand and they both saw this. "Now is a perfect time being in a public place and all. Edward and I have some news"

"Well about time kids, how many years have we been expecting this?" Carlisle beamed, oh how silly they are. Edward was confused but mirrored my smile anyway.

"Actually me and Edward have been together for some time." I said seeing their faces change slightly. Payback time on the 'grandads'

"I'm pregnant. Congrats you really are going to be grandparents" I smile widely and Edward held back a laugh. "Hope you don't mind Charlie, I couldn't keep my hands off her" Edward piped in as the mouths of both our dads dropped.

"Very funny kids! I've seen you guys together. It's okay Charlie were safe they havent even kissed" Carlisle added and Charlie started to return to his normal colour. They really didn't believe us, we could of kissed they don't have to know everything about our lives. Fine they asked for it. I grabbed Edward by the hair and kissed him. As soon as my lips touched his, it drove me crazy and I no longer needed to make this kiss look convincing. We parted, I was slightly red that my first kiss was in front of my dad.

"Actually we've been kissing like that for a while Gramps. See you later, kind of need my rest -I patted my belly- being pregnant and all" I grabbed the leaflets from the desk in front of me and towed Edward away. We were still hand in hand as we ran for the exit. We span around to see both our fathers pale and speechless staring at the spot were we sat. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst out laughing. I had tears down my face. Edward was holding onto me for support.

"I can't believe we just done that!" He manged to say between laughs.

"I know, we rule. I don't think that they'll be teasing us anymore!" My sides started to hurt. "Oh heads up Jessica alert" I said clocking the approaching wannabe.

"Save me again, please" His voice was pleading. "Edward" she called from the distance and I felt his arms tense. I guess here comes round two. I pulled his lips to mine again and I felt his urgency this time. I heard Jessica huff and storm through the doors behind us. "Thank you" He said stunned.

"Your welcome, hubby" I said walking towards to cafeteria, I love this confidence. Pissed of Jessica and paid back Charlie and Carlisle all before lunch.

Lunch was mostly the same. Emmett had got Rose to forgive him and he was now most amused by some of the leaflets from this morning especially the best pregnancy sexual positions pamphlet, that had diagrams which he kept showing us. Jasper was falling asleep on his sisters shoulder, Alice was nagging Edward to tell her what happened to Carlisle. Apparently Esme called Alice asking why Carlisle had left a panicked phone message to her about killing Edward. Rose was talking about the monthly 'get out of Fork's' trip which was planned for a week Saturday to Seattle, which sucks as well all be pregnant by then and have the bellies on.

The bell rang and we headed to our classes were the test of today's events will take place. Everyone had to do an individual test and then the scores will be added together. The questions asked about getting pregnant, keeping safe with a family, schools, money situations and everything pre-pregnancy. The hour was and we handed in the tests. Jessica was glaring at me as I left to find everyone else.

I found my 'husband' standing in the rare ray of sunshine almost sparkling. I smiled, I kissed him twice today, my first kiss was with my best friend. I smiled again. Edward spotted me and held his arm out like the gentleman he is.

"May I escort you Mrs. Cullen?" I giggled and wrapped my arm in his and walked towards the car. Mrs. Cullen. Bella Cullen, wait what was I doing? That's Edward, Bella get a hold of yourself.

**_PlEaSe rEvIeW!_**

**_OxO_**


	4. Chapter 4: Names

**_THANK YOU TO ALL WHOSE ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LISTS! & ALERTS:D_**

twilightgirl- THANK U

saramandajackiebffs- THANK U

alicecullenobsessed- THANK U, YOU GAVE ME AN AMAZING IDEA SO PEOPLE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY!!

Ligux - THANK U

emmett's-girl-10105 - THANK U

morganator9939- THANK U

awsometastic twlight jasper- THANK U

kelsey602 - THANK U

angie-1993 - THANK U

**_ALL BELONGS TO SM._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Names_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

It's been 5 days since this project was handed out and we were told that week one would be by far the easiest week. We had in totally 2 essays to complete and hand in, numerous appointments and a test. The pair with the most amount of correct questions wan a prize, the winning pair was Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Alice really didn't need any more excitement and didn't stop bouncing when she found out the prize was shopping vouchers. Jasper, Edward and myself the unfortunate few who live with her have hardly slept since. Jasper must love her because hes turning into a zombie but refuses to say anything.

Edward and I have been getting on great, it's surprising that never mind how much you think you know someone, try living with them and you find out the most amazing things. For instance Edward always sleeps on his back, he always puts the toilet seat down after him and he has a crazy obsession with apples. I already sound like his wife, but Ive started to see Edward in a different way. Yes of course I find him unbelievably gorgeous and funny and I maybe have a tad crush developing on him but hes my best friend and were closer than ever.

After mine and Edward's make out fest at the information fair Charlie and Carlisle think twice about teasing us and just to prove I wasn't really pregnant I was forced to do a test and show them. Jessica has tried even harder to gain Edward's attention and has formed and I hate Bella Swan club with Lauren. Mike has started the lets get Bella single club since someone started rumors that Edward and I are actually dating. I think it was a jealous comment made by Jessica and Emmett, the douche-bag encouraged it.

I've appologise so many time to Edward about having people think I'm his girlfriend. Since this rumour hes had no dates and I feel so bad but he said he's more than fine with it. Today is saturday and a the first day of two that I will have any form of non project related freedom. Alice has already hitlered us into shopping since Jasper and Rosalie have to visit sick relatives in LA. Emmett arived at the craxk of dawn to avoid a pixie beating.

Edward and I were still in bed when the bear pounced on us and I felt my ribs crack.

"Emmett.. can't breath.. broken ribs" I tried to scream but it only came out in a whispers. Edwards jumped up from under him and tackled him off me. Both boys landed with a thump on the floor causing Esme to run in to see what was going on. Edward in his boxers and Emmett fully dressed rolling around was a disturbing sight.

"You two boys better start acting your age before I take away Edward's car keys and Emmett I'll phone my sister and tell her what her son is up to!" Esme's soft voice rarly scared any one but her threat made them think twice.

"You almost killed Bella you big oaf!" Edward yelled as he got up of the floor, Emmett gave him a strange look and turned to me.

"Jeez Edward. Sorry Bells, you okay?" I nodded and he walked out the room but no before he started singing puppy love.

"He's such a klutz sometimes" Edward moaned as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Nah I'm the klutz hes just the over sized cuddle bear, Alice is the physic fairy(she does have this strange nack of knowing things) and Jasper is the boy that feels to much"

"Then what am I?" he added with a smirk on his face most likey about my comments about Jasper, he had a way with emotions he knew how to calm you. Only one ever to calm Alice in a sugar rush and survive. What was Edward, I had to think? We all have our roles in our group, what did Edward do the best? To me he was my best friend and my partner in crime but to everyone what was he? He does have a way of getting exactly what he wants like he can read minds or something.

"The mind reading dazzler" I said winking at him, he just laughed and closed the bathroom door behind him.

I got quickly changed and headed down stairs to Alice and Emmett. I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett turning red with hamster looking cheeks. Before I could ask Emmett squashed another mash mallow into his mouth and I vaguely made out "fluffy bunny"

"Thats 10 mashmallows now only 3 more to go before you beat your record" Alice was cheering him on?

"Guys have you seen the time? Its early morning and your playing fluffy bunnies?" Emmett and Alice nodded before Emmett reached for another marshmallow.

"You guys are crazy!" I mumbled to myself as I joined Carlisle and Esme in front of the TV.

"Do I even want to know what they are up to?" Esme asked with a worried look on her face. I mouthed no to her.

Edward came bounding down the stairs and bolted into the kitchen, he was still dripping wet and shirtless. Edward came back into the room with the same disturbed look on his face that I had when I saw Emmett's challenge. He came and sat next to me, I felt the heat from his bear skin reach me and I caught myself staring at him. Bella it's Edward get over yourself. I was about to return my vision to the TV when Edwards sparkling green eyes caught my glances and a smile was playing at his lips. Smug bastard just caught his best friend ogling his perfect body, my cheeks started glowing. I was so lost in his eyes and jumped at the "Damn it" booming from the kitchen and then the high pitched scream.

Alice came running past us covered in soggy marshmallows and Emmett ran after her apologising.

"Kids" Carlisle muttered as he left. Both he and Esme said their goodbyes and headed out to their car. The had plans with Charlie normally the Hales would be with them but they too were in LA ,god knows what they did in their grown up time. Most likely discus ways to annoy their offspring.

"It's official I'm now dead. I'm dress up Emmett today. Alice's punishment is that I have to try what ever outfit she brings me today without complaint" Edward and I both burst out laugh at Emmett's almost crying face.

**_Edward's pov:_**

Alice insisted that we take her car on this trip, so Emmett and I were waiting for the girls in the Porsche, as they made their final hair alterations.

"What's up with you and Bella?" Emmett asked out of blue. Damn him! He's perceptive on some things and even though I've liked Bella forever I'm sure only now I'm showing my feelings more with this task hitting me hard. I was married to Bella and having a baby its like someone found out my dream and is making me act it out in some cruel play. I had what I couldn't have but only for a month. Stupid perfect task.

"Nothing dude, she's my best friend!" I answered he can be worse than Alice in his integrations.

"Please I saw you this morning. You threw me off her and on the couch you looked snugly. Not that I'm blaming you Bella's hot and I though you were an idiot just being friends with her. You guys are perfect for each other" Damn him, no one gives him enough credit.

"Snugly? Man seriously it the task. I like doing something different that's it. Bella's just a friend" That I'm in love with

"Yes something different. Bella is your wife for a month she's living with you and about to have your fake baby." He muttered sarcastically.

"Friends, Emmett! That's it" I yelled just as the girls jumped in the car.

Emmett started singing not an unusual event but he choice of song "Love is in the air" was aimed directly at me. The girls laughed completely unaware. I knew Emmett didn't believe me.

We reached the mall in record time, Alice had both her and Jasper's winning vouchers and was on cloud 9. Emmett groaned as Alice forced him into tight skinny jeans and a retro tee. Right on cue Alice whipped out the camera and now had blackmail. Bella mostly hid behind me from the clothes whore.

"Bella look at that! Come on."Alice danced off into a shop and Bella almost passed out at the sign above the shop "Momma and baby" a maternity clothes and baby shop. True enough Bella, Alice and Rose would soon be bumps and boobs. Emmett looked at me stunned at the mass amounts of clothes and items pregnant women could buy. Bella hand onto my arm and I loved this feeling. I could see the jealous males glaring at me for have such a beauty on my arm.

Alice ran up to the assistant and started yapping away. Emmett was amusing himself with the breast pumps, he's such a child. Bella was watching in amusement at him now being told off by an angry pregnant women. Alice was racing towards us, assistant in tow.

"This is my brother Edward and his wife Bella. Bella needs maternity clothes pronto, do you have anything that would suit our needs?" Alice chirped at the assistant still staring at me, this started to make me feel uncomfortable and I pulled Bella closer.

"I'll see what I can do"The assistant with the name tag 'holly' said through gritted teeth and left. Bella was ruby red and I don't know what possessed me but I kissed her head. She looked up at me and smiled. In this moment I felt hope, maybe Bella does feel the same way.

"Have you though about names?" Alice's voice intruped my day dream.

"No, Have you?" Bella asked.

"Yes Jasper and I have decided our favourite girl name is Madison and favourite boys name is Logan" Alice lit up like a Christmas light talking about her and Jasper's fake twins. I seriously needed to lock them two in a closest until they told each other how they felt.

"What if you get two girls or two boys, then your screwed!" Emmett added

"No. We have second favourites, which shall remain secret until their births"Alice spotted something and tugged Emmett off towards it, undoubtedly another punishment for him. I sat on the sofa behind me and pulled Bella down with me.

"Have you though of any names?" Bella asked me. Well would it be worse if I had or hadn't? It's not a guys thing talking about baby names with your task wife. I shock my head.

"I like Edward Jr" She took me by surprise. I guess my face gave me away and she started to explain herself. "I mean it's a family thing, Carlisle's real name is Edward Carlisle and your Edward it would only be sense to name a boy Edward Jr" She had though about this and I smiled, she would name our child after me. Edward get a grip it's a project no baby! No Bella wife and no happily ever after. My stare must of made her uncomfortable, she looked down at our feet.

"I like Marie for a girl" I said, it was Bella's middle name. Her face grimaced slightly.

"Edward, no. I mean hell no. Marie is horrible for a girl. I like Esme" Esme would love that but I just don't think it would suit our baby. After a long debate we ran through a number of names and I think we finally came to a decision. We had names. I smiled internally at the thought.

The rest of the day went fast. Holly the over help full assistant tried endlessly to chat me up and I swear I saw Bella get jealous. That face she made was adorable. Emmett was forced into a big momma frock and I'm now scared by how reveling it was. Alice bought the majority of the shop and Bella just soldiered on. When we did finally get home I couldn't feel my feet. Emmett was crashing over and we headed to the games room for a session of halo. Bella and Alice would be having girl time whilst we played. I finally got to my room and Bella was fast asleep on my couch with a book in her hands. She was already in her nightwear so I picked her up and put her into bed.

I headed to the bathroom to change when her angelic voice sleep mumbled "Edward" and when I though my heart would burst she said "our baby" and she smiled.

**Please review!!**

_10 or less reviews get an update on tues_

_10-15 reviews get an update on mon_

_16+ reviews get an update TONIGHT!!_

THANK YOU XX


	5. Chapter 5: Belly equals crazy

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT ADDED TO THEIR FAVE LISTS!& ALERTS!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I WOULD LIKE TO NAME AND THANK YOU ALL BUT SO MANY REVIEWED THAT I WOULD BE HERE FOREVER!! SO THANK YOU SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOO MUCH!!**

ALL BELONGS TO SM!

Just to clear up some points.

Alice and Edward are brother and sister. Edward is older by 9 months. Their parents are Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett is Edward and Alice's cousin, his parents are Mr & Mrs Mcarthy

Jasper and Rose are twins, Jasper is Whitlock after his mom and Rose is Hale after their mom. (Confusing maybe but I do have friends that are twins with different last names)

Bella is an only child. Charlie is best friends with every ones parents and Renee is dead.

All have always lived in Forks and have been best friend since they were like 2!

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Belly equals crazy_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I would rather take Alice on a weekend shopping spree whilst on speed, I rather take on a sicko vampire crazed for my blood, hell I'd rather date Mike Newton than endure one more second of this tourtue.

"Bella come out already" Alice's excited voice sang through the changing room door.

It was Monday week two of baby month and all the female seniors had sympathy bellies attached to their body. I had huge boob and a massive baby bump. I was clumsy on my own now I had a huge weight on my lower abdomen and it really wasn't helping and to top of my utter humiliation Alice picked out my 'mommy' clothes and I was wearing a 'BABY ON BORAD' maternity t-shirt. I could kill someone right now, grizzly bears would seem calm to the mood that I was currently in. I opened the stall door to find Alice gleaming at me with her own 'meet the twins' t-shirt with an arrow pointing to her belly and Rose wearing another one of Alice's funny gag t-shirts. Her said he did this to me' and an arrow which I suppose is only funny when Emmett is next to her.

"I hate you" I manged to spurt out through clenched teeth.

"You look so cute! Edward with love this!" What did she just say? Edward what? My face must of gave away my confusions and she answered my unspoken question "Please Bella, Edward likes you hello. I know my brother.I'm good at these things you'll see"

"So good that your blind to your 'husbands' feelings for you" I muttered to myself but Alice threw me an evil look.

I left the changing rooms to see my own panic written on all the other girl's faces. "I'm so ugly" "Im' fat" "I can't do this" is all they call cry out. Well at least their best friend doesn't insists on stupid tops and baby showers. Yes that's right Alice 'whats calm?' Cullen had organised a family baby shower party. Charlie, Esme, Carlise, the Hales and the Mcarthy's are having a weekend getaway so instead of out lets get out of forks day were having a party.

Everyone is of course invited and the girls will still be pregnant so this is going to a be a hoot.

I walked to lunch and I was famished, I filled my lunch try with the most the food available as did Rose and Alice. Like real pregnant women we were were caught up in some Daddy to be lecture and I dug into my pile. Emmett was the first to arrive carrying the leaflets he's meant to by studying but using them to fan himself. He tried to take a hand full of fries from Rose's plate but almost lost a hand.

"Don't even so much as look at that pizza Mcarthy" Rose growled at her other half. Jasper and Edward wandered to theirs seats staring at the vast amounts of food our table contained.

"Hungry?" Edwards asked adding a cheek smile at his sister.

"The bellies are hard work. I have problems staying up right, so imagine the problem Bella's having. I mean 3 hours in gym isn't as hard as this. I'm hungry. Don't look at me like that Jazz!" Alice stromed out not before grabbing her muffin.

"I didn't expect that. Crazy pregnant women are the worst, let me not retell the breast pump incident!" Emmett laughed still trying to nab a few of Rose's fries.

"You can be so insensitive sometimes" Rose now left after slapping Emmett across the head.

"Man they're seriously taking this pregnancy thing serious" Edward moaned and I felt my anger rise for some reason. He don't look stupid, he don't have a fake baby bump attached to him, his shoulders ain't hurting him, how dare comment on this?

"You selfish git" I half screamed at him and followed after my girlfriends. I didn't understand what had came over me and it was to late to care as I stomped off with Alice and Rose to our eating healthy lecture. I looked around at my class. Jessica was an unhealthy shade of red ranting about Mike, Lauren was bitching to Ms. James about the task and even Angela was almost crying about her appearance. After the do's and don't's in pregnancy they handed out our essay list. God I hated this task.

I grabbed a few things from my locker and fell twice on my way to the car. Now as I approached the stupid shiny volvo I saw Jessica trying her hardest to swoon Edward, normally the over friendly best friend routine would work but I now I'm pissed. How dull can one girl be? Edward didn't like get over it. My normally embarrassed pink cheeks were glowing an angry red.

"STANDLEY MOVE BEFORE I REMOVE YOU!" I screamed towards the shocked bimbo.

"Excuse me?" She managed to say.

"Edward isn't interested in a skank like you! So put the tongue away and piss off before I grip you by those fake curls and hurl you towards Newton" I was hastily moving towards her when Rose restrained me and Jessica sulked off with her tail between her legs. I didn't bother listening to anyone as I just stormed into the car. Edward slid in and just stared at me. Rose and Alice began wooping and Emmet was dumbstruck. Jasper was laughing so hard he was on the floor.

"That way.. amazing Bella! Perfect, I can't believe you done that! I love you!" I turned to look at him, did he just say I love you? He obviously meant in the friends way didn't he?

"Love?Did.. did you just say lo love?" I stuttered and realisation swept Edward's face.

"Erm yeah but I just.. the way you just.. that Jessica" What was he trying to say?

"Let's just go home" I smiled at him and he smiled back and just drove.

My mind was doing flips I love you? Bella your getting ahead of yourself again! Think about this you've know Edward for how many years? 16! You've done everything together. Holidays with our families, he was there when your mom died. Fought off all the jerks trying to deflour you. Was your first kiss, well that was to get back at our dads but still lip action. We got each other out of trouble countless amounts of times. You love the same music and films. You would do anything for him. Christ I love him, I'm head over heels in effing love with him. The task you were paired with your most compatible, that was Edward!

The first night this project pushed us together in his bed we were cuddling, I was happy. Damn his stupid perfect voice saying those stupid perfect words. He was my best friend Edward, yeah sure I used to like him, keyword USED to like him. Sure now I was having flashbacks of every single good thing we ever did together. His smile, his hair, those eyes, those lips, his cheeky comments. I love him. Damn.

**_Edward's pov:_**

The ride home was quiet Bella had that deep in though look on her face and I knew best to leave her to it. I said I love you, man how stupid am I? She obviously is freaking out and thinks I'm some crazy stalking friend who is in love with her. I am in love with her, always have been. Come look at her she's perfect. Her new baby bump was surprisingly attractive and just for that moment I let my mind wander and pretend. That was my real wife and our real baby. I can dream right?

"Bella you okay?" The silence was killing me, I needed her voice to fill the car.

"Yes, sorry Jessica just really got to me!" She said completely back to her old self.

"Didn't realise that the bellies came with a dose of angry woman!" I laughed thinking about Jessica's almost death and the girls outburst at lunch.

"It's hard so don't laugh. I've fallen 6 times since lunch! I really have to make a start on that stupid essay" She moaned making a cute little face.

I helped Bella out of the car. Alice was at Jasper's and only Esme was home. Esme already had our dinner ready and we both started our separate essays after we ate. I had to write about the responsibilites of an expecting dad.

"Edward, do you ever want kids. Like for real?" I was caught off guard by Bella question. Do I want kids?

"Yes, but only with the right women" That womens you but i'm to chicken shit to say

"Me too" She went back to writing. Who ever Bella ends up with will never be good enough for her. "I'm just going to grab something from your room" She said as she headed off, I was worried about her safety.

"Edward, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" My mom's voice made me jump a little.

"I don't know what you mean" I said still looking at my paper.

"Edward you might be able to fool your sister and even your friends but you can never fool me. I know you love her, you always have. Tell her you might be suprised."I refused to look directly in my mom's eyes, she had the same ability as me to flush all your secrets out by staring in your eyes. She ruffled my hair and went back into the living room.

Might be suprised. Edward grow some balls and tell your fake wife you love her. I took what courage I had left and charged to my room. Bella I love you, Bella I love you I chanted in my head.

I opened my door and closed my eyes.

"Bella..."

**OOOOO CLIFFY! HAHAHA!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**0 -15 REVIEWS GET AN UPDATE ON WED**

**16-25 REVIEWS GET AN UPDATE ON TUE**

**26-30 REVIEWS GET AN UPDATE ON MON**

**31+ UPDATES GET AN UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR :D**

**THANK YOU XOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll always catch you

**_ALL BELONGS TO SM!!_**

**_THANKS TO ALL THE FAVES & ALERTS!!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAV EREVIEWED!! I LOOOOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!_**

**_I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU ALL BIG EMMETT SIZE HUGS!_**

**_THANK U!_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_I'll catch you_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I had left Edward downstairs to do his Essay, I needed some help. this essay was totally kicking my ass. I knew I left those stupid leaflets somewhere. I searched the whole desk, damn that piece of paper. I sat down on the sofa in a huff and spotted the leaflet in question between the sofa and the small gap between the wall. I tried to reach for it but I couldn't reach. Stupid belly. I was now balancing on my knees trying to reach and I almost got it when.

"Bella I lo... BELLA?!" Edward's voice scared the crap out of me and I fell forward. I screamed realising that I was now jammed in that gap, the belly wedging me in.

"Edward" I squealed.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry" his arms were pulling me from the gap and we both landed on the floor with a bump. I was on top of him. He was laughing.

"Don't laugh you jackass, that was your fault!"I tried to pull away from him and I felt my anger rising. I hated when I was frustrated angry because I cried with it.

"Bella, love, I'm truly sorry" His voice was sincere and the word love came into his sentences.

"leave me alone Cullen!" I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I could hear Edward outside repeating his apologies. I was glad I left my Withering heights book in here from this morning now. I was to stubborn to go out now and I would stay here and mentally bitch.

I remember the first time I saw Edward, surprising really given how young I was. He was always the cutie and always the gentlemen. All the girls wanted to play Cinderella with him but he would only play with me. Alice always joined in the games, I'm sure she still lives in a fairy tale. I can remember the first time we played house. Edward was the Daddy and I was the Mommy, Alice was baby who strangely made us get married, we were seven at the time.

_Flashback:_

_"Bella wear this, it's perfect" Alice always the bossy boots_

_"Alice it's a sheet!"_

_"No it's your wedding dress, use your imagination!"_

_"Alice I look stupid" I complained_

_"Bella you look pretty!" Edward said holding my hand and walking to the sand pit, where Emmett was playing power rangers with Jasper._

_"What you to doing?" Jasper yelled to us_

_"I'm marrying Bella" Edward replied_

_"Edward and Bella kissing in a tree K I S S I N G!" Alice, Jasper and Emmett chanted_

_"Do you want to marry me Edward?" I asked him._

_"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"_

_"Your the prince, you should marry a princess like Rosalie" Rosalie was always the prettiest girl in the play yard._

_"Bella you'll always be my queen, they're better than_ _princess's" He whispered into my ear. I think that was the first time a boy made me blush._

Silly memory. I guess all this role playing stuff is bringing out the child in me. I was pretending to be Edward's wife again, except that we're not seven anymore. Even though I was acting like a spoilt seven year old. I guess I should apologise.

I heard shouting and all I could hear was Edward yelling, so I opend the door. His head was pressed against the closed door and his phone was to his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? BELLA I LOVE YOU ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL?" I gasped at his beautiful words. His greens eyes darted to me and we stood there in a drance.

_Flashback:_

_"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward's voice called from the doorway._

_"Edward" I sobbed to the pillow_

_"Your mom was sick. She's in heaven now looking after you. Always remember that" He said softly as he hugged me. My mom had just died from cancer I was 10 years old._

_Edward rocked me to sleep that night and before I fell asleep I head those beautiful words._

_"I'll always love you Bella"_

**_Edward's pov:_**

I was about to tell her, so close damn her.

_Flashback:_

_we had been camping for the day with our parents when we wandered off and found a meadow. Bella didn't want to leave but it was getting late and we had to get back, as we were leaving Bella fell._

_"Bella are you okay?" I ran up to her, worried._

_"No, I'm always falling over. I wish I wasn't so clumsy" She was pouting with herself._

_"Let me promise you something" I held he hand_

_"What?"_

_"I promise to catch you, always" _

_"You can promise that Edward. You'll get married and have babies and you won't want to catch me" I'll be married to you,end of problem._

_"Silly Bella, I'll always catch you because I'll be married to you. So I'll always catch you"_

_"Always"_

_"and forever" I said helping her up and hand in hand we walked back._

I felt like a dick, I was 12 when I made that promise. Almost a teenager and head over heels in love. When I though things couldn't get any worse. Emmett called.

"Hey Mr. Cullen. How's the wife?" God I hated him on times.

"Emmett, please leave me alone." I couldn't be bothered to argue

"Oh wait, what happened? You told Bella right?" There's his Alice-ness shining through

"Told her what?" Play dumb Edward, maybe he'll go away.

"That the you want to make the fake bump a real baby?" Emmett's way of dealing with real situations was to make jokes.

"Emmett shut up!"

"Just tell her how you feel!"

"I tried but I kinda hurt her" Why did I just say that for? Now he'll talk more.

"Hurt her how? Like shit that's my foot your standing on or shit that's my broken heart?" Again with the jokes

"Emmett be serious. I made her jump and she fell. Now she's locked in the bathroom"

"Dude just confess your love to the door!" Is he even human? I do wonder sometimes.

"I'm not telling the door I love it"

"Dude tell her now!"

"No"

"Yes" Emmett will always argue back

"No"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen tell her!" I walked to my bedroom door and put my head to the wood, I could feel the anger inside me.

"WHAT HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? BELLA I LOVE YOU, ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL?"

"Well that's a bit dramatic but...." I turned back to face my room where a stunned brown eyed beauty was staring at me.

"Em, got to go." I flipped the phone down and stared straight back at Bella.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was trembling

"I love you" I whispered.

Then I closed my eyes to feel my heart break completely at her words. I knew she didn't love me so I should just prepare myself to hear the words. Then I felt it, well the baby bump first and then her lips.

Bella was kissing me again, Bella was kissing me.

There was no jealous bimbo to pretend in front of, there was no parents to get back at, there was nothing but my words and our lips.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

0-10 REVIEWS UPDATE THURS

11-20 REVIEWS UPDATE WED

21- 30 REVIEWS UPDATE TUE

31+ REVIEWS UPDATE TONIGHT :D

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!**

**JUST COMPLETED ANOTHER ONE :D**

**THANK U XX**


	7. Chapter 7: It's a?

**_ALL BELONGS TO SM!!_**

**_THNANK YOU TO ALL YOU WHO ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVE LISTS & ALERTS!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!_**

**Ive been so ill today so I appologise if it sucks!!**

**_Chapter7_**

**_Its a ?_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

Bella what you doing? Your kissing Edward! Your lips are moving with his, your hands are pulling his hair. Stupid belly I need Edward closer I needed to feel him. I was in heaven, well until Alice's voice sang outside the door. When she burst in I flung myself from Edward and landed on my ass.

"Bella you won't believe what happened. Why are you on the floor? Never mind! Guess what?" She was complete oblivious to what had just happened where she stood. Edward and I both red raced stared at her as she helped me up and dragged me to her room. I caught a glimpse of Edward's crooked smile as I was forced outside into Alice's room.

"What happened Alice?" I asked grumpily

"I kissed Jasper, I did it. I kissed him and he kissed me. Pinch me I don't think that was real!" I pinched her a tad harder than I should of but I was angry she had just pulled me from Edward's lucious lips. "Ouch Bella. Anyway Jasper told me he liked me and were going as each other official date at the party!"

Alice yapped on about her and Jasper for two hours solid and I only noted the time when I stared dozing off and I literaly feel into the clock. I excused myself and head to Edward's room. Now was the hard part what would I say? Yes I love you, Yes I kissed you. Lets make out some more? What? I counted slowly to ten in my head until my breathing returned to normal and opened the door.

Edward was asleep in his boxers over the bed covers. I tried so hard not to stare but its hard when the boy I'm heel over heels in love is half naked laying across the bed, I have to sleep in. Bella breath I repeated to myself as I headed for the bathroom. Right how is gods name was I meant to get this contraption off? I had my underwear on underneath it, so I had to change. How did I get it on? Well I didn't Ms. James strapped me up so there must be some time of zip around her. I looked like dog chasing it's tail I was walking in circles. After 10 minutes of trying to get out of the belly I started getting frustrated.

"ARGH!" I screamed to the walls. I was sweating now and turning red. The frustration almost got me when that all to familar laugh broke me out of my frustration.

"Need help?"

"Don't laugh Edward! It's not funny. I'm frigging trapped in here!" I moaned. His hand reached behind me and we were once again face to face and I felt a sudden weight drop from my body.

"There, simple" A smug grin stretched across his face. Now I had no reason to be this close to him but our noses were almost touching.

"Edward" I whispered now feeling his every breath.

"Bella" his voice sounding as sexy as ever.

"Kiss me" Did I say that out loud? I must of because I now had Edward's lips crashing down on my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we stumbled from the bathroom and to his bed. His arms like a cage around me save me from the beds impact and our lips never broke apart. I knew was a ladies man but god this boy could kiss. My fingers were running through h his hair and his lips and tongue moved to my jaw line, a moan escaped from my mouth. Wait, what's going here? Me and Edward? Making out? maybe sex? No conception week is over, I needed to stop now before we went to far an ruined our friendship.

"Edward" I gasped hating my sense.

"I Know to fast, Bella but wow. We really shouldn't be doing this, not that I don't want to it's just to fast" he was thinking the same as me thank god I couldn't deal with hurting him. Wait I remember shutting the bedroom door behind me but now it was open. Damn.

"Also I don't want to lose my virginity in front of Alice" I said into his ear as Alice stood by the bed her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Alice, get out. NOW!" Edward growled at her and her shocked face turned into pure joy and she giggled as she danced out of the room. That's when I realise I was only in my bra and panties and Edward was only in his boxers. I felt my cheeks start to glow.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got carried away. I'm so sorry" He jumped up from me and I felt cold. He was facing the wall with his back to me.

"Edward. I'm not sorry. I love you" My voice almost a whisper. I was to embarrassed to look at him so i just stared down at his gold sheets. Then two hands cupped my face and I was facing two green eyes.

"I love you Bella. I always have loved you and I always will" His voice had never sounded so sure in his life, I felt the tears glazing over my eye's "Don't cry, love." he said wiping away the falling moisture.

"Edward it don't make sence. Jessica and Lauren they are your type of girls, I'm nothing" The doubt taking over my voice.

"Bella I have never met anyone like you. Perfect in every sense of the word. Your selfless -kiss- your funny -kiss- your are the most beautifulest women to live -kiss- and you will be the only one to ever own this -he placed my hand on his chest over his heart- I love you Isabella Swan" I was crying now but I was so happy at his words.

"Actually for the next 3 months its Mrs. Cullen. I love you too Edward" I said smiling.

"Okay then Mrs. Cullen. Lets go put our baby back on you. We left it on the bathroom floor! Oh and it's " I laughed and held onto him as we went to get the bump.

"That reminds me of your dad" I said making Edward turn to look at me in horror.

"Yeah, disturbing. I like Edward so lets just keep Edward"

"Forever" I said to myself.

**_Edward's pov:_**

I woke up to find my bed empty and I hoped that last night wasn't a dream. I jumped out of bed and made my way to the kitchen where two heavily pregnant women were sat devouring two plates of cooked breakfast.

"Morning mommies" I said cheerfully as I grabbed a pop tart.

"Morning Casanova. the wife's been missing you. At least I can now tell Edward Jr how he was conceived" Alice I hated her and loved her at the same time. Last night wasn't a dream. I did tell Bella I love her, she said it back and then we fell asleep in each others arm. I'm now in an even better mood.

"Well I guess I could give you and Jasper tips" Bella answered her back. Alice and Jasper? What? "Oh yeah. Alice and Jasper are on officially a thing" I was looking at Alice who was turning red and shoting glares at Bella and Bella was laughing.

"Alice is that true?" Great Esme heard. Alice would surly think twice again before messing with my girl.

"Yes. Jasper asked me out" She said beaming.

"Alice be careful honey" Mom knew Alice liked Jasper but she was almost as good an actor as me.

"I will mommy. Maybe you should give the advice to Bella she has a new boyfriend too" Alice that evil shorty stuck her tongue at me and raced out the room. Mom looked at me with a sympathy face knowing that I love Bella and jumping to the wrong conclusion that Bella had chosen someone else.

"Who's the lucky guy Bella?" Esme tried sounded happy for her.

"Your son actually" Esme's face lit up and she hugged both of us.

"About time. I have to run so have fun at school. Don't you find out the sex today?" I nodded and she smiled lovingly at both of us and left.

The ride to school was filled with Alice's over excitement about today's plans. She was hoping that she would have a boy and a girl but then she went off on one about matching twin girl outfits. She also planned a shopping trip to buy baby clothes and have to decorate the nursery. Bella tried explaining that the babies weren't real but she wouldn't have any of it. Her excuse is that the computer babies think like real babies so therefore their real. That's Alice for you.

We got to school and Alice sprinted to Jasper and explained her plans to her, they walked hand in hand to find Emmett and Rose. That was strange to see after years of will they wont they Alice and Jasper have finaly made it. I smiled even wider staring at my own miricle next to me.

"Shall we?" I said trying to sound all prince charming like and offered my hand.

"We shall" She said trying hard not to giggle and held my hand, which fits perfectly into mine.

The day was mostly usual we had normal lessons until lunch and lunch was normal. Alice was still on about the nursery, Rose had been enlisted in designing it. Jasper and Emmett were discussing something about tomorrows event, tomorrow is parents and work. great. I spent all my time staring at my girlfriend and kissing her. All the males within a 10mile radius hated my guts now and I loved it. Jessica stayed well away from us and Lauren occasionally shot glares. Emmett was proud as he called it of us thinking that it was his doing. Rose was happy for us but she was still grosed out by watching Jasper and Alice make out.

The bell rang and all couples entered the hall. Today we were going to be told the sex of the baby and given the dates of our anti natal classes.

Alice and Jasper were first up.

"It's twin girls! Two girls yes. I can get those dresses now. Girls shopping tonight no arguments!" Alice squealed from the other side of the hall. Bella hide in my arms and Rose smiled.

Emmett and Rosalie were told next. "It's a boy. Emmett Jr. Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed and Rose slapped him.

Next up was Bella and myself. I didn't really care what it was. I know Bella secretly did, she wanted a boy but as long as she was happy I was. Mr. Banner and Ms. James handed us out sheet.

"Ready to know?" Bella asked and I nodded. "It's a........."

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ :D**

WHAT DO YOU WANT BELLA AND EDWARDS BABY TO BE?

BOY ?

OR

GIRL?

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! PLUS MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER WILL HAVE THEIR NAME USED(SO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME WITH YOUR REVIEW OR A NAME THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE USED)!!!

Please read my other stories!

CULLEN VZ: TWO TEAMS, ONE NIGHT MANY DISASTERS

(It very random and funny. R&R COMPLETE!)

ITS LIKE WALKING INTO A BOOK

(Bella hates her name thanks to a book by Stephenie Meyer, what happened when she goes to forks and actually meEts the Cullen's, who she though were just characters?)

CHALLENGE ME SAVE ME

(ADULT THEMES Bella and Edward both pretend to be someone their not, can they save each other before its to late? COMPLETE)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**IVE BEEN REALLY ILL ALL DAY AND HAVE HAD TO SKIP COLLEGE!! :'( BUT REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER :p**

**10 OR LESS UPDATE ON THURS**

**11 - 20 UPDATE ON WED**

**21- 30 UPDATE ON TUE**

**31+ UPDATE TONIGHT!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Betting against Alice

**Sooo MOST people wanted a girl!! SORRY IF YOU WANTED A BOY:'(**

**The names of Alice's twins are names of two of my reviewer who rule :P**

**The name of Rose/Emmetts boy is an awesome suggestion from a reviewer!**

**The name of Bella/Edward's girl is perfect, no need to EVER change it :P (and most of you agreed!)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL YOU WHOSE FAVED THIS STORY AND ALERTED IT**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL REVIEWERS!! I EFFING LOVE YOU!**

**IM SERIOUSLY ILL AND WRITING THIS STORY IS CHEERING ME UP! AND REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN PAIN KILLERS!!**

**i love you **

**carlie xox**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Betting against Alice**

**Bella's pov:**

I looked at the paper just handed to me:

**Dr and Mrs Cullen**

**You are expecting a baby girl.**

**You will be expected to name her by the time you receive the dolls.**

**Congratulations**

"Edward it's a girl" I couldn't say that I was disappointed but I would of loved to have a boy, Edward would make a great daddy no matter what. Never mind, I was having a fake child with my new boyfriend. How soap opera does that sound? Edward and I still hand in hand, believe me that's turned some heads to day and created a few comments mostly from Jessica and Lauren. I swear those two get together and come up with insults just to fill their time. Edward I think so far has been blind from Mike's glares, it's kind of funny his angry face reminds me a lot of my grandfather, well when he was alive.

We passed group of couples either moaning about their new baby or jumping up and sown in celebration. Jessica tried to gain Edward's attention but I pulled him into a hug where he pulled my lips to his. I swear I could hear her teeth grind together.

"What you have, what you have?" Alice practically pounced on us.

"I have a daughter" Edward said proudly.

"Three girls, perfect. Imagine the pink! I can't wait! What you going to call her?" Now she was bouncing on her chair.

"Bella do you want to tell them or shall I?" Edward asked me with a grin on his face.

"Maybe we should wait until after we get her" I said with a teasing tone, Alice looked ready to murder me.

"That sound's perfect"

"I swear to god Cullen one and Cullen two if you don't tell me the name of your baby I'll make damn sure the plastic doll is the only child you'll ever be able to have!" I was opened mouth and very scared at Alice's rant.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I quickly babbled to avoid her death glare any longer.

"Good so we have Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Corey Emmett Mcarthy, Kelsey Bella Whitlock and Kali Rose whitlock. Our family" She was almost crying, she really would need help after this task.

"What hapend to Madison?" Edward asked, I though she liked that the best.

"Oh we couldn't find another girls name beginning with M we liked so we went with Kelsey and Kali and then added their auntys names! Perfect I have so much to do, talk to you later!" She bounced of Jasper in hand to an unknown location.

"So Corey Emmett?" I asked Rose, who was

"Yes, the child next to me just had to add his name!" She looked disgusted as Emmett placed a whole muffin into his mouth, he was completely unaware that he had an audience. I saw some sophomores gag.

"Emmetts a good strong manly name. He would be proud, if he was real!" Emmett managed to say his mouth still full of muffin. I felt my stomach turn.

As we all headed toward to car park Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen, neither was Edward's Volvo. Edward flipped his phone up and phoned her, she explained that she stole the car and was now shopping with Jasper, Rose and I should just be thankful that it' s not us. The ride home with Emmett was eventful he was practising his Deputy voice. This included him shouting out things from the car and singing 'bad boys' to passers by. I truly felt sorry for my dad who had a whole day of Emmett tomorrow.

Tomorrow was work. I had to go to Forks elementary school where I would be working as a teacher for a whole day, so that I could learn the stresses of a full time job and a family. Edward would be with Carlisle at the hospital. Rosalie would be at the La Push high school as a counselor. Alice has to go Port Angeles to work in the wedding dress designing shop and Jasper will be teaching history at the Forks high.

Today was easier with the bump, my balance wasn't improving but Edward would start to catch me before I kissed the floor. When we got home Charlie was already parked in front of the Cullen's flat screen with Carlisle watching men throw a ball, The smell of Esme's pasta floated through the house and I was starved. Edward joined the men on the couch and I went to see if Esme needed help. Occasionally we would hear cursing and shouting from the boys but other than that it was nice to have Esme and Bella time. I told her she's having 3 robot granddaughters, she seemed please but no like Alice please, she acted normal.

Esme has always been like a second mother to me and now being with Edward I somehow felt closer to her. Alice and Jasper came home an hour after us, Jasper looking like a cart horse carrying millions of bags. He quickly got into the sports game and Alice came to show us what sh ehad bought.

"I can't believe how much choice they have out there!" She said holding up a baby's fairy costume and a baby's princess costume. Esme just laughed at her crazy daughter.

"Bella look what I got Renny!"

"Who the hell's Renny?" Renny, isn't that a heart burn tablet?

"Your baby!" Esme looked confused at both of us

"Alice it's Rensemee no alternatives just Renesmee and if you so much as think Nessie I'll kill you" I gave her my death glare of course it didn't have the sma effecr as hers on me.

"Renesmee?" Esme finally asked.

"Yes that's what Edward and I are calling our babybot"

"That's beautiful, thank you dear" She looked so happy, she hugged me and went back to setting the table.

"Well Kelsey and Kali now have these adorable outfits that match, I can't wait to dress them up" I was about to make a comment when Alice squealed at some boxes she pulled out of a bag "Oh I almost forgot, the reason why I badly needed your baby's name. Look what I bough!" She threw my a blue velvet box which I opened to find a little baby's locket with 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen' engraved into it

"It's beautiful, but Alice it's a doll"

"I know, I know but you and Edward can reuse it when you have your real daughter"

"How do you know that Edward and I would name her that?" It was so silly to even think that Edward would want me for that long, it's stupid he wants me now so talking about our real children is almost believable as sparkling vegetarian vampires.

"Come on this task brough you together. That will be the name of your first baby, Mark my words"

"I'm betting against you Alice" I never though this day would come.

"You'll see" She gave me that little Evil grin both she and Edward have.

Dinner was funny. Emmett and Rose made an appearance with Rose's parents and Emmett started interrogating Charlie about police work and how hard can you hit criminals with the police baton. Charlie was making jokes about Edward and me mostly me and my belly but we just reminded him that I could easily turn the fake belly into a real one. Esme loved it when her family got together like this and she always stuck up for us kids.

Alice and Rose started making blueprints for the nursery. Jasper was thrashing Edward at some PlayStation game, as I watched his childish streak make an appearance. I thought his temper tantrums were cute. Emmett hardly left my dad's side. I could see Charlie really regretting to agree with this project and I reminded him that it was only day 1 of 3 work days with Emmett, I swear he was about to cry and Emmett started making whooping noises. Carlisle in a heated debate with Rose and Jasper's dad about some medial breakthrough.

After the dinner party started to die around 11 ish I said my goodnight to Charlie and everyone while I waddled upstairs. This Bella had it's advantages, Edward had to take it off for me leaving in nothing but my underwear and this lead to a heated make out session.

Edward and I have decided to take thing slow, slow as in steamy make out sessions before bed just no real babies just yet.

I climbed in to bed and Edward soon followed he wrapped his arms around me and we both drifted into unconsciousness, where tomorrow we will be working parents.

**please check out my brand new story**

**Do I want to know?**

**ITS REALLY DIFFERENT FOR ME! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**PLEASE R&R**

**WHAAAAT YOU THINK???? Next chapter will be all pov so it shall be extremely long and hopefully hysterical! Emmett the Sheriff and Rose the councillor? COME ON! COMEDY GOLD!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

0-10 REVIEWS UPDATE THURS

11-20 UPDATE WED

21- 30 UPDATE TUES

31+ UPDATED NEXT HOUR


	9. Chapter 9: Work and panic

**_THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAVED THIS STORY & ALERTS!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! _**

**_ALL BELONGS TO SM_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Work and panic_**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I woke up and got showered then Edward Bellied me up, making jokes about how easy it was to get me pregnant. As always Esme the superstar had breakfast ready and waiting. Jasper calmly ate his toasta nd read the newspaper as Alice was super speed talking again about her day ahead of us, I'm sure Esme don't ever understand her she just nods and smiles. Carlisle explained that Jasper and Alice would go in her Porsche, Edward would ride with him and I got Edward's Volvo. I'm sure I saw Edward's face wince. That boy loved his car, yesterday when Alice stole it I caught him almost crying. I had to be at fake work by 8. So I hurried up my breakfast and got ready. Edward left early with Carlisle, we would be meting up for lunch.

"Look after her!" He smiled as he kissed me goodbye.

I didn't know who he was on about. The fake bump or his car. Like I could hurt his car, he drives like a crazy person I barley reach the speed limit and no with Emmett in the local police force I really wouldn't want to upset the law, especially after he begged Charlie for a pepperspray demonstration last night.

I got to the school on time, the teachers where all gathered in the staff room. The head mistress Mrs. Lewis introduced me around. I would be with the 6 year old's today and that class teacher is called Mrs. Williams she was an older lady who smelt like peppermint. She lead me to a class room full of multicoloured drawings and pictures of childlike things. As soon as the bell rang the classroom filled with children. I was introduced as Ms. Cullen which make me feel very proud on the inside.

I was actually enjoying the day. Mrs. williams kept looking at me strange though as though she expected me to go into labour. Maybe I should re-explain that it's fake.

"Are you having a baby?" one little boy asked.

"Ms. Cullen what is it?" another little boy said.

"Ms. Cullen can I feel it?" a little girl yelled running towards me.

The children during break bombarded me with questions. I read to the class and gave them their milks. I really did enjoy this job. Maybe a possible career choice. It was almost lunch and I was meeting Edward in the diner. I skipped out of the school to the Volvo and drove into town it was already 12:45 and I had to be back at half 1, not much Edward time. The diner was opposite Fork's 8 until late supermarket, there was some commotion going on there, looks serious. I took my seat outside and waited for Edward. Charlie's police cruiser pulled up and Emmett jumped out and rolled acroos the hood. I could lip read Charlie's cursing.

I was so fiixed on watching as Charlie lead Emmett into the store that I jumped when Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Hey love, what's going on?" his velvet voice sang in my ears.

"I don't know. Charlie and Emmett just went in!"

"Emmett?" Edward looked worried.

"With a fake gun. Do you hear Starsky and Hutch?" I heard the familiar music coming from the cruiser. Edward and I crossed the road to see what was happening. Dad's colleague explained there was a robbery and that it was being handled now. I heard this alarm go off and searched my pocket for the culprit. It was the beeper thingy that came with the bellies, the screen was flashing call this number now. Edward looked as confused as me and handed me his cell.

"Hello?" I asked putting the cell on speakerphone

"Hello. Mrs. Cullen. You are in Labour please get to the hospital as soon as possible where Mr. Banner is waiting for the few who are experiencing this test. Make sure your partner is with you and you take care of everything appropriately. Have fun" Edward looked at me stunned. I was only broke out of my own daze by a charging Rosalie. She looked pissed.

"IS he in there?" She said through gritted teeth. I guess she was also one chosen few. She walked through under the tape and no one dared mess with her. Edward and I ran to the Volvo and I swear I heard him greet the car and say "I've missed you". He was doing 100 m/ph in the hospital's direction.

**_Emmett's pov:_**

I couldn't sleep last night I was like a child before Christmas. The morning couldn't come fast enough. I drove to the police station and I was almost 20minutes early, I don't think I've ever been early in my life. I was proud of myself. I got bored and started texting the gang.

_What's up Doc?_I text Edward, I knew the cartoon loving child inside would love that.

_Nothing just in Carlisle's office. How bout you? Handcuffed anyone yet?_I don't think he wants to know about Rose and me so I assume he's on about this job.

_Nah, waiting for Charlie. G2g he's here YAY_ Charlie spotted me and I jumped out of the jeep and ran to him.

"Emmett, early riser are we?" he wasn't a morning person at all.

"Yes, sir" I raised my hand to my head just like in all those army films

"Emmett, don't salute me" I moved my hand back to my pocket and followed Charlie.

The first hour was boring, all we did was photocopy police reports and file things, although I did find out that Lauren and Mike were caught having sex in a lay by, two weeks ago. I photocopied myself a copy of this report. Perfect blackmail.

Charlie and I had to go investigate a suspicious deer killing. I mean how is that good use of police time. I was either ran over or killed by a bigger animal. Charlie had to sell of the area and look for possible causes of death. The deer was all mangled up and bloody. This was to good an opportunity to waste.

"Charlie look" I bent behind the deer and jumped at him

"ARGH! JESUS EMMETT!" His face PRICELESS!

"I want to suck your blood, mwhahaha. I killed this dear and now I shall kill you!" I said in my most convincing dracula voice, no wI really wish I had my fake fangs.

"MCARTHY GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAR!" He was a colour red that scared me slightly and I went back to the car.

I sat in the car which looked like the inside of a spaceship. Multicoloured buttons and radios. The red button was calling me, go on Emmett press it. Damn evil voice in my head. Press it, Charlie won't ming he investigating. Press it. Fine! I shouted back in my head. I pressed it and the forest around me started flashing red and blue, it's the light switch. Awesome. Now press the the blue button, I did and the sirens starts blaring. This is awesome. I was too busy having fun with the buttons that I didn't see Charlie return.

"Emmett please don't do that again" His voice was calm angry, the kind that my mom trya on me but has no effect on me whats so ever. I smiled and thought up more cool things to do with the crusier.

The rest of the morning was full of speeding motorists. Charlie though it was better that I say in the car for the next one since giving someone a ticket didn't need me to read people their rights or handcuff them. Charlie had stopped at McDonald's to snack up when the radio started talking.

"_Charlie, robbery in progress at the supermarket. Please hurry_" I almost screamed in delight. I already had my fake gun at the ready and I knocked on my Ipod's speakers. The theme tune of Starksy and Hutch blasted throughout the car. 12:40 pm and the action finally starts.

"Foot down Charlie!" he was going only 80 m/ph in this emergency. "Haul ass Swan" I yelled. We sped out until out destination was in sight. A crowd was all ready gathered outside. I threw myself out of my seat and rolled over the cruisers hood, Charlie shouting at me. I pulled my fake gun and followed Charlie's lead.

There wasn't many people in the actually store but I did clock Jessica Stanley being threatend with a knife. Class now I really did wish I had a camera. Charlie was being all super cop. The guy dropped his knife and let Jessica go. Charlie was reaching for his cuffs when a voice boomed through the store and make my balls jump up into my body.

"MCARTHY, GET YOU ASS HERE NOW!" Rosalie was standing behind me, looking very annoyed. The whole store looked more scared of her than the knife guy. "I AM GOING INTO LABOUR AND YOUR PLAYING COPS AND ROBBERS? LETS GO NOW!" Labour huh? What it's only the beginning of the week? I'm confused. Then she gave me that look and I hurried myself up. Apologising to Charlie and followed out Rose. Note to self, never get Rose pregnant.

Rose and I hopped into her car and doubled Charlie's cop speed to the hospital.

I was going to be a dad?

**_Rosalie's pov:_**

What in God's name am I doing here? La Push high school to help council students, yeah just looking at them you can tell they need help. The guys have longer hair than the girls and they look at me like I'm some sort of enemy. Already walking to the main office to whistling begins and I introduced them to my middle finger.

"Hey Blondie, who's the daddy?" Some inbred called. The smell in this school was disgusting, the whole place buzzed of wet dog. One guy tried to grab my ass and he now needs stitches.

I got to the office to met an untidy old lady who directed me to a booth just outside the principles office where I would help the misguided youths. Misguided? Having a laugh right. The only direction these loots will get from me is to the nearest Cliff. The bell rang and I soon realised that the entire staff is made up old cronies who believe in legends and magic.

"Miss Hale, your first student. Seth Clearwater" I smile as polietly as I could but I'm sure it was still a glare.

"Hey, you're new!" Greats someone who's been here before.

"How can I help you?"

"It's my sister. She evil and she won't let me do anything on my own!" he grumbled.

"Have you talked to her" I was trying my hardest my voice just sounded disinterested, well I am but that's not the point.

"Well..." And that's the last I can remember he saying, my eye's drifted to the copy of vogue in front me. This big lank had no clue he just talked and talked, unfortunately I don't have my brothers emotion Patience and I was about to evict him from my booth when the bell rang and he jaunted off. The hours dragged on and I honestly though about e-mailing every single physiologist in the state and shouting at them to get a life. How could some random teachers look at me and see this as a good future job?

"Miss Hale your final student before lunch. Jacob Black" I looked at the clock it was already 12:30, lunch is late at this school. Great another long haired rough looking man child walked in with a stupid grin stitched into his head. what is with these boys? Hello two words haircut now.

"What's up blondie?" I hated him already plus he had brough that earthy stench in with him. I wrinkled my nose and so did he.

"What the hell's that smell?" He was seriously asking me that?

"You. Have you not heard of a shower" My voice was dripping in acid.

"Please, this booth stinks of something. It's too sweet, it's like bleach. Hey is that a resent hair colouring maybe that explains it!" Oh no he didn't. Insult my perfume which was designer. Blonde Imoortal, my favourite and Emmett's favourite then he rags on my, I repeat my hair. He's one dead pup.

"So what's your problem dog? Hope you don't mind that I call you that, it's just Jacob reminds me of a dog" I said in my sweetest voice.

"No problem leech. Hope you don't mind me calling you that since the fake locks and the daddy's little girl attitude just reminds me off a blonde who leeches of her parents credit cards" He spat back. Now I was pissed.

"Hilarious, jealous because I own a credit card mutt?"

"Want to know my favourite blonde joke bloodsucker?" What the hell did he just call me? "What's the blonde idea of safe sex? Locking the door" That stupid smug smile, I'm going to wipe of his face.

"Dog do you know how many ways I could kill you?" I was leaning over the desk stapler in one hand and scissors in the other.

"Whoa chill. Can't take a joke I see?"

"The there only one joke I can't take and that's you pup." Then my pocket started vibrating. When handed the bellies we were given these senor/beeper things to keep on us at all time to insure that no one was cheating. I looked at the little screen which was now flashing. "Get to hospital now"

"What the fu..?" I muttered to myself.

"Guess nature calls. Remember when they say push, they don't mean doors!" Argh I could scream, the dog skipped out of my booth. I gave my excuses to the office staff and ran to my car. What the hell's going on. I phoned the number the screen thingy was flashing at me.

"Hello Miss. Hale. This is Ms. James your probaly wondering what's going on?"

"Well why else would I call?"

"This is part of the task. Some students will be going into labour. Please make your way to the hospital. Mr. Banner is waiting for you. Make sure you have your partner with you and that you sort work out before you leave. Have fun"

Early labour?What the hell does that mean? Great now I had to phone wonder cop. The phone was ringing and ringing and then it went to voice mail. I'll kill him. I was driving through the town when I spotted the cruiser. Time to get daddy.

******_WHAT YOU THINK?_**

******_ALICE, JASPER AND EDWARD'S POV ARE NEXT!! :D_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_0-10 UPDATE FRI_**

**_11-20 UPDATE THURS_**

**_21-30 UPDATE TOMORROW_**

**_31+ UPDATE TONIGHT_**

**My other stories: **

**Do I want to know?**

**Bella Swan can't remember anything since the accident. She doesn't know who she is, what she likes and who she's friends with. Now living with foster parents she has to work out what type of person she is. Is not knowing her past good or bad? Who holds the key to helping her?**

**ITS LIKE WALKING INTO A BOOK:**

**Twilight was realised in 2005 making Bella Swan's life miserable. Why did Stephenie Meyer use her name of all names? When she visits Forks she soon realises that the line between reality and fiction is very thin.**

**CULLEN VZ: TWO TEAMS, ONE NIGHT, MANY DISATSERS & THE BIG BAD CAMPING TRIP:**

**Cullen vz: series is about random crap the Cullen's go through. First story complete. VERY FUNNY!**

**CHALLENGE ME SAVE ME:**

**Bella Swan and Edward Cullen play a very similat game. They both use other people to make them selves feel good. What happens when the games up how can they deal with reality! (M FOR A REASON)**


	10. Chapter 10: Girls keep legs closed

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVES & ALERTS! I LOVE YOU!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**

TeamEdwardForever ox.

WHOSE REVIEW HONESTLY MADE MY DAY BETTER!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

&

also big thank you to

CJ & Twilightgirl

**sorry it took so long to update I got wrapped up writing a story which I shall be posting soon and I hope you will all like :D**

ALL BELONGS TO SM!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**keep all legs closed**

**Emmett's pov:**

Rose hadn't talked since we left my job. I can't effing believe this I get the most coolest job ever and I finally get some action and she goes into labour! Come on! It' s not even a real baby! All it's going to be here's the robo baby and welcome to parenthood, why does she even need me there? I wonder what Charlie's doing? I bet that guy put up a fight and police brutality was needed and I'm not there. I hate this task.

"Emmett stop moping about your stupid job. It's not real!" Rose hissed at me. It was real enough for me.

"Neither is your stupid baby" I muttered under my breath so Rose wouldn't here otherwise she'd have my guts for garters.

We reached the hospital to find Mr. Banner with a smug smile on his face, Bastard and about 10 couples standing around. We reached the crowd and stood next to Bella and Edward.

"Finally everyone here." He looked at us, Rose gave me a glare. "Right as all of you know this task is meant to stimulate actually parental responsibilities. A soon to be parents suffer many different problems and dilemas throughout pregnancy and you are the lucky few to test these out. Many of you will go home parents of this exercise, some of you will experience 'fake labour' but all of you will gain a bonus skill and boost your grade if you manage to complete this task." Did he say fake labour? Some will experience FAKE LABOUR? You have got to be kidding me.

"Now will everyone follow and the test will begin" That cocky moron. I now hate Mr. Banner.

Edward was helping Bella move around in her bump while Rose insulted me with every name you could possible think of. We were lead to a conference room where uncle Carlisle started talking.

"Each of you will be handed an envelope which will contain what type of test you will be taken on. The fake labour students will be taken to the wards set up for this project and under go the exact same treatment mothers in that situation experience. The students tested on early labour will be lead to the delivery suites and that's where your test will commence. Each partnership will have individual aims and goals to complete and get through before this test is over. Now please leave to my right and you will be lead your separate ways. Good luck"

If Rose was in fake labour Mr. Banner will be staying in hospital for a broken nose. I did not just leave my totally awesome job to be handed a sheet saying that it was a false alarm and giving a lecture on brackston hicks(early labour). Bella and Edward got their envelopefirst. man I miss Charlie maybe he'll let me do overtime some night when there's a big murder case and I get to wear a big coat and get to really rough some people up.

"Early labour" Bella announced, great. Mr. Banner handed Rose ours and I gave him my best death glare. Rose looked happy? What did it say?

"Move it Mcarthy"Rose growled at bundle of joy she is. Note to self never get Rose pregnant but if you do, run. There is no need for her to be annoyed at me. Sure she knows I don't want to be here but that's no reason to be mean to me. Fine suck it Mcarthy, play nice with your girlfriend remember no treats otherwise.

"Rosie baby where we going? What did it say?" I said in my sweetest voice. I noticed that we were following Edwards and Bella, so it must be

"Welcome students. You are now all in early labour" Some nurse greeted us before I could mentally confirm our test. Rose and I were lead to a birthing suite next to Edward and Bella's. Some middle aged lady with almost grey hair came in and handed us scrubs. I looked at the pale blue in my hand and wished that I had died, I had gone from my sexy police uniform to this.

"Welcome Mr. Mcarthy and Miss. Hale. I am your nurse Carol and I will be marking you throughout this exercise. Firstly Rosalie I need to to dress in one of these maternity gowns before the birthing video is turned on" Birthing video? What in god's name is a birthing video. Sounded kind of kinky.

Rose returned in a gown that really turned me on almost enough to forget about Charlie. Carol put on the tape and it started out with a women huffing and puffing and looking wrecked as though she has been drinking all night and has a bad curry. Then the screaming began and the woman started screaming insults to her very upset looking partner. "No sex ever again" The women yelled. Then I saw it. The whole wonderful experience they call birth. I needed to regain my eyesight back. I ran into the nearest door where I found Edward and Bella.

I ran to the tape and found fresh water to wash my eyes. "I need bleach" I yelled to Bella and some man nurse laughing at me. I found a safe corner and chanted to myself. Rose followed me in, if she was pissed before she was raging now. Mr. Banner came in to see what was happening, Rose explained and Carol tried taking me by force. The only way I would torment myself with that again would have to have some almighty treat at the end of this nightmare.

"I want a bigger gun at work or I won't move" I told who agreed and I left with Carol and Rose. Back in the room which will forever haunt me, Rose and I were given our tasks. We would have to endure 5 hours of fake labour before our test was up and I had to perform my fatherly duties as shown on the video. Fatherly duties, the only fatherly duties I would ever do I promise never to put any woman in that position.

And so the miracle of birth begins...

**Edward's pov:**

To say I was excited would be an understatement. This task had given me Bella and now a fake daughter! The ride the hospital was fun. Bella was glowing well the fake bump and the excitement from Emmett's bitch fit added to that but I can honestly say this task was by far the best.

"What do you think they going to make us do?" Bella asked

"I honestly have no idea, I've never got anyone pregnant before" I joked.

We reached the hospital there were about 9 couples waiting and Mr. Banner was trying to count how many of us had arrived. Angela and Ben were the only couple there that we really get on with. They had just been rushed from Port Angeles were Angela was working as nanny and Ben was a lawyer. Carlisle was also among the crowd along with a few nurses and the course supervisors. Emmett and Rosalie turned up and Mr. Banner made a point that we were all finally here, whilst glaring at Emmett who was still pouting about being dragged away from the action. I bet Charlie phone up and begged him to take Emmett away. Bella told me that she received a phone call from Charlie begging her to kill Emmett when she had chance as he had just harassed an 80 year old lady into confessing to a made up crime.

The test was explained in the conference hall near my dad's office. Bella and I had been chosen to go into early labour. I didn't know what that would entail but I was eager to get on with it. I text Alice to notify her that both Rose and Bella were about to become fake mom's and in record time Alice replied in a panicked state.

__

WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?THE NURSERY IS NO WHERE NEAR DONE! I HAVE TO GET HOME NOW!

DAMN THEM AND THEIR WEAK UTERUS'S!

I laughed and showed Bella, Rose was still shouting at her other half. before we reached our destination I got another text from Jasper.

__

Dude what's going on? Alice just phoned me cursing Bella and Rose and demanding I leave fake work and met her at the house? I'm scared. Help.

I closed my phone as we were lead to a made up labour suite which was next to Emmett and Rose. Our nurse who was a male and very gay may I add handed us our scrubs and ordered us to get ready.

Gary our nurse was a really funny guy, joking about Mr. Banner this guy was a god. Gary explained that this extra credit task would be marked out of four things. Those being our skilled gained, our skilled used, information used effectively and overall parenting performance. Bella had this very revealing blue gown on and I looked like I just came out of theater, Gary came in and explained that we would be put through a real birth type situation, so that could mean hours of brutal work. First would be the birthing video which we would have to watch and learn from for when our time comes.

Gary was setting up when we heard and almighty girly scream and cursing from next door.

"Emmett" Bella and I said at the same time and just on cue Emmett came running in our room and demanded bleach to clean his eyes. He was also chanting 'my eyes' over and over again. Rose came in moments later yelling at him. Gary explained that they had just watched their birthing video and Emmett suffered a 'man' reaction. Mr. Banner had to coax him out of our room with a promise Charlie would allow him to use a bigger gun next time it was work day.

"Edward, I'm nervous now" Bella looked at me and my heart went out to her,

"Don't worry it won't be that bad, at least it's not for real"

"Yeah" She was biting her lip and before I could comfort her more Gary placed the tape into the player and begin our test.

Throughout the video the screams were horrifying I didn't realise that Gary had accidentally muted it and the screams were my own. Bella had tears in her eyes and her legs were firmly locked shut.

"That's no possible, I mean come on it's a joke right? No way does that really happen? That small hole and that huge monster ripping her apart, all made up and CGI right?" Bella rambled to our nurse, I just looked at the screen where a few minutes ago a woman was being ripped apart, Gary laughed and left us alone.

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU THINK THAT WE ARE EVER GOING TO DO AN ACTIVITY THAT COULD LEAD TO THAT OUTCOME YOU ARE SEVERELY UNHINGED. NO WAY AM I EVER RISKING THAT. I WILL DIE A HAPPY VIRGIN" Bella screamed at me. I swear I got hear Emmett laugh soon followed by Rose's similar rants.

Gary gave us out sheet which showed that our test would be for 7 hours.

Remember when I said this way by far the best task, I was an idiot.

**_Alice's pov:_**

The whole day had been amazing. I was in a bridal shop designing dressed whilst looking pregnant. The blushing brides kept filling me with outrageous compliments and the owners of this store loved my idea's so much they offered my a real job. A major client was coming in today Zoe Starr, she was the heiress of Starr cosmetic's company and wanted her dress specially designed for her. The whole store was buzzing for her arrival and I wasn't disappointed when she arrive, laced in Gucci and wearing a sparkling engagement ring to die for. introduced me to her and we got talking about the latest line of Armani dresses. Zoe was my type of heiress and my gosh did I love this women. We exchanged phone numbers and arranged a shopping day all before lunch.

I was really getting into the design when my phone buzzed.

__

Alice, Bella and Rose have gone into early labour some sort of bonus credit test and we're at the hospital now. Your gonna be an Aunt soon. Talk later. Edward x

"WHAT?" I screamed to my phone. Zoe and the shop girls both asking what had just happened. I explained the situation and lack of a nursery and how much work I had to do. Mrs. Mckenzie insisted that I leave since I was already handling my job perfectly. I text Edward back and phone Jazz.

"Jasper have you heard what's happening? I will kill Bella and Rose, I can't believe they did this to me! GET FROM WORK NOW AND MET ME AT THE HOUSE! Love you!"I didn't give him time to respond before I raced to my car and sped home.

So much to do so little time to do it in.

**This chapter isn't my best but it mostly just to get me to the next chapet which will be painfully funny**

**please review!**

**0-10 UPDATE SUN**

**11-20 UPDATE SAT**

**21- 30 UDATE FRI**

**32+ UDPDATE TONIGHT!**

** thank you soo much!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Suprise

**thank you** **to all who reviewed & faved & alerted this story, I love you so much!**

**_SPECICAL THANKS TO:_**

**_the jazzled author_**

**_I EFFING LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEW!!_**

**_&_**

QuothTheRaven666 (sorry about the milk :P)

&

angie-1993

THANK YOU :D

**_ALL BELONGS TO SM_******

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Surprise._**

**_Emmet's pov:_**

Wasn't labour meant to be painful for the women? Hell no, the men suffer the most. I have been sat at Rosalie's bedside for almost four hours straight. No TV, no PlayStation just Carol the nurse who gets quizzing us on our parenting skills. Hello do I need to spell this out to them? Plastic robo baby doesn't need 24 hour care on the other hand Emmett 'gonna kill who ever came up with this project' Mcarthy does need help. I need professional help. First the blind me with a birthing video and then I swear they drug up my women so she hates me and then refuse to feed me! I hate all things babies and all things hospital. I swear that after this task is up I'm getting the snip. Not only am I getting the third degree from my girlfriends but also from Bella who shouts the most vile insults at me when I go to chat with Edward. That poor boy has a lovely shiner on his eye coming, note to self. Always agree with Bella.

My fiv ehours off hell are almost up and then I get to take a doll home as a reward. Oh joy now I really do wish Charlie had let me play with the real guns.

"Surprise!" That sing song voice could only come from one source. Alice Cullen.

"Get out now Cullen" I growled to her which resulted in a slap from Rose.

"Jeez someones not a happy bunny. Hows the test going Rose?"

"Ask Mr. I get turned on from breastfeeding" I so did not get turned on by that, it was the women's huge boobs, after the birthing video nothings disgusting and the pink wriggly thing attached to the boob, minor detail.

"Good news, all baby related stuff is finished and looking brilliant! You do know Em that you and Rose are moving in with us, right?" WHAT? My mouth hit the floor and Rose laughed

"Do I look like someone in the know?" I hissed at the pixie.

"Well it won't be long and you'll be home with Corey"

"No I'll be home with a doll, is that clear? A doll is coming home! A plastic plain doll" I looked at the shocked faces of the females in the room and Rose burst out crying.

"Is that what you think of our son?" What is going on? I need to get out of here. I left the room in such a huff I almost killed Jasper on the way out. I found the waiting area and a full vending machines. Oh heaven. After selecting one of each sugary product I turned around to face a very annoyed Edward.

"What have they done to the women? Bella just threw me out of the room literally and Ben is cowering in the hall outside his room with a very angry Angela waiting to ponce. So I may of got one question wrong but that don't mean code for kill me" I think Edward's outburst brought him close to tears. I wonder what question he got wrong.

"Dude, which question?" I needed to know.

"Question 2, what should pregnant women not be allowed to do?" That's the same one Rose slapped me on and tried killing me with the table next to her. My god that women has unnatural strength.

"Oh what you say? Rose tried to wipe me out with side table because of my answer"

"What you say? I said they shouldn't be allowed to breed in the first place" Nice answer Edward.

"Nasty, I said they shouldn't be allowed out in public" There was nothing wrong with my reply, crazy women.

Edward rushed to his "wife's" side and Alice screamed the place down. In the space of 10 minutes I was lost. Bella and Edward we getting it on now, Alice was getting babied up and Rose well lets just say I didn't know how colourful her vocabulary is. I sat next to Rose as Carol made her final assessments and tested us on some more crap.

"Time to have a a baby" Mr. Banner said so full of joy. I swear I'll kill the bastard. "As you are going to be having the baby a week in advance of the majority of the other couples you will need to use the skills the other tasks should have given you to perform this successfully. Good luck. May the practical exam begin"

Then Carol stepped up showing us that basicaly act out the birthing video and suddenly my balls dropped off, act it out?

"Suck it up Mcarthy" Rose hissed at me and I tried to act out my fatherly duties. Again the girly screams were coming from me.

The test ended and I left with only a few slap marks and one bruise. Carol left with more. Corey doll had arrived and she was flaunting the creepy looking doll around. Corey Emmett Mcarthy was offically born and I was the suffering father.

"So Mr. Macrthy what has this taught you?" Carol asked as though this was teaching me something.

"NEVER BREED WITH A HUMAN WOMEN IF I VALUE MY LIFE!" I screamed and went in search for Carlisle, I needed sugary comforts and he had the money.

**_Bella's pov:_**

Men what a bunch of babies, how dare they accuse us women of having the problem. I'm practically strapped to a bed with a gown that shows everything whilst people wonder in and out of the room . The whole point of this task is to show joint parenting skills and qualities that we have gained throughout this two year process but no where's my fake hubby? crying with Emmett about how bad they got it!

Edward couldn't even answer a simple question without dripping it in sarcasm. If we fail that boy wouldn't be able to reproduce. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I now realise I'm alone in this very white clean room. Gary is having break he was having giggle fits at Edward and Emmett and needed to be calmed down by Jasper, Alice is discussing baby things with Rose and I'm lonely.

"EDWARD!!" I cried out and no one replied."Edward" I said more softy and his magnificent face appeared around the door.

"What is it my love?" His voice was wary but still as kind as ever.

"I missed you, I'm on my own and I don't like it. You left me" The emotional impact of the day had started taking it's toll on me.

"Please Bella I was in the hall, it's not like I flew to Italy to pull a Romeo on you!" At least he thinks he's funny. I smile and showed him that I was going to behave myself. He sat next to me and took my hand.

"I'm sorry Edward it's hard you know being trapped in one place unable to go anywhere and do anything and have people constantly marking you on your brething skills" I was laying it thick but I knew he couldn't stay mad at me for long. Edward kissed my lips and I was happy again well that was until Alice screamed. I could hear Rose and Emmett being out through their paces and I started crying.

"Bella, love what is it?" Edward hummed gently in my ear.

"It's not fair we have two more hours of this crap. I want to go home!" I cried like a spoilt child.

"Think it's only two more hours and then we get a baby. Our baby, a task this may be but we get to do it together. This task has brought us together and we have to be thankful of that. We can do this and be better people of it, think about the grade at the end" Edwards soothing voice made me smile and think back over the last crazy week and half. I had Edward and nothing could change that. Well I was in a very good mood until Gary came back singing.

"Aww look at you two kids. Love is in the air" Now he just stared singing random love song and danced to himself. I threw my face into Edwards chest who held me close. I couldn't take two more hours of "Jack" From Will and grace.

**_Alice's pov:_**

I was so excited even Jazz couldn't contain me. Rose was glowing and Emmett was crying because of some vending machine. Bella was pulling a whole heap of emotional crap on Edward and he was slowly being tortured by her and I was loving every second of this drama. After leaving work and forcefully dragging Jasper from his class I sorted all bedroom's out and pimped at the nursery. I bumped into Charlie on my way to the hospital, I had to stop to get fresh donuts and I found Charlie celebrating his new found freedom with out Emmett, I just reminding him that he has to put up with him for another two days and I actually made a grown man howl in misery.

I was happily content watching my girlfriends suffer when my own beeper went off. Jasper got to my side at super speed. We both looked at the monitor of the belly alarm which was flashing:

**WATERS BROKE, ABOUT TO HAVE BABY. DEAL WITH THIS AS BEST YOU KNOW. GOOD LUCK**

Great I was being tested on my calmness and ability to deal with an emergency. Screw this and that went panic took over.

"ARGH I'M HAVING THE BABIES" I screamed out getting the project mangers attention, along with Mr. Banner and my dad. Jasper tried in vain to calm my breathing back down. I'm unprepared and not ready. I would fail. Alice Cullen doesn't fail.

"If she has her fake brats before me I will murder you" I heard Bella growl to a nurse who she had in a deathgrip.

"I was here before her. I have suffered and I have a big monkey for a partner. Someone will pay" Rosalie hissed from behind me, whilst Mr. Banner escorted Jasper and myself to our own room where we were given the quick run though of the test. The birthing video and then the questions and shown the babies. The babies are a computer which is set act like a real baby. They expect food and changing and to be treated like a real baby. The computer will know how you treated the doll and this counts for 50% of the overall grade.

explained that we were chosen to face an emergancy labour and that we were marked on it. Jasper showed how he stayed calm in the situation and used his gained skill appropraoitly. We were top of the class so I sat there with Kelsey and Kali in my arms very proud. Both dolls looked completely lifelike, even had the mop of hair and moving features. Soon after the30 minutes birth run through Rose came in the room.

"That must be little Corey" I said seeing the moving bundle in her arms, I still can get over how real they look and act, even Kelsey just spit up over herself. Now I now what meant when he said they fully operate like a normal baby. Jasper excused himself Kali in his arms, as soon as he left Kelsey and Corey started wailing loudly as though Jasper left taking his calming presence with him.

Now the fun really begins.

**Jasper's pov:**

In the last two hours I had gone from gloating to all the "unemployed" students who had to endure a four hour long lecture about job seeking, to be threatened by Mr. White the history teacher claiming I was after his job to be hauled into a full on nursery re-fit and now I was standing at my pretend wifes bedside holding a wriggling robo baby that to be honest really does look/smell/feel real.

I was a dad to two very real fake babies. To many emotions were flooding me. Alice was showing of one of the twins in arm to Rose and Rose was running through her entire ordeal including dragging Emmett from work. I was still in shock from that birthing video when I stumbled out of the room Kali still in my arms, I found Emmett beating up a coffee machine in the hall. Strange person.

"Thing ate your money?" I asked looking at the frustrated look on his face.

"No I need quick cash and I can't find uncle Carlisle anywhere" True I did see Carlisle flee from a "contracting" Alice and one mean looking Bella about an hour ago. I tossed Emmett some money and he joyfully skipped to the sandwich machine. I laughed at his feeble attempted to trick the vender into giving him more food. I felt the baby wriggling in my arms and Kali opened her eyes. Strangely enough she had the same colour green eyes as Alice and Edward.

I didn't know what to do. Cry or smile. I went back to Alice to show her when it hit me. Two very loud screaming babies and two very panicking women packed into a small room. Emotional minefield and I was stuck in the middle of it.

This really isn't my cup of la tua cantante blood.

**WHAT YA'LL THINK?**

**HIT OR MISS??**

**REVIEWS!!**

**0-10 UPDATE MON**

**11-20 UPDATE SUN**

**21-30 UPDATE SAT**

**31+ UPDATE TODAY**

**WHEN THE REVIEWS HIT 235 I SHALL POST :p **

**THANK YOU X**


	12. Chapter 12: MARY Poppins

****

THANK YOU TO ALL WHOSE REVIEWED &FAVED & ALERTED. I LOVE YOU!!

Special thanks to:

MichelleNygren

THANK YOU :D

&

noli

FANKOO XX

ALL BELONGS TO SM

* * *

****

Chapter 12

Mary Poppins

Alice's pov:

That noise, the blood so much screaming. I'm scared. Childbirth is painful for all.

****

Jasper's pov:

Emotional overload, so much pain pouring into the atmosphere. Ouch.

****

Rosalie's pov:

What did I just witness? Bella went into fake labour and then, pure chaos. Brilliant.

****

Edward's pov:

That's my girl.

****

Bella's pov:

Look at Renesmee, beautiful. I already love this doll. This moment would be perfect if that howling didn't get in the way.

"EMMETT SHUT IT"

__

flashback:

"Bella your about to go into labour now remember the birthing skill and I'll be marking you" Gary announced after seven painful hours of his singing.

"Hey Edward guess what?" Emmett came bursting in the room and pissing Bella off.

"Em, not right now" Edward said through gritted teeth

"But your dad tried telling me that childbirth is the most painful thing anyone could experience and I said being kicked in the balls is by far the worst."His nattering was distracting me and Gary was marking us.

"Emmett get out before I do something you'll regreat" I hissed at the big oaf.

"Chill Bells, it's not real." That was it, I saw red.

"NOT REAL? Let me tell you after seven hours of listening to men whine about THEIR problems and having a nurse singing amazingly annoying songs at you and then having two, not one but TWO of your friends receive their dolls and I'm still here dressed in hardly anything. DO NOT COME IN HERE AND COMPLAIN THAT MEN GET IT WORSE!" I'm sure now that my race resembled that of a strawberry.

"Bella, that gown. I can see" Emmett stuttered where scared or impressed by my flashing. I take it from the huge grin now stretching over his face, he likes. I lost it and kicked him full force between the legs which sent him catapulting out of the doors and into the closest wall.

"MY NOSE. MY MAN BEANS" Emmett started crying and blood started pouring from his nose from the impact of the wall.

"Now, lets have this god damn baby. You with me?" I yelled to all persons in the room and sat lay back down.

**Emmett's pov:**

The pain engulfing my entire body. Thank fully now I'll never be able to have kids and experience this first hand. I was also never being present if Bella does have real kids and goes into labour. My nose wasn't broken but shaped awkwardly and had only just stopped bleeding and my down belows, I don't know. I have to ask Carlisle of he can find them somewhere in my lower abdomen and restore them.

****

**ONE DAY LATER**

****

Bella's pov:

The monitor by the side of me started sounding a very familiar cry. Renesmee was awake.I untangled myself from Edward's grip and caught the time on the clock. 3 am, you have got to be kidding me. I have school in 4 hours and I already looked like the living dead.

I opened the door to the nursery where 4 rocking cribs and mass amount of baby products were placed all over the room. Renesmee's corner was lilac and I though the best looking. I picked her up and she started to settle. Then Corey started howling the same horrific pitch that his father likes to use when he can't get his own way and right on cue Emmett crashed into the room with Rosalie's dressing gown on and woke Kali and Kelsey up.

I managed to protect Renesmee from the loud cursing Emmett was doing now as he opened Corey's diaper. Mr. Banner showed us that these baby not only look so real but poop and pee and spit up and cry and scream and are made to make sure people don't breed, ever. Jasper cam stumbling in the room with a surprisingly chirpy Alice and very careful soothed their daughters. Emmett was having no such luck with his "son" and retreated to his room.

Kelsey and Kali fell back to sleep perfectly and Renesmee was still awake in my arms. Her little eye's opened and moved, it was hard sometimes to convince myself this was a computer. I swear this child had vampire in her, she just so forward for a baby, even a robo baby. I took her back to Edwards room who was now spread across the bed wearing very tight white boxers. Bella get your mind out the gutter.

Renesmee began to stir and I bounced her on my knee humming to tiredness started to crep up on me and my eye lids started drooping. I think I would of fallen asleep sitting up if Edward hadn't taken Renesmee and placed her in the moses basket next our bed and placed me under the covers snuggling next to me.

"I love you" I manged to mumble through the sleepiness

"I love you too" He said to sweetly into my ear and kissed my cheek.

****

Edward's pov:

The first day back at school since some of us gained an added attention. The car park was full of confused and curious students trying to nab a look at the babies. Most the girls still bellied up shot daggers at the one's pushing prams. The couples who had the labour massacre still to come had lectures all day and the lucky few who had babies had to interview people for nanny positions. There would be five men/women who we had to interview and we were marked on our maturity of the situation. What questions were asked and what information was given etc. At the end of the day we had to hire one of them to use when we had work. The children had to be with us at all times including school but only when we were on work placement that we had to use care.

This task was made up for each individual couple depending their situation. Bella and I had good jobs and a stable income so most of our nannies were from agencies and were highly paid. Rosalie and Emmett's situation wasn't as good as our so their nannies weren't as qualified and cost a lot less.

I pushed Renesmee through the school with Bella at my side. I don't think I could be prouder, oh wait yes I can. Jessica and Lauren still bellied up tried passing comments on Renesmee only to be faced with Bella's wrath. Both were pushed over and unable to get themselves back up, it was like watching weeble wobbles. Emmett's laughter roared through the halls attracting more attention to the girls resulting in even more humiliation.

I left Bella for my first and only class of the day. I entered Spanish which I had with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was having a break from his son which possesses all of his personality and features. Right down to the black curls on his head. Strange. Jasper had both twins which thankfully were nothing like Alice. If they were anything like her I would move out. One constant hyper little girl is enough for one households. I swear they programmed these dolls to be like us because Renesmee was exactly like Bella. Stubborn and highly intelligent. How can a plastic robo doll be intelligent? Well when a certain Newton picks her up she spits up all down him and giggles.

"That doll just threw up on me" Mike's face was priceless, even Kali and Kelsey started giggling as I placed Renesmee next to them.

"How's life for the unemployed? " Emmett asked a very annoyed Mike who just glared.

The class boring except for the occasional cry from the girl which Jasper in record time managed to comforted all girls. I swear that boy has something about him. Renesmee had that stubborn cry look about her when Jasper calmly rocked her and sent to robosleep. Bella met me outside the class as we headed to our first interview.

**Name: Samantha Sanford. **

**Age: 53**

**Previous experience: Worked and lived with 3 families throughout a 30 year period.**

Sound's perfect by just looking at her profile. That was until a very old punk rocker turned up who gave Alice cooper a run for his money. We rushed through that interview and avoided eye contact with the pierced women. Next nanny.

**Name: Dylan Rees**

**Age: 23**

**Previous experience: NONE. fresh out of college looking for first job.**

Our question's were ready and so we. She was late and when she turned up and turned out to be a he, who was covered in cheap lipstick and smelt of Laurens mank perfume, that was over.

We had 3 more people to interview. I wasn't looking forward to this. Grabbing Bella's hand and resting Renesmee on my shoulder we continued.

**Rosalie's pov:**

I had been held back in class by Mr. Banner and Ms. James who wanted to discuss something with me. I was panicking when I realised how time was flying by. Emmett had Corey and I was extremley worried plus we had nanny interviews to conduct and I was very late. I prayed to god they hadn't started. It turns out that I had to fill in a few forms and that was it.

I rushed to Emmetts side and they had allowed in to interview 3 of the 5 canditates without me. These people want me to fail. Corey's pram was at the side of him but Corey wasn't in there.

"Emmett where is our son?" I tried to be calm but I was struggling

"Alice took him?" At least he was with a reasonable adult

"Why did Alice take him?" Rosalie be nice, only now had the bruising from Bella's attack had started to fade.

"Because one of our interviewer didn't believe that I had a signed Angelina Jolie poster in my locker so I showed him and Alice babysat" He mumbled fast and before I could act on my anger nanny to be number four sat down.

**Name: Mel-Ann Rachel Yasmin Poppins**

**Age : 38**

**Previous experience: Mostly long term work with families, mostly older children.**

"So nanny four? Why should we hire you?" Emmett asked in a serious voice as though this was an episode of the apprentice.

"I'm very good with all children and teach them many great morals and values" She said in a sing sing voice at us in a very British accent. Emmett looked at the sheet and noticed something which he then screamed out loud.

"HOLY SHIT, YOUR M.A.R.Y POPPINS!"

**Many people have added this story to their alerts & faves without reviewing! Please review so I know how it's going down! I really appreciate it! THANK YOU!**

**WHAT YOU THINK?? HAHAHA I HAD TO ADD MARY POPINS IN HERE!**

**HIT OR MISS??**

**UPDATES:**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!! SO I'M GOING TO PUSH FOR SOME MORE.**

**20 OR LESS REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE ON MON**

**21-30 I'LL UPDATE ON SUN**

**31- 40 I'LL UPDATE SAT**

**IF I GET OVER 300 REVIEWS IN TOTAL I'LL POST TWO NEW CHAPTERS TONIGHT!!**

**Thank you soo much!!**


	13. Chapter 13:Beers, Babies & Break ups

****

THANK YO TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED &FAVED & ALERTED

I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME AND I LOVE GETTING THEM BUT IF YOU FEEL THAT MY END COMMENTS (SO MANY REVIEWS & I'LL UPDATE SOONER) IS PISSING YOU OFF, I APOLOGISE. I HARDLY EVER WAIT FOR THAT CERTAIN AMOUNT BEFORE I POST. LAST CHAPTER GOT ME OVER THE 300 MARK BY QUITE A FEW SO THANK YOU SOOO SOOO MUCH!!

ALL BELONGS TO SM

* * *

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:

This chapter isn't meant to be funny. This story wasn't orignally meant to be funny but I like to add humour in all my back to the Bella/Edward plot. Don't worry there is plenty of jokes to come in later chapters. NOW BRING ON THE DRAMA....

BIG THANK YOU TO:

ali

FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU!!

ALSO, huge thank you to:

xxxlivixxx

&

hannah:)

thank you for your review which made me smile :D

* * *

****

Chapter 12

Beer, babies and break-up's

Bella's pov:

We had been parents for three whole days now and to be honest I was loving this. Our nanny was a 49 year old lady called Lynne and she was perfect for us. Alice had hired a male nanny who likes shopping and Jasper really had no choice and Emmett well he threw a huge hissy fit that Rose refused to hire his choice, some British lady with initials spelling Mary Poppings but instead went for a 25 year women who is gay and has no experience and hates all adult males and especially those that act like children. Emmett really like her.

The midnight feeds were amazing, Jasper would be doing the coffee run while Emmett would fall asleep standing up and amuse us all by falling into objects. Edward was the doting dad always at my side and Alice, well she is Alice I don't think these dolls have worn the same clothes because of her shopping spree's Charlie is finding it hilarious when I pass him covered in whatever Renesmee has chucked up. Carlisle is trying hard not to lose his temper when he finds Emmett using his medical tools for his own purposes and Esme is loving the feeling of babies in here house and have made Edward and Alice sign a contract making them promise her many grandchildren. Tonight was the night of the party. Alice insisted that we still have it and we take turns looking after the babies.

Alice had gone over the top with the party every thing themed, right down to the candy. The house was sparkling with baby pink an dblue lights and streamers were placed perfectly around the house. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Mr & Mrs Hale and the Mcarthy's had gone out of town for the weekend so we had free reign. Rensemee was sleeping, so was Corey and Kelsey. Kali was the baby up and distracting Jasper.

The guest's started arriving and Rose was on first baby watch. Angela and Ben turned up with their little boy Nate, who was placed in the Cullen nursery. Jessica still 'pregnant' and Lauren also huge turned up with their respective partners. It seems crazy but only a couple of weeks ago Edward would be with Lauren in some sleazy closet. How things drastically change. Mike and Tyler were already chugging down the alcohol and many more people turned up. Most with bumps. It was a pretty hilarious sight seeing pregnant looking teenagers doing vodka shots and groping the other 'dad's'.

"Hey beautiful, want to dance?" That was not the velvet voice of my incrediable boyfriend but of Mike 'the vile' Newton.

"Go away Newton" I hissed to him. I could smell the beer on his breath, his hands were wondering places so I slapped him away,

"I love it when they play hard to get" Was he trying to sound sexy?

"Hard to get? Mike you'll never get me in anyway so back before I find Edward and get him to kick your ass" I saw Rose waving to me, it was my turn to babysit thank god. I tried to make my escape when Newton grabbed my arm and forced his lips to mine. For all of a second it happened I felt dirty and disgusted, I pulled myself from his grasp and run to the nursery crying.

"Bella what's up? You okay?" Rose's concern stopped me from making a fast get away.

"No Mike just tried to kiss me and I couldn't get away. I cheated on Edward" I broke down, tears everywhere.

"Bells that's not cheating. That jerk Edward will kill him. Go to the nursery and calm down. I'll go find Edward and I'll see you in a few" She hugged me and I returned to my fleeing.

****

Edward's pov:

This whole party was going pretty well apart from the advances from Lauren. I was missing Bella so much even though I knew she was just in the other room. This week had been eye opening to say the least. I had a girlfriend which I truly loved, a baby daughter never mind how fake she may be, a very strange family that I wouldn't change for the world and I was enjoying school.

"So baby? How's the Brat?" that voice pushed me out of my thoughts and back into the room with a bang.

"Lauren please go away" My voice was strained.

"You never used to say that before. I remember the way I used to make you feel" Yeah disgusted I had to stoop so low to get Bella's attention, even then it was all bout her.

"It's not like that, anymore" I was brought up always to be polite but I was losing my rag a slight tad with this dozy cow.

"Well it could be" She tried to purr into my ear. I struggled from her grip to find my amazing girlfriend before she starts her baby watch.

I was scanning the room through the mass of bodies and drunken youths. Alice was in a tight clinch with Jasper. Emmett was doing the robot and Bella was kissing Mike Newton. Kissing Mike Newton, Bella? I stared at them and watch how their lips were touching. For a of a second I watched I felt my whole world crumble in front of me. Had Bella been drinking? That was the only way she would even not know what she was doing. I ran to the kitchen and picked up the first of many intoxicating beverages. The room started the blend into one and faces just spun around me. The pain was numbing and I felt great. Bella was obviously mistaken and she didn't know what she was doing. She loves me and I love her right?

"Emmett boy! Hows it going bear man?" I slurred to my cousin.

"Edward how much have you drank? Bella needs you." Rose looked at me, fuming. I never though that I would get the 'l'll kill you' eyes from her.

"Not many, Rosie girl. Lets dance, I love this song. Alice crank it up little sis. Bella will be fine, I love her" I shouted and Alice looked over at us and Jasper standing next to the DJ was staring at me strangely. I pulled Emmett with me and started to dance. Emmett was always up for fun and is my wing man "I love you man!" I shouted you him. I started enjoying myself again until I saw Newton it looked like Rose was shouting at him "YOU GO GIRL" I yelled in that direction but his and Bella's kiss swept over me again. I fought back the tears and finished off the bottle I had in my hand.

"Didn't know that you could dance so sexy" A girlie voice whispered in my ears and I felt the heat from her breath swept across me. I don't know weather it was the drink talking but I liked this. The lights went of and red beams started flashing, I couldn't see before now I was blind. I could feel a warm body, very female against my own and arms gripping my neck.

"I love you Edward" The girl said, this has to be my Bella. It really didn't help that I couldn't see. Then I felt a set of lips brush my own. It was Bella. The only girl I love, the only girl I will ever love. I felt a surge of drunken passion swep through me and I pulled this body closer to me and fully allowed the lips to take my own. I could taste the alcohol in both our mouths, of course Bella was drunk she didn't love Newton, she loved me.

The crowd started thinning but the lights never returned.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?"Alice's annoyed tone took me by surprise.

"I'm dancing, can't you see?"

"I can see as can everyone else. What about Bella? How could you? How drunk are you?" Her words were making no sense.

"Bella's enjoying herself so button out. I had a few drinks so piss off mom" Jeez I have a little bit off fun with my girlfriend and the world ends.

"I hope Bella never forgive you and cuts of your balls for good measure you drunken fool" The venom in the voice rang in my ears as she stormed off but I cured myself by returning my lips to Bella.

"Edward baby lets take this somewhere a little more private" Bella?What? I've always dreamed about losing my virginity to this girl and I couldn't wait. I didn't wait to understand I just nodded and I felt my arms being pulled in one direction. We were in the pitch black downstairs bathroom and my shirt was being pulled off. I wasn't complaining. I could feel the wet kisses down my chest.

"Oh Bella" I whispered in pleasure.

"Don't call out her name" Her name what? My senses kicked into action and I realised that the strawberry sent that surrounded Bella was no where but a foul coconut one lingered in it's place. "Oh Edward" The voice said, that voice wasn't Bella's. Before I could fully freak out door opened and the bathroom light was switched on.

"Lauren? Edward?" That was Bella's voice, Bella's very upset and hurt voice. I couldn't say it wasn't how it looked it was exactly how it looked. I was shirtless and my back facing the door and Lauren was undoing my pants in front me. I turned to see not only Bella but Rensemee in her arms. I pushed Lauren off and fell out into the now empty room covered in empty beer bottles. The lights were all switched on and I was almost blinded.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It just.." Before I could run after her Emmett's huge body blocked me.

"Edward you fucked up. Lauren Jesus Christ" Emmett looked sorry for me and gulity poured into my system blocking out the alcohol.

"I though she was Bella dude. It was dark and I drank way to much after I saw Bella kiss Mike"

"Bella didn't kiss Mike that bastard kissed her against will, she spent the whole party crying upstairs about how guilty it made her feel. She though she was cheating on you. You idiot" Emmett always spoke the truth and I loved him for that but now the truth really started to sting.

I tried to get around Emmett but was faced with one pissed of Alice.

"Don't even think about moving from where you are now. You have two options. The couch in the pool house or that sluts house but Bella is off limits" I had never seen this side of Alice before but she wasn't stopping me seeing my girlfriend. Only then I noticed Lauren running out the front door, grinning.

"Move Alice. NOW!" I was about to move her myself when Jasper stood betwen us.

"Don't talk to her that way. You messed up you can deal with the consequences. Just go Edward" I could see that I wasn't going to win so I turned to make my exit, the pool house it is. Rose was now standing in the door way. She was pissed. I heard the slap before I felt it. Rose just hit me? Man really have messed this up.

The start of the night I had a fake family. Now I have a sore cheek and alot of making up to do. I loved Bella, I always have and I always will. I would have to prove it now more than ever.

**WHAT YOU THINK?? THE DRAMA'S BACK!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: LA PUSH FRIENDS & INTENSE GROVELING...**

**REVIEWS**

**0-10 TUES UPDATE**

**11-20 MON UPDATE**

**21-30 SUN UPDATE**

**31+ TONIGHT UPDATE**

**YOU DON'T GET HOW MUCH REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO GREAT & I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!**

**THANK YOU!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14:Beaches & Sea serpents

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED & FAVED & ALERTED!!**

**IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!!**

**ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Whisperoak88 (WHO HAS ALICE ABILITIES THANK YOU)

&

Tommys My 21

WHO ALWAYS REVIEWS, THAN YOU :D

**Now I see that the drama went down well with you and Edward is now hated! Hahaha! Clear up confusion: EDWARD DIDN'T SLEEP WITH LAUREN, THEY ALMOST DID! Now I know allot of you want Bella & Edward fluff but I do have a few twists coming so for the next few chapters so bare with me, I'm sure it will be worth the wait!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Beaches & sea serpents**

**_Bella's pov:_**

I spent the whole night in tears and Rose took over my mother duties. Jasper tried to cheer me up and stayed with me all night. Alice made it her mission to clean the house from top to bottom and shouted at anyone, including myself if we so much as stepped a toe over her newly polished floor. Edward had been ordered to sleep in the pool house which made me feel even worse this was his house and I was the intruder.

I couldn't get over what I'd seen. Edward and Lauren half naked and going more serious than Edward and I have. I loved Edward with all my heart but I didn't know if that was enough.I wasn't like Lauren and maybe that's what he needs. When this task is over I get to leave and I'm not bound to him any longer. I knew that if Edward and I ever got together our friendship would always be on the line but I was willing to take that risk. Now that things are still and to be honest I don't think I can get over this I'll always want Edward in my life. Two weeks of bliss is just a small taster of what we could of had now instead I get the 16 years of friendship back and I can be happy for him that way. I can never hate Edward never mind how much I want to.

The morning passed in a blur the house was back to it's sparkling self you couldn't tell how many sins were committed here last night and Alice was still wide awake, I take it that vast amounts of coffee was used in the making of morning pixie. Jasper the godsend hadn't left my side and had been my painkiller. Emmett was my big brother and rock trying to make me laugh through his stupidity even Rose didn't get annoyed at his antics. I look at Emmett and Rose and see complete opposites but they are madly and deeply in love never mind what happens or what Emmett does Rose would never change anything about him, they work because they're meant to. Edward and I in some ways were pushed together through our friends and maybe fate has other plans.

Rose was making waffles and nursing Corey while Jasper feed both Kali and Alice feed Kelsey. Emmett was rocking Renesmee in the living room. The conversation was it's normal loud and quirky self, I knew I could always count on these people to make life suck so much less. I could tell that there were a few things on people's mind It Begin with E and ended with D

"We should go get Edward. He'll be hungry" I guess I'll break the Edward silence.

"Let him starve" Rose hissed, I know she didn't mean that. It's just all 4 of them didn't want to cross over to enemy lines

"I'll go. We need to talk anyway. Emmett have you got the baby?" The eyes of everyone burned in my direction. "Renesmee will keep me calm, so I need to take her" I answered their unspoken questions. Even though she's not real, I know that the principle is there and I won't go mad with a baby in my arms. I walked out to the pool house taking my time. I knocked on the door and a very puffy red eyed Edward answered the door and before I could say much he grabbed my in a very tight hug.

"Edward, I can't breathe" I gasped out.

"Sorry, Bella I'm so sorry. Please let me explain. I though she was you! I was drunk and after the whole Mike and you Kissing I just wasn't thinking straight, please forgive me" His eyes started water and my heart almost broke for him.

"Edward, I don't think I can, just yet forgive you for what happened. I know Alice explained the Mike thing. Lets just get through this project as friends and we'll see." I could hear the words escaping from my mouth but I couldn't bring myself self to believe them.

"Bella please don't do this, we belong together I'll prove it to you. I need you. No other girl means anything to me, they never have. Every time i went out with a girl it was to make you pretend to be my girlfriend afterwards, that was the only way I could get close to you. It's always been you. Always!"

"That's original Edward! Always me? Even when you and Lauren almost had sex on your bathroom floor? Was you thinking of me then?"

"Bella I was so drunk I though she was you!"

"Edward please don't even use that! Drink don't alter the fact that even for a second you chose someone else over me! I can't do this. The more I think about it the more it hurts. I trusted you Edward"

"I know, I will show you that you can trust me again, please just give me hope! Let me think that there is a chance me and you can be together again!"

"Edward, we friends. Friendship is all we had before and I guess its what we have again. I would like to think that we can get past this but at the moment, I can't please understand this"

"Bella, I need you."

Edwards eyes filled with even more moisture and I almost crumbled but Renesmee started to cry and brought me back to reality.

"You want me to hold her?" Edward's trembling voice asked and I handed her to him and put his breakfast on the side table.

"Guys we have plans to go to La Push after breakfast, you in?" Alice burst in and asked us.

"I actually think I'm going to home for a bit and sort some stuff out" I just needed space before the game of happy families began again.

"I don't think I'm up for the beach today either"

"Well that's okay I guess. You want me to take Rensemee? Give you guys a break?" I looked at Edward who shrugged and I turned back to Alice and nodded and took Renesmee of Edward. I smiled at Edward before I turned to leave.

"I love you Bella, always" His eyes looked straight into my soul and I knew how truthful those words were.

"I know" I whispered and left.

I left my whole heart in the room with the silly broken hearted boy. In the whole two weeks my life was greatly improved and I felt alive, I knew where I belonged but one stupid girl can undo that with Jealousy. I didn't know if Edward and I could get through this but I guess there was hope.

**_Edward's pov:_**

"I know" Bella whispered into the air. I said I love you and she said I know. Did I hurt that bad bad that my stupid betrayal outshines her love for me? I would prove my love to Bella in every way possible. I need a plan.

First stop. Laurens.

**_Rosalie's pov:_**

We left Edward sulking in the house, good enough for that idiot. All this time we have been close, a family unit and he ruins it. This is typical Edward. So selfish always thinking of himself and Lauren of all people? It makes my skin crawl. Bella was at her own house today she said she might make an appearance later but she really needed time to heal.

"Oh I can't wait to get to the beach, it's a sunny day as well. I could take Corey swimming" Emmett I love that hunk but sometime I wonder how many times he wa shit with the stupid stick.

"Emmett Corey is a doll! A computer doll. Swimming really wouldn't be the best option for a computer, you see where I'm going with this?"

"That sucks? What can they do?" I just sighed at him and continued driving.

The beach was busy today on the rare occasions that the sun makes an appearance the residents of the surrounding towns flow to La Push. Emmett grabbed the two strollers for Corey and Rensemee and sorted the baby stuff out. I got to give it two him, how immature he may be, that boy would make a great dad.

"Isn't this exciting? Look at all rides and the all the people! " Alice who was close to Emmett's mental age had much more control but girl who stood 4"10 off the ground could easily fit in with the kids. Jasper was pushing the twins. I guess it was the guys turn to play daddy.

Alice and I found a great spot by the beach. Jasper and Emmett set up a two man football match and turned the babies to watch.

"Hey leech, how's life as a mommy?" I should of guessed who it was. I could smell him before I could see him. Jacob Black and a few of his cronies standing next to out not so perfect spot.

"Piss off mutt, go shower" Alice looked confused at my anger.

"Oh still full of life. You baby looks as plastic as you do, how cute!"

"Dog move away before I get you removed" I hissed

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" Emmett knew him?

"Hey, em, what's up?" Great my arch nemesis is great chums with my boyfriend.

"Nothing much, just having fun with the kids?"

"Kids? Oh right. I see you and Blondie? " Blondie? I growled at the moron, his friends gave me a disturbing look.

"Hey dude! Let me introduce you to my son, Corey Emmett Mcarthy and my cousins daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"He's a cutie and Renesmee? Wow attractive doll." Only a mongrel could find a doll attractive.

"You wanna hold her?" I hated that boy sometimes more than I loved him.

"Sure, why not?" Emmett passed Renesmee to Jacob. "Oh Nessie looks so real?"

"Nessie?" I spat out, how dare he name her.

"Well that names a mouthful, Nessie is easier. Who named her anyhow?"

"I did and I would appreciate it if you didn't nick name my daughter after a sea serpent" Bella said to the lanky pup.

"BELLA!!" Every shouted. She looked much better but looked annoyed at the dog, which I was liking.

"Bella I take it? Nice baby, even hotter mom" He was now hitting on Bella, I wish I could hit him. Bella gave him an awkward smile before he and his pack scampered off to go cliff diving, pity there I couldn't hold him under the water.

"How you feeling Bella?" Alice asked before anyone else had the chance.

"Okay I guess. I though things through and I talked to Edward. Life goes on!"

"What's happening with you and Edward?"

"Just friends, for now but hopefully there is a future. " She didn't sound so sure of herself. Alice and I both gave her big hugs. Jasper was on the sand cursing as Emmett threw the football which hit him straight in the balls. Bella even laughed. I hope there is a chance her and Edward will get back together.

**WHAT YOU THINK? MOSTLY A FILLER BUT I ALMOST CRIED BREAKING EDWARD AND BELLA UP :'(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME :D**

**THANK YOU **

**CARLIEXX**


	15. Chapter 15: Forgive me?

**ALL BELONGS TO SM**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHOSE REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED!!**

**MAKES MY DAY!!**

**

* * *

**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**

* * *

**

WA0520

thank you for your constant reviews!!

&

amylily123 THANK YOU! (DON'T CRY :p)

&

2day-2morrow-4ever-2gether

FANKOO!!

**Chapter 15**

**Forgive me?**

**Bella's pov:**

It's been two days since I broke up with Edward. This task of course went on. I slept in the guest room and Edward stayed in his room. We took parenting responsibilities together we acted like friends. When I came from La Push, Edward wasn't home which suited me well. I have all but forgotten the two weeks of bliss. Edward and I have acted like normal friends and I like this, for the moment. I though today would be the worst at school, I was right but for all the wrong reasons. Edward made a very public display of his affections for me which gained me loads of unwanted attention.

_Flashback:_

_Homeroom had just finished and I went to my locker and found a note and a rose._

**_Isabella Marie Swan I give you this RED rose as it reminds me of how your cheeks glow._**

**_Remember I'll always catch you._**

**_You are my life now._**

**_E_**

_Edward was an old romantic at heart but this doesn't mean he's forgiven. Leaving first period stopping at my locker again I found another note with strawberries this time._

**_My Bella, I give you strawberries as this is my favourite scent in the whole world. Your scent. So Delicious I could eat you up._**

**_Be safe_**

**_E_**

_After second period again I was at my locker, I was afraid to open it. Edward was using his powers on me to dazzle me into forgiving him. I opened my locker and found it was empty, I didn't know weather to be relieved or disappointed. I got to my third class of the day to find my desk covered blue heart shaped candy lollies also with a note._

**_Blue for my favourire colour on you and the lollies because I think your sweet(cheesy I know)._**

**_Look after my heart I left it with you_**

**_E_**

_I left the room still glowing red and still trying to avoid the stares of my class mates. I managed to get to trig safely avoiding my locker and anyone I would know. I saw a clear desk and sat down hiding myself from the class behind a big book. Before the class started a girl who I don't know came up to me and handed me a box. It was wrapped in ribbons, I opened it to find milk chocolate and a note._

**_No chocolate in the whole world could be as attractive than the colour of your eyes. These chocolates are just tiny reminders of how I love beautiful brown eyes._**

**_I love you_**

**_E_**

_I was holding back tears. How could I still hate him?How could I not be with this boy? I had to get out of here. I told my teacher that I needed to see the nurse. When I got free I made a mad dash out of school grounds. Before I got to far my phone beeped and a picture message showed up of a lamb and a message: **The lamb so innocent, delicate and pure. Reminds me of you. forgive me? E. **I just had to get away everything reminds me of him._

I also found out that Edward went to Laurens house after our break up and told her parents about their precious daughters antics also taking proof apparently Emmett found some incriminating files at the police station which he photocopied and lent to Edward. The files showed that Lauren spent most her social life under the influence of many substance and with a few male friends. I asked Emmett what else he had photocopied at my dad's work and he showed me a mass of files from people that we know.

Jessica and Tyler who would of though? Mike nude, not something I wish to see but there were pictures. Even Alice and Rosalie had a files for speeding and tickets. Emmett seemed proud of his findings and I was momentarily distacted from my heartache.

After Edward's visit to Laurens he also contacted the people responsible for this project and alerted them of Laurens cheating. Lauren took of her fake belly for the party and well that's against the rules. She was instantly disqualified and now hasn't got enough credits to graduate. Her parents are sending her to an all girls school where she will re-do her senior year. I did laugh at that. Dispute Edward's best efforts there was a part of me that held me back. I loved Edward, I knew this and I think he knows this but a few phone calls and payback doesn't work, well that's what my sanity is screaming at me. I'm crazy screw sanity.

I was in the Cullen's kitchen feeding Rensemee and Kali whilst Jasper tackled a nasty looking diaper from Kelsey when Alice and Rose walked in arguing about something.

"What's up with you two?" I asked.

"I'm not going! The place reeks and its inhabitants are mutant freaks" Rose moaned and Alice huffed then turned her attention to me.

"Bella you have to come!" Alice was so annoying sometimes.

"Do I have to? That Jacob's a creep"

"You can say that again! stupid mutt" Rose hissed. Apparently Jacob was a student of Rose's on work day and well she really doesn't like him. She refers to him as a dog, to be honest I don't know why.

"Rose that's not helping! Bella please?" Alice was trying to convince me to come to the bonfire party Jacob's dad had invited us to. Charlie and Carlisle are distant friends of the Blacks and we all now have been invited down to their monthly bonfire party and Alice has been trying to make me and Rose go.

"Why don't you go and I babysit?"

"Hey no you don't that's my excuse!"

"You two suck! The guys are going!" Alice's whining had attracted Esme to the kitchen.

"We're all going. No arguments we leave in an hour" Esme made her official voice and walked back to the living room. Alice being the child that she is poked her tongue out and skipped off, Jasper stated laughing but only to be meet with mine and Rose's death glares.

**Edward's pov:**

I had spent all day making sure my plan was going down well. I knew that Bella stopped at her locker after almost every lesson and I knew how stubborn she could be. Emmett was already in on my mission, of course Rose knew nothing she was still ready to burn me alive if I tried anything on Bella. Alice was in which meant so was Jasper. Alice got me Bella's locker combination and Jasper used his looks to get the teacher's to agree with my stunts. Emmett made sure that Bella never bumped into me and Rose was oblivious.

It was my turn to have Renesmee in classes with me so it made things trickier. I watched after homeroom when she got my first attempt, she smiled and glowed a lush pink. After second lesson I saw again that same smile of hope, but I knew Bella to well, I wasn't forgiven yet. After third period I watched Bella go to her locker and see that it was empty, I though I saw a look of dissappointment on her face which gave me enough courage to go through with phase 3. I saw through the classroom window her reaction. I jumped for joy quite literally and got told off from a passing teacher.

Phase 4 of my plan needed a messenger, Emmett paid some junior to deliver. Both he and I watched Bella turn red and tear up. This final note included "forgive me" so I went to my lesson hopeful.

Lunch was next and I was nervous. Alice asked me how it went and I told her but I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I started to get worried. Everyone asked about her whereabouts and then I started to panic. before I could go start a search party my phone beeped. A text from Bella.

**Edward I had to go.**

**I'm sorry....**

**B**

I wasn't going to cry here. So much for hope. Before anyone had a chance to ask whats wrong I took Renesmee and stormed to my locker. I slammed open the door to find a velvet box containing honey, a cuddly lion toy, emerald green heart necklace and a note.

**Velvet reminds me of your voice**

**Honey reminds me of your smell**

**The lion reminds me of your courage**

**The green heart reminds me of your eyes and how much a simple look can make my heart stop beating**

**Edward I had to go.**

**I'm sorry... That your stuck with me.**

**Yours always Bella**

Now I was crying. How very manly.

"And your tears remind me that not only my heart is breaking" Her voice was music to my ears as I turned to faced the girl I love, my lamb.

**Bella's pov**:

I grumbled as I stalked off to get changed. Renesmee in my arms still sleeping. Stupid doll had it lucky.

I had forgiven Edward because I love him and he showed me how much I mean to him. He reminded me how much he cares, I'm a sucker for romance so I let my Romeo win.

I walked into Edward's room where he was already immaculately dressed. His crooked smile filled the room and my knees went weak. I placed Renesmee in the crib and wrapped my arms around Edward.

"Guess we're all going to that stupid bonfire! Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't drink!"

"Hahaha very funny." His voice slightly caught be surprise at my joke.

"I thought so. I can't believe Esme is throwing me to the wolves. I though she liked me. I don't want to go" I really really didn't want to go.

"Don't worry no wolves will get you" Edward stood up and was towering over me. He was calming but not as good as Jasper.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"If that Jacob starts the Nessie crap I'll rip out his throat" Edward was giving me eyes "What?"

"I love you Isabella"

"I love you too Edward" Back to my happy place.

**WHAT YOU THINK?? DON'T WORRY PLENTY MORE DRAMA/FUN/TWISTS TO COME!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**THANK YOU XX**


	16. Chapter 16:Real Magic

**ALL BELONGS TO SM**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED & ALERTED & FAVED I EFFING LOOOOVE YOU :D**

**

* * *

**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

bellaklutz2010

&

saanah4

**thank you for your wonderful comments they make my day!!**

**

* * *

**

I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ONE REVIEWER!

She has given me the biggest ego boost ever and made my day. They day I read her latest review I was having a beyond shit day and she turned it around with her amazing comments. So this story is dedicated to her for making me feel so good!!

MRS CULLEN LDC

I LOVE YOU AND YES I WILL KIDNAP ROB PATTINSON AND GIVE WRAP HIM THEN SEND HIM YOUR WAY!!

* * *

SORRY THIS UPDATE HAS TAKEN SO LONG!! MY SOCIAL LIFE CALLED!:D

THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT MOSTLY A FILLER BUT ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Real magic**

**Edward's pov:**

Driving to La Push was a nightmare Bella, Renesmee, Corey, Emmett and Rosalie all drove down with me in the Volvo. Rosalie was in a foul mood about being made to interact with the disgusting inbred morons that live and smell like a pack of wolves, her words not mine. Bella was nervous about something and Emmett was just hyper that there would be a BBQ. Alice, Jasper and the twins took Alice's car while the parents drove down in their own cars.

Since we couldn't all fit in my car, Renesmee sat on Bella's lap for the journey. Bella was such a natural with this task, I knew I didn't deserve her, after everything that had gone on I still felt uneasy like I could lose her to my own stupidity.

"How long do think we're expected to stay?" Rose hissed.

"All night I assume. There's like a tribal celebration. Someones engagement or something. Apparently it's a honour to witness these things" I replied.

"Honour? Are you kidding me? I hate bonfires" Rose really wasn't the outdoorsy type. Bella was trying to hid her giggles by coughing.

"Come on Rose, I won't be that bad. Maybe we can sneak off and enjoy the beach juts you and me" Emmett tried to cheer up Rose and I grimaced at the image.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Bella said trying hard not to gag.

The rest of the trip was filled with Emmett and Bella's duet of summer loving from Grease. I tried hard not to laugh as Emmett killed the high notes of that song but it was very distracting. I almost crashed, twice causing Alice to stop abruptly and she passed giving me the middle finger. This was going to be an entertaining night.

We all arrive luckily in once piece. The whole beach and cliff area was glowing with fires and the air was filled with cooking meats. It was a delicious atmosphere. I grabbed Bella's hand and pushed the pram to where everyone was gathered. Charlie and my parents were met by an older man in a wheelchair.

"Billy I would like to thank you on behalf of my family for this invite, it's very much appreciated" I swear I heard Rosalie growl at Carlisle.

We all walked to the biggest bonfire and took our places on the logs. It had a very magical feel to the night. Around us were the elders of the tribe and the younger generations. Tonight was the celebration of Sam and Emily's engagement. Sam was the eldest of the children and was considered the Alpha, tonight was in Honor of them. Emily was a very pretty girl and Sam hada sense of authoritybut you could tell by the way they looked at each other that they owned each others souls.

I only hoped that people would see that when I looked at Bella. Who was holding our fake daughter and looking every inch of perfection.

There is a ceremony that will take place first called 'imprinting' it's where the man will swear his undying love to his bride in front of everyone and claim her as his own. This is the mans declaration of finding his soul mate, it's very spiritual. The Quileutes believe that they descend from wolves and this ceremony is also to welcome Sam into wolf-hood. He is a man but more than that he is now a wolf. This was all explained to us by Billy Black, who was passing his Alpha status onto Sam. The alpha is always the eldest male to come of age.

This whole exchange of vows and and promises was very educational. Bella was positively glowing next to me, even Rosalie was enjoying herself. She even cracked a smile. Alice was in her prime I swear she is from a fairy tale, that little elf. Jasper was absorbing the magic and I could see why he and Alice are meant to be. He calms her and restrains her in ways I didn't think were humanly possible.

Even the babies were picking up on the good feeling. Not one of them cried or stirred. Other than a few diaper changes their presence was hardly noticeable. The elder women were like doting grandparents on the dolls, even discussing introducing this in the La Push high seeing how it was positively effecting us. I laughed at the reaction from some of the kids at this discussion.

This whole night so far would be utterly perfect if it wasn't for the boy about our age staring at Bella. I felt her shudder every time she glance over and noticed his stares.

"Who is he?" I whispered in her ear.

"Jacob Black. Billy's son." She whispered back.

"I don't like the way he looks at you" I murmured knowing she'd hear.

"Jealous are you?" She replied smugly and teasingly. I just wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed her head. Before I could make my way down to her lips, Billy Begin speaking again.

"Now we shall finish this ceremony with a story of our legends. All Quileutes will know these but our visitors do not. This is for you our new friends welcome to the Quileutes tribe." Billy then went into detail about how the Quileutes came from wolves and protected the land and how they fought against the cold ones. How the wolves will always be watching and protecting until the end of time. I had goosebumps by the time the old man had finished speaking. There was a silence that filled the gathering, it was very calming.

"Now lets eat and celebrate tonight in style" Billy announced and Emmett jumped for joy.

Tonight has put allot of things into perspective for me. Witnessing the commitment between to people and watching someones life change in front of me made me very grateful of what I have and made me crave a future similar to this one I had watched tonight. Life was complicated but living is harder, as long as you have your 'tribe's you can overcome anything.

I looked at my tribe and tried to find the similarities from the story Billy just told. Carlise was of course the elder Alpha and Esme his doting wife and mother to all of us. Charlie was the to make sure the law was kept. Rosalie was loyal warrior, fierce but honest. Alice was the reason we fight to protect our family, her innocence is the esseance of life. Jasper was willing to die for each of us, a solider. Emmett would be the future Alpha, that scared me to be honest I doubt that man would ever come of age mentally. Bella was the princess, selfless and willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good and I was there to save her.

2 weeks ago I was Edward Cullen, jock and desperately in love with my best friend now I was complete. I was watering up. Maybe I was also coming of age. I laughed at my own mental joke.

"Dude please don't tell me your crying?" Emmett boomed at me eating a huge burger.

"Shut up Emmett before I feed you the floor"

"Edward crying Edward's crying" He started chanting and I lunged at him.

**Bella's pov:**

It's amazing how one night can clear your mind. I held Renesmee in my arms and rocked her. Emmett was tormenting Edward about something which resulted in a wrestling match that Jasper joined in on. Alice was watching over her twins and giving Jasper advice. The Quileute boys were gathered around the scene watching intently, I wouldn't be surprise if it turned into a tournament Rosalie was Talking to Leah Clearwater and getting on really well even allowing Leah to hold Corey. Charlie, Billy and Carlisle were in deep conversation about fishing and Esme was talking to Emily, most likely giving her future marriage advice.

"Hey hot momma" I should of known better than to expect to avoid him all night.

"Go away Jacob" I tried to sound polite.

"that's not nice" Oh god he's going to be worse than Newton.

"I have a boyfriend" I said eyeing up Edward who was now topless and wrestling Jasper.

"So I see. How's Nessie?" I heard a growl and didn't realise that it was me until I spat back at him.

"It's Renesmee. RUH NES MAY. It's not that hard" I said through gritted teeth.

"I like Nessie better" He's so cocky. I just huffed and walked to sit next to Alice.

As predicted the Quileute boys had teamed up and it was now Edward, Emmett and Jasper against Jacob, Quil and Embry. It was pretty funny when Edward head locked Jacob. The rest of the night followed in the same style. Our boys taking on the Cold Onesnickname and the Quileute acting in a pack. They were on acting out they ancient wars that Billy described in his story. I laughed at that Edward the cold one, the blood drinker, the vampire. I would like to see that. It was entertaining to say the least. When we finally got home to the Cullen's Charlie was going to crash on their couch.

Tomorrow was Nanny day. We all had work again. Just before I went to bed I though I could add little drama into evening. I went to torment Charlie some more.

"Dad, you do remember it's the second work day tomorrow. Don't you?" I asked louder than usual hoping to get a certain someones attention.

"I do, so keep it down. I actually want to sleep tonight" Charlie hissed.

"Okay. Good Night Day. Have fun with Emmett tomorrow!" I chuckled hearing that Emmett had heard what I had said and was now running toward Charlie like a child at Christmas. Emmett was rambling on about his bigger gun and what fun they were going to have tomorrow. Charlie shoot me glare and I laughed myself back to Edward's room.

"What's up, love?" Edward asked seeing my grin.

"Nothing just Emmett realising it's work day tomorrow!" I tried to hide my amusement but the giggles escaped from me.

"Poor Charlie" Edward muttered.

"I know. I guess the chief of police is going to be very tired tomorrow, he might actually give Emmett real ammunition hoping he'll have an accident on himself" Edward laughed and pulled me to him.

"I'll miss you tomorrow" He sounded so sexy.

"We'll you have me now.." Before our kiss could deepen the baby monitor started going and Renesmee's crys filled the room.

"Back to reality love" Edward said before leaving. I fell to the bed and before I could control my action's I was sleeping.

**WHAT YOU THINK??**

**XX**


	17. Chapter 17: This is marriage

**ALL BELONGS TO SM.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW/FAVES/ALERTS

* * *

**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

BELLA- THANK YOU :D

&

****************

Dessie cullen -thank you :P:P

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**This is marriage**

**Edward's pov:**

Work day, number two. Great more old ladies and their cheek pinching. It's almost 7am and I look like shit. Renesmee had a bad night slept for a total of 2 hours, cried most of the night. Bella and I took it in turns but neither of us slept much. Then when we did manage to sleep one of the other babies cried.

So I'm now running on 50 cups of coffee and 30 minutes sleep. The task today is to write up a list of demands/requests we want our nanny to keep to. We have to write up a list of things that will sooth the babies, if the get cranky and what are the favourite thing. This is meant to show how well we have been paying attention to our dolls and how well we handle a real work situation with hired help.

Today is going to be hard. I have to leave for the hospital in 30 minutes and I'm still only in my boxers. Bella is in the shower and taking her time, we still haven't written up our list yet.

"Bella, how long does it take to shower?" I finally gave in and shouted into the bathroom. I returned to sitting on the bed and waiting the door. Bella finally imerged with a face like thunder. "About time" I muttered under my breath but I obviously didn't say it quiet enough.

"Your an asshole, you know that. Your not the only one who's been up all night and all you have to do today is prance around greeting old people so remove that stick from your ass before I give you something to whine about." She hissed at me. I really wasn't in the mood.

"Excuse me. I spend most of the night with the baby trying to settle her down while you just made coffee. That must of been so difficult for you. I'm terribly sorry, love." I spat back, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Coffee which you drank, which you practically ordered me to make. Hello Edward it's the 21 century I'm not some housewife slaving over her husband demands. Get with the times. God your so frustrating" She was turning red with anger, she picked up the closest object to her which was a DVD case and threw it at me.

"Very mature of you Bella, I must say. Throwing things are we. I'm forgetting who's the baby now."

"Look in the mirror, kiddo." She growled

"Hilarious, your funny you know that?"

"Well I must have some comical value to be with a joke like you." I was angry before but I'm now fuming.

"Joke.." Before I could shout anything else, Renesmee started crying. Both Bella and I huffed.

"I go. Why don't you go have your shower and pamper yourself." I turned to and walked into the bathroom.

I wasn't angry at Bella and I know I shouldn't of taken my frustration out on her but it's so hard this parenting thing. No sleep and a busy day ahead of you. It's like it's a real marriage.

The shower was relaxing and awaking. I had about 10 minutes left to get dressed and sort out this list before our nanny turned up. I had to suck up to Bella first, she's to stubborn to apologise so I guess I'll make the first move. The bedroom was empty. As was the nursery. I sheepishly made my way to the kitchen. Emmett and Rose we in a full blown argument in the living room, I guess Bella and I aren't the only ones suffering.

My parents sitting on the couch watching them argue with smug grins on their faces. Corey was in Esme's arms, sleeping. Charlie was watching the TV and hoping Rose would kill Emmett so he wouldn't be able to go to work today.

"Morning Edward, sleep well?" Carlisle asked trying hard not to laugh which resulted in my middle finger and Esme to burst out laughing and Charlie to mutter "That's my girl". Bastards.

The kitchen was a war zone. 3 babies covered in food. The tables filled with many used cups. Breakfast ingredients strewn across the counters. Jasper was looking as bad as I feel, he was reading the paper sporting a bleeding fist.

"What happened dude?" I tried to sound sympathetic

"I punched a wall. " his voice was thick from lack of sleep.

"Marriage problems?"

"You could say that." He said through gritted teeth and downing black coffee.

Bella and Alice where in the dinning room writing up the lists since us men can't be trusted and are so insensitive. Their bitching discussion was loud enough for Jazz and I to hear. I admit I was a tad mean but I don't think Jasper could ever be called insensitive. I finished eating a pop tart and changed Resnemee, who was finally asleep. The twins looked peaceful in their car seats. Three little angels that spent the night torturing us.

The front door bell rang and the three nannies were here. All the girls ran to greet them. Bella shot me daggers as she passed me and Alice growled at Jasper. Emmett made his way to us with a hand shaped red mark across his cheek. Before I could ask he answered us.

"Never call Rose a crazy control freak who should never be allow to breed." He said slumping into the stool next to me. We could hear chatter from the front room. The girl's where handing the instructions over to the nannies.

"Edward, time to go" Carlisle called from amongst the chaos. I picked up Renesmee and wished the guys 'good luck'. I greeted Lynne, our nanny and handed over Renesmee to Bella. I tried to kiss her but she turned her head. I said my goodbyes and left with Carlisle.

**Bella's pov:**

I was still fuming at Edward. I gave the instructions to Lynne and kissed Renesmee goodbye. I was once again driving the Volvo, maybe a few scratched today wouldn't be a bad thing. Stupid Edward. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep at the wheel and I wouldn't want to crash today. Emmett's on duty and from what I heard Charlie has a hard time controlling his punishments, so being strip searched isn't something I plan on being involved in.

The school was just as boring the as last time. The kid's questions are now about the actual baby not the fake bump. During reading time I fell asleep.

Lunch time was already upon me and I left to go home to eat. Esme was as usual cleaning. She demanded that she cook my dinner. That woman is a god, I don't know how she does it. Alice's nanny was out with the twins and Rosalie's nanny was in the nursery. Lynne, my nanny was running errants with Renesmee.

Maybe I should apologise to Edward, since it was partly my fault to. I did feel bad, we've only just got back together and a night without sleep can't ruin what we've built can it?

"How you feeling, dear?" Esme was the mother I didn't have, I love our girlie chats.

"Tired and now hungry" Tired was an understatement.

"I can remember when Edward was a baby. He was a nightmare, never sleeping and always crying." She was smiling at the memory. Baby Edward, I've seen the pictures, always the cute kid.

"How did you get through it?"

"By almost killing Carlisle. It shows you that you have to work for good things. I'd take a hundred more sleepless nights just to see my children happy."

"That's sweet. I don't think I could do it. Just one nigh and Edward and I are at each others throats"

"But you'll get through this and be better for it when it's a real baby."

"Real baby? That's a scary thought."

"Well I hope it don't put to off children to much. I want grandchildren Bella!" She laughed as she left the room. Grandchildren. Edward and me? I actually ain't that scared.

**Rosalie's pov:**

The disturbed kids of La Push will have real problems if they mess with me today. First off I haven't slept at all, second my nanny which I hired to abuse Emmett for his stupid behaviour came onto me and thirdly it was the time of the month. I almost run over a few slow doddering students in the car park, if the dick's dented my car I'd reverse over them.

I huffed my way to my desk and waited for the damn day to start.

"Miss. Hale, your first student Quil Ateara." The stupid receptionist said in that cheery voice of hers. A boy who I recognised from the night before stumbled in.

"Hey Blondie. Heard great things about you!"

"Great another dog. Oh joy."

"Aw don't be like that. Your my councilor, so council me." He wiggled his eyebrows, ew.

"Only someone like you could think that was sexy. Let me see. You are secretly in love with your male best friend?"

"Nope."

"Your a women stuck in a man's body"

"Nope, I'm all man." Nice.

"You want to kill yourself?" There's one for hoping.

"Nope."

"Then what's the hell is your problem?" I was losing my Patience with him.

"Quil"

"What?"

"The name you'll be screaming later, remember that" He winked and jogged out before I could find anything hard and heavy to throw at him.

Today was going to be long.

**Emmett's pov:**

Today was dragging. No speeders, no robberies, no blackmailing files, no nothing. I was playing cards with some off the officers when Charlie called me into his office.

"What's up boss?"

"We have a situation." His voice was different. he wasn't annoyed at me for once.

"What? Cool! What is it? murder? something juicy!" I felt my energy levels rise with excitement.

"Emmett calm down." Okay he was now getting annoyed.

"Sorry boss! What is it?"

"Well before this project was set up, there were a few things they needed to get in order. Of course the hospital stuff would of had to been organised and set up, this was part of the project. The early labours, fake labours, the jobs, the appointments, the nanny interviews are all part of the grade. It's meant to prepare you for later life and help you gain the skills you'll need for adult life." He was rambling on and it wasn't making much sense.

"I already know this, what's it got to do with me?"

"Well as you know life isn't always as straight forward as this task and in order to get real experiences somethings need to happen. Not all skilled are gain through good experiences. Do you know what I'm saying Emmett?" I wanted to say yea, but I really didn't.

"No, not really. What bad things?"

"In life and especially with children, bad unexpected things happen that you need to deal with. These things were set up by the people of the project to test some students. As a deputy police officer Emmett you have to act like one for these set of tasks, this is the reason your being told before the test begins."

"Charlie, what's going to happen?" I was confused and now worried.

**Jasper pov:**

My phone started ringing and Mr. Frost wasn't to pleased. I excused myself and went out into the hall. Caller ID: Alice.

"Hello, Alice what's wrong?"

**Rosalie pov:**

"Jacob Black if you don't get the hell away from me. I'll kill you! You idiotic..." Before I could kick the pup's ass my phone Begin to ring. Caller ID: Emmett"

"WHAT! Emmett, what's happened?"

**Bella's pov:**

Esme was an Italian genius. Her food is legendary. The house phone Begin to ring and I heard Esme answer. I continued to munch at my meatballs when Esme tossed me the phone.

"Bella honey, It's Edward" Her voice had a tone of sadness to it.

"Edward, what's going on?"

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY:

THE TRUTH HURTS:

Bella is in a car crash. This kills Charlie and Renee and Bella loses her memory. Adopted by Carlisle and Esme she tries to rebuild her life. New friends (Edward & Alice Masen, Jasper&Rosalie Hale) try to help her. She has flashbacks and soon realises that her past is something she may not want to remember. What's Edward hiding? Emmett is in the story just not yet. M for adult themes.

PLEASE READ!!

What's going on?? As we all know life isn't just babies and bonfires. Real life is a bitch, so what's in store for the 6 parents??

_Clue:_

ONLY ONE COUPLE WILL ACTUALLY GET TESTED! BUT WHO?? ALICE/JASPER OR ROSE/EMMETT OR EDWARD/BELLA........... mwhahaha

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'LL POST WHEN THE REVIEWS GET TO 500!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18:Real life bites

**This chapter is sad but hopefully abit funny too. This idea came to me when I was visiting the doctor with. (I am a about to become a mother myself) and these events do happen. I'm lucky enough not to have personally been through this. But member's off my family have so I added this into my story. 1) It fits well with the plot and cop Emmett is hilarious to write and 2) It hopefully is good to read.**

**thank you**

**ALL BELONGS TO SM.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The truth bites.**

**  
**

**Rosalie's pov:**

Emmett had disturbed my verbal war with the dog so this better be good.

"Emmett, your rambling? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" I could hear Emmett going on about the task, new test and us? What? I was still at my office with Jacob Black, who really wasn't helping.

"Someones having a bad case of PMS."He muttered and I just lost it. I threw my phone and jumped on Jacob, both hands around his neck.

"Jacob, that's it" I hissed.

"Miss. Hale please realise ." Now the teachers were trying to pull me off him. I heard one of them say that he had called the police.

I found my phone but Emmett had hung, well that don't bother me to much. If what that old cronk said was true. The police aka my boyfriend should be here soon enough.

**Edward's pov:**

Carlisle just explained that another series of hidden tests. Some students will lose have to face the grim truth of reality. When Carlisle explained this I was really upset, he explained that he didn't know if Bella and I have to go through this test. I had been told because my job is a vital job to this task and I was allowed to know. Carlisle said that Emmett also knows, but since when does Emmett take anything serious.

It was lunch time and I was feeling the guilt from this mornings argument. I knew Bella was at the house so I phoned there. My mom answered and I explained that I needed to talk to Bella, she was upset because I was upset.

"Bella, I'm so sorry love. I love you"

"I know. I love you too. we're both just tired and I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry" Her voice was like music to my ears and just the sound of it made me smile.

"Me either, I'll see you after work. I love you. Bye." I so badly wanted to let her in on this tests but it was against the rules.

"I love you. Bye bye." I hung up the phone to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"What's up dad?"

"The test have began. Angela and Ben's baby has been brought in. Ready to be the doctor?" He looked down, he only did this when he has bad new, I wonder what's happening.

A recognised a few students that were being tested and saw the examiners marking down their reactions and responses. I had been assigned to Angela and Ben. I was baby Nate's doctor, I guess this was my test.

**Jasper's pov:**

"Alice? What's happened?" All I could here was crying and Alice panicking. "Alice, honey what's happened calm down. Explain."

"It's the girls. They've been kidnapped by our stupid nanny!" Alice was hysterical.

"What do you mean kidnapped?"

"It's a stupid hidden test. This is ours. We have to deal with the situation like real parents. "

"What hidden test? I don't understand. How'd you find out?"

"I phoned Matt and there was no answer, I phoned Esme and told me he had gone out with them. I phone his phone again and someone picked it up saying the phone's been dumped. I called Mr. Banner and he explained that this project is meant to reflect real life, so now we have been give a real life situation. Our babies are gone."

"Calm down sweetie. Come home I'll meet you there. Have you phone the police?"

"Yes, they in La Push at the moment dealing with a violent situation but they'll meet us back home soon."

"Okay, well go home. I'll see you soon. I love you Ali, they'll be okay."

I explained to Mr. Frost and bolted home. Esme was already there with Rosalie and Emmett's nanny and Corey. Bella had taken time off work and was with Renesmee. Alice was on her way home. Edward was at the hospital, apparently the other tests were sick babies and cot deaths. This was a very grim test but I could see the point off it. Not everything is perfect in life.

Emmett was heading here as he was also being tested but at his policing skills. Rosalie had been fired and arrested by Charlie for attacking a student. All of them were on their way.

Mr. Banner had explained that Alice and I would be tested on our parenting skills, how we handle a crisis and how we get through this situation. Charlie already knew what was going to happen, as did Carlisle they just didn't know who it would happen to.

Emmett turned up with Charlie and a few minutes later Alice rushed in and jumped into my arms. Everyone was gathered around and Charlie started explaining.

"Right. The twins were kidnapped at approx 11am this morning. Mathew Jordan Phillips is the man who took Kelsey and kali Whitlock. We don't know if hes holding them ransom. He hasn't been in contact with the police. We'll have everything set up here if he Get's in contact with us, but for now we need to work on appeals for the twin and look for clue for their whereabouts."

"Isn't this a bit far fetched for a simple school project? I mean this actually happens to people and it's a bit insensitive to react this?" Esme asked

"Well I though so but because this does actually happen, they though this might rise awareness for children's safety and parental responsibilities."

"What do we do know?"

"Sit tight, wait for news. Emmett and I have to follow up some leads." When Charlie said this he grimaced at Emmett jumping from his seat and rubbing his hands together. Charlie said his goodbye and walked out, Emmett bounding off after him almost knocking over Edward in the process. Edward already knew what had happened and he hugged his sister.

It's now 5:30pm, the twins have been missing from almost 7 hours.

**Bella's pov:**

This whole thing is surreal. Alice and Jasper we acting like real parents. Alice was distraught and Jasper trying his best to remain calm but slipping up occasionally, when Jasper let out his emotion's we all felt it. Edward came in soon after Charlie and Emmett left. He looked very down. I lead him to the kitchen where we were on our own. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Edward's what wrong?" I asked feeling his body holding back tears.

"This whole task. It just brings reality home. I had to act like a real doctor today." His voice was breaking.

"What happened?"

"A few people had to bring their babies in because they got sick and you could see real emotion's in their faces."

"But Edward this is a test, it'll soon be over and we'll be better for it." I was trying to be reassuring but his expression was so painful.

"Bella, I had to tell Angela and Ben that their son died. Never mind how fake this may be, it's heartbreaking that this happens."

"What? Poor Angela. I'm so sorry Edward." My own heart started to break and

Edward and I held each other for a good ten minutes before anyone interrupted us. I phoned Angela and offered my condolences. She said Ben was in a worse state and they didn't know what to do. The test still isn't over and they must now organise a funeral.

I offered my help which she accepted. This task really does make you think about issues like this. Death is part of life and being given this opportunity to practise, if that's the right word at death, is something I guess I should be grateful for.

**Emmett's pov:**

Charlie and I headed to the places. Matt and the babies where last spotted. The post office, Forks. I had to interview the staff about any suspicious behaviour. The first of the two counter workers was an younger old lady, about 40. Died blonde hair and a very obvious moustache. She knew nothing and saw nothing. Next up was Doris, a 62 year old widow who served Matt. She claims to know nothing.

"She's lying" I said to Charlie when we got back into the cruiser.

"Emmett she's not lying." He was sipping coffee. This was my test. Suspect everyone. Trust no one.

"She's lying. I tell you. She was sweating through that interview and she looks shifty." I noted this in my pad. Doris, suspect number 2.

"Emmett. Please. Leave. Her. Alone."

"Fine, I'll find out the truth and then the bitch is going down." I was allowed to drive today, so when I pulled off I gave Doris they eye's. "I'll be watching you" I mouthed to her and Charlie just shook his head.

We had gone through the whole town, interviewing most the people. A story was starting to emerge. Matt was last spotted at Betty's corner shop around 11:05 am. Both twins were well at this time. It's now 6:30 pm. This was my investigation and I won't rest until my nieces are home, safe.

Charlie clocked off and his real deputy took over. I had the option to do overtime, which I took.

The call came in that Matt's car had been spotted and that he had been seen with a female accomplice. Let's get to work.

**Alice's pov:**

It's now 7pm. Charlie had finished and Emmett was in charge, this didn't fill me with confidence. Edward explained how the other parents were being tested. sick babies, that is horrible and then he explained what happened to Angela and Ben. I cried for them. Jasper was my rock. I love him so much.

I even forgive him for saying that I'm like one of those munchkins from the wizard of oz on speed. Last night was bad. No sleep and continuous arguements but now all that seems trivial to this stupid test.

Emmett phoned and explained that Matt's car was spotted in Port Angeles at 5pm and a female accomplice was with him buying baby supplies. Emmett then started rambling on about a Doris, which I have no idea what he meant, maybe it's a code for something.

This has made me realise that life is more than just shops and fast cars, this really happens.

* * *

hit or miss??(sorry about the middle thing. It f**ked up!!)

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!

I LOVE TO GET REVIEWS AND AS A BIG THANK YOU I AM CURRENTLY WRITING CHAPTER 19, WHICH I HOPE TO POST ASAP!!

Chapter 19: RETURN OF EMMETT, SUPER COP!!

PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE

V

V

V

V


	19. Chapter 19:Supercop

**ALL BELONGS TO SM.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVES**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

twihead22796yay we're all dorks :D

&

**dessie cullen**, my advice? Write for yourself! Pick a story which you like and write it to the best of your ability! which I'm sure is fantastic! Never doubt yourself!

&

neverstopdreaming THANK YOU :D

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

REASON FOR MY LATE UPDATE:

As most you guys know I am myself having a baby! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ABOUT THAT!

but this week my waters broke, I'm only 30 weeks so they baby wouldn't be okay, so I have been in hospital this week, only coming home today. I have been put on steroid injections to build my little girls lungs up. Labour had been delayed for now and everything seems to be okay.

Thank you for those who have read this story and it means a lot to me! so I felt I needed to explain why I hadn't updated!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**SuperCop**

**Emmett's pov:**

When I clocked off last night I had a TV marathon with all the cop shows/films I could find. I love how they introduce the episodes so I decided to try my own voice over. I rummaged to find a voice recorder in Carlisle's office and press record.

"It's 7am, Almost 24 hours since the kidnapping. Suspect? Matt, the nanny Accomplice? Unknown Whereabouts? Also unknown. Damn.

I spend most the night looking into leads and watching CCTV. Matt was in Port Angeles last night, last spotted around 9pm outside a restaurant getting into a Black Nissan Micra. Motive? No ransom note, so assuming its just a random kidnapping.

Matt's criminal history is clean so we're now looking into his family life hoping to find a motive, hopefully well crack this case as soon as ...."

"Emmett shut the hell up. Put down that voice recorder down! Corey is finally sleeping and since you played cop all night I had to deal with him." Rose was pissed, I guess maybe I should of helped her out last night, it's just 24 is to damn addictive.

"But Rose, I need to record my findings!" I whinnied.

"Your talking like a voice over on some crappy movie! And your adding effects with your voice, no one will take this seriously. Jeez." Okay she was more than pissed. I guess flowers and some Emmett loving is in need tonight.

"Good she's gone,back to my recordings. It's now 7:04 am. They day begins.."

"Emmett!" Rose hissed from the hallway. I knocked off the voice recorder and headed down to the kitchen.

The house once again filled with the smell of Auntie Esme's cooking and that foul smelling robobaby food. Alice was sleeping on the sofa wrapped up in Jasper's arm, he was wide awake and watching over her. Bella and Edward were making out in the dinning room, where they think they can't be seen. Rose was ignoring me and feeding Corey. Auntie Esme already had my plate full of breakfast goodness waiting for me. Uncle Carlisle was looking for his voice recorder, which I conveniently dodged his question when he asked if I had seen it.

Charlie was picking me up at 08:00 sharp. Where we would be briefed and sent out to kick some robo-babynapping ass.

Bella and Edward finally emerged from the dinning room looking flustered and frustrated holding a screaming Renesmee. The rest of these suckers still had work to go to today. Rose well had been fired so she had to go to school with all the other unemployed losers. Edward was playing doctor again, maybe that's why Bella likes him so much because he got to keep the doctors uniform. Shaking that disturbing image from head I concentrated on my eggs.

"Now 07:54 am, Charlie should be arriving shortly. Rose has left for school with Corey, still not talking to me. Bella had just left leaving Edward moping around the house, he and uncle Carlisle had a late start this morning. Alice, still sleeping with Jasper who is watching some film on the civil war. Esme is feeding Renesmee and Carlisle is missing in action."

"Emmett who are you talking to?" Carlisle is not missing in action any more. Damn I had his recorder in my hands.

"Myself." I said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Your talking to yourself whilst spying on everyone in the house?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes."

"Hand over the recorder now." I was pointless arguing with Carlisle, he calm nature always made you feel guilty. So I handed over the stupid recorder and replacing it with a hand held video camera.

Charlie was 4 minutes late. I jumped into the crusier with the camera safely placed in my lap. There was still no news at the station and since this was my last day as Emmett the cop, I really needed to crank up my skills. Looking through the CCTV trying to find more evidence was boring to say the least. This was a project so some bozo must have fabricated all this, what a sad person.

Making up a fake crime, planting evidence. Who spends their day faking to be something they're not. What a joke.

Tapes from all over the Olympic area were player but the one that caught my eye was Edward being mauled by Jessica outside the hospital last night, she dropped an ice cream trying to be seductive and sexy but it looked hilarious, Carlisle walked out and caught the full show who needs documents when you have CCTV. I 'm sure some fancy CGI and this bad boy could be turned into a minor porno film. Damn it Emmett, get your head in the game.

Game, isn't there a football game on today? I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to watch some of the game whilst watching CCTV. I turned on the SeaHawks game but it hadn't started yet so it was just the fans interviews, man what I wouldn't give to be there watching the sea gal wave their pom poms, oh Rose in one of those tight outfits. I think I drooled a tad but this was interrupted by John some police officer Charlie sent in to spy on me but now saw me fantasying about cheerleaders, well Rose cheerleaders, again with the drooling.

I was about to explain my actions when this crazy man shouted something which I always knew to be true.

"Emmett, you're a genius!" I honestly had no clue what he was on about unless he could read my mind which was still in the gutter.

"Thank you?"

"You've found the girls!" I turned my attention back to the SeaHawks game and saw what John was on about. Standing behind the live interviews was Matt, some girl and the twins. Right now in Seattle caught red handed. I am a genius!

"Let's inform Charlie and our seattle base. Lets bring the girls home!" I grabbed my fake gun and headed to kick some baby stealing ass.

**Bella's pov:**

I had taken the day off to help out Angela. Her and Ben were still at the hospital so I rode with Carlisle and Edward. I almost fell over a melted stale ice cream cone walking into the hospital causing Carlisle to roll with laughter and Edward grimace, I felt like I was missing some kind of joke.

Edward left to play doctor, which may I add is very sexy. Angela was better today and Ben was sorting somethings out. They will be graded this week after they organise the funeral and then have two weeks off. Its surprising how a task can be upsetting but Angela was the only person who was strong enough to do this task.

Angela has younger twin brothers but before they were born Angela's mom had a still born and I guess this has brought them closer.

I spent the day sorting out arrangements with Angela, since we had already done a funeral task during this project it was relatively easy to do. Everything was sorted for two days time which all seniors would have to attend.

Edward and I settled down in Carlisle's office when Alice rang, screaming about some sports game, riots, Emmett, real arrests and babies. We turned on the TV and saw what she was on about.

**Charlie's pov:**

Emmett had already found out about the SeaHawks set up? How was that possible? It wasn't meant to happen for an other hour or so when a ransom would be made. How was he ahead of the game? I looked over at the TV switched on and cottoned on fast. The sod was watching the game on TV instead of watching the surveillance tapes.

The fake kidnapper was meant to leave a ransom note in cryptic clues about his whereabouts, Emmett's task was to DE-crypt the note and find them. So much for fool proof.

But now John had alerted me, I had to play cop and phone the project people and try to convince them of Emmett's genius. They said I should wait for the rnsom note to hit before instructing Emmett but the jackass had already made an escape. John had tried to stop him but he was already speeding to the game.

**Matt's pov:**

I wanted to be a serious actor, know look at me? Paid to kidnap fake babies which haven't stopped crying. I hated this project but I need money, stupid student loans.

Now at some game, sports game surrounded by crazy fans hooting and shouting. My Patience is running low. I've been standing here for almost an hour ready to make my random note. My girlfriend really didn't like my new job, hence me being alone. I guess these robo babies do reflect normal baby actions. I didn't sleep much at all last night, plus I got spit up on.

I guess I could say my day couldn't get any worse. Well that was almost 4 hours ago and I'm an idiot.

About to make the phone call and I get pummeled to the floor buy some big dude carrying a fake gun. I can't remember much other than the floor colliding with my face.

But lucky me, it was video taped and played all over the local news. Apparently the big guy, who's playing cop found me and pounded me to the floor trying to arrest me but knocked me out instead. He had no clue about the ransom note. He was then taken down by the real police thinking he was a hooligan, he was tazered and arrested. The project people then turned up trying to calm the situation down, which resulted in a mass riot from the real sports fans as the game had been delayed.

The fake babies mom turned up just as I was coming around and punched me in the nose, she also got arrested along with the fake babies dad who tried to pull her off me but was mistaken as riotor . Then the Fork's police turned up and arrested me for kidnapping, just as the project planned.

So I was now watching my whole humiliating experience from a cramped cell in Fork's police station next to the big guys who first knocked me out and the fake babies mom who kept giving me the evil eye, man that chick can hit plus the fake babies dad who was surprisingly calm kept talking war with me.

My girlfriend is so going to kill me.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! IT MAKES BEING STUCK AT HOSPITAL FOR THE WEEK BETTER!!

PLEASE READ MY NEW STORIES!

Second time lucky?

Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts but broke up after during college. Now adult life has hit and they being pushed back together. Bella's recently lost everything and Edward's stuck in a dead end romance. What will happen??? All human. B/E EM/R A/J

The truth hurts.

Bella was in a car accident which killed her parents. She now has no memory of her past. Trying to rebuilt everything she's lost its a struggle. Edward's hiding something, but what is it? Is Bella better not knowing about her past? All human.

M FOR ADULT THEMES.


	20. Chapter 20:Punishments

**all belongs to sm!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVED!! LOVE YOU!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT ME AND THE BABY!! THANK YOU!!**

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS RANT:

Constructive criticism is fine. THIS HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. Insulting my work just fucks me off. DON'T LIKE, DON'T REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Punishments**

**Bella's pov:**

Angela and Ben's baby's funeral went as well as can be expected. Jessica made a fool of herself by shouting "OH MY GOD" in front of the minster which resulted in a telling of about blasphemy. Emmett after the service "accidentally" tripped onto the holy water and started screaming "It burns, it burns!" then did accidentally fall into an open grave, apparently bringing the vampire side out in him. For the whole wake he kept quoting 'Dracular' and laughing menacingly at other students.

It's been a couple of days since the 'kidnapping incedent' and lucky for Jasper, Emmett and Alice they were realised without charge, well that seems like they got off but well Esme had other ideas...

_flashback._

_Carlisle had gone to pick up the jailhouse three, while Rose, Edward, Esme and I waited for them. We heard the car pull up and Emmett's voice outside the door, Esme stood up to greet them._

_"Alice we were in Jail for a total of six hours, your not some ex-con. Realised with charge. We're free" He said whilst walking through the door but the word 'free' was barley audible when he set eyes on the very angry Esme._

_"Free?" She said too sweetly at him. There was nothing but pure fear on his face. "You are free from jail, your free to cry but Emmett Mcarthy you are not free from me!" He voice was livid and Emmett was clearly unable to speak. Alice and Jasper let out a set of giggle with diverted Esme's attention to them._

_"Alice? Jasper? Care to tell m whats so funny?" Now Alice and Jasper had the identical look as Emmett's on their faces._

_"Mom?" Alice voice broke._

_"Yes dear?" Esme's sickly sweet voice was back again, this was scaring me._

_"I'm sor.." She begin to say whilst looking at her feet._

_"If the word sorry comes out of your mouth, then God help me, say goodbye to your credit cards." Esme spat back. Carlisle glided through the door and just laughed at the scene before him. "Now I'm so disappointed in all three of you! Jasper, Emmett I have permission from both your parents to hand out punishments. Arrested? How could you be so stupid?"_

_"But auntie Esme, we were realised without charge! We're innocent!" Emmett was using his little boy voice and fluttering his eyelashes._

_"Innocent? I saw the news report! So don't give me innocent mister! You might not have been charged, thank god but you have shamed us all. Go to your rooms whilst I have fun making up each of your punishments!" Esme was beginning to return to her normal pale completion as the three cons made a run for it._

_All other persons in the room where still silent, including the babies. Esme turned around to all of us. "I wasn't to hard on them was I, now I actually have to think up punishments! Carlisle I can't do it?" She started speed talking. Esme the sweet mother could never punish anyone._

_"I'll do it." Rose purred from her seat._

I laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked from the rocking chair, Renesmee still in his arms.

"Just remembering the punishments." I said giggling, Edward joined in this time. Esme was too sweet to actually think of punishments so Rose though them up whilst Esme acted them out. Alice, was given an allowance of money, only enough for the bare necessities and had her car keys taken from her. Jasper had the computer taken of him and all his books put into storage, which was harsh considering he was just trying to restrain Alice, and Emmett, well he had his car taken of him, had to sleep separate from Rose and was forced to return his deputy uniform. Emmett's punishment wasn't that bad just his reaction.

All punishments were in force until Esme saw fit.

_Flashback_

_"Take the keys and I'll move into the guestroom right away but please don't take the uniform!" He was on his knees __begging Carlisle and Esme, crying._

I was busying packing for baby camp. The final week was almost upon us and I was glad to say the least! No more midnight feds, no more smelly robobaby food or poop, no more stupid hidden tasks. Today we unfortunately had to go to the Doctors, for the babies to get their shots.

Which basically meant they would pretend to stab the doll with a fake needle setting the baby of crying for days. They must really hate us.

One down side to the punishment was all of us trying to fit into the Volvo. Edward, Renesmee and I were lumped with Rose, Emmett and Corey. The car was overloaded anyway but with Emmett's huge frame the car was almost scraping over the speed bumps. Esme was driving Jasper, Alice and the twins.

**Emmett's pov:**

I hate waiting rooms, I swear they have hidden cameras somewhere watching people wait and get more frustrated by the minute. The walls are purple, purples not a calming colour and they playing some classic crap which if your not Edward is annoying. I hate waiting.

"Emmett what's wrong with you?" Rosalie, my angel asked.

"I hate waiting."

"Emmett we've been waiting a grand total of 3 minutes, so stop acting like a three year old!" she hissed.

Edward and Bella we locked in some lovers daze, both staring deeply into each other eyes. Both of them should just do it already. Jasper was rubbing soothing circles into Alice's hand, who seemed to be more on edge than me, which is unusual. I was about to ask but the nurse came out and called Edward, Bella and Renesmee in.

Damn, more waiting. The room was silent apart from the few O.A.P's that coughed every now and then. I started tapping on the seat which resulted in death glares from several of these pensioners. This quickly bored me so I began humming, apparently people liked this less than the tapping.

I was bored now, I looked at the clock. 7 minutes since we sat down, 7 minutes! Alice looked like a druggie gone cold turkey, she was paler than usual and sweating bullets.

"Alice." I said out loud, which for me was quiet but the whole room jumped.

"What Emmett?" She said through gritted teeth.

"What's up with you?"

"I just don't like doctors, nothing unusual about that."

"But.." I was about to integrate her further but the nurse called Rose, Corey and my names.

We followed behind the overweight redhead to a long corridor. We passed a door slightly open and as though it was all in slow motion we saw Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Renesmee just got her shot, then the whole building was erupted by Renesmee's crys. I gulped and walking into the room where Corey's shot was waiting.

**Alice's pov:**

Waiting rooms I can handle, old sick people I can handle, this stupid money allowance I can handle, Emmett I can handle. Nurses and shot's I can't handle.

_Flashback_

_"Now Alice, this won't hurt just think happy thoughts. On the count of three." The pretty nurse said, I was 5 and I had to have a shot for something. I was sitting on my mom's lap._

_"One." we all said together._

_"Two" and before I could say three I felt this sharp pain in my arm and I looked at that not so pretty nurse smiling as she pressed the needle into my arm. She had lied, she said after three. I couldn't form words but I let out a scream and bolted for the door._

_I ran so fast that I didn't see where I was running to and I ran straight into a wall._

Ever since then, I can't handle needles or shots or Nurses.

This is my deepest, darkest secret.

The building was shaking from Corey's and Renesmee's crys and I was about to make another run for it when a lady's voice called on Jasper, the twins and myself. Holding Jasper's hand, we made our way to the nurses room.

"Well Alice Cullen, I remember you!" Said the nurse, shutting the door behind us. I took a hard look at the nurse and those memories came flooding back. It's _her_. Then everything went black.

* * *

**HIT OR MISS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!!!**


	21. help me out pls

IM SOO **SORRY** FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES!!

BUT I PROMISE THAT I'LL POST NEW CHAPTERS TO ALL MY STORIES TODAY, TOMORROW THE LATEST!!

BUT REASON FOR THIS NOTE!

I NEED HELP

**WHAT THE HELL IS CARLISLE CHOPPING UP IN THE TWILIGHT MOVIE? WHEN BELLA MEETS THE CULLEN WHAT IS CARLISLE CHOPPING UP?? IM COMPLETELY STUMPED AND ITS REALLY BUGGING ME!!!**

**PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

THANK YOU!!!

CARLIE XOXO

P.S.

CHECK OUT MRS. EDWARD CULLEN LDC STORY **DO I REALLY WANT TO BE THIS**!!

The story is about a popular Bella and a lucksick Edward. REALLY WORTH A READ!! you can find this story on my faves and shes on my fave author **PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**!!


	22. Chapter 21:Youtubed me?

**

* * *

**

**All belongs to SM**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTS/FAVES!!**

**special thanks to:**

Green eyes 72

&

bitexbrittany

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP WITH MY CARLISLE QUESTION!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**youtubed me?**

**Edward's pov:**

Renesmee hasn't stopped crying for 5 minutes solid, and that smug look from the nurse really isn't helping. Bella and I prepare to leave but a very familiar looking nurse walks in. The nurse looks at me and I swear there's something about her..

"Nurse Hilton I need your help we have a fainter!" She practically hissed.

"Fainter? But your patient is a doll." Bella looked at me curious and we continued to look at the nurses.

"Who said patient? Miss. Cullen you remember her don't you?" Its her! That evil nurse who scarred Alice for life, poor Alice.

Both nurses left.

"What's happened with Alice?" Bella asked but before I could reply Emmett burst in laughing uncontrollably, Rosalie wasn't far behind him holding a crying Corey and looking extremely pissed off.

"Emmett?"

"Alice...fainted...screaming.....Jasper...I... Can't... breathe... need..to..stop..laughing!" Emmett said between fits of laughter. I walked past everyone to see what the commotion was.

I got to the room where the twins where screaming and crying at full volume, the nurses were in similar states to Emmett and Alice was clinging to Jasper like a money. Jasper was standing up with Alice wrapped around him, her nails digging so far into his skin that they were drawing blood.

The whole building was shaking with the crys from the robobabies and the howls of laughter from Emmett, who was now standing in the door way turning an unhealthy shade of purple from lack of air.

"Miss. Cullen, please let go so we can dress he wounds." Nurse Hilton has composed herself but Alice just refused to move, still a deathly shade of white and Jasper looked as though he was a blood thirsty vampire who had the ability to feel other emotions thrown into a room with hormonal teenage girls, his face was pure pain.

After a whole hour of calming Alice, stitching up Jasper, kicking Emmett's ass and juggling four crying babies we finally got home.

I fell to the couch and listen to the soap opera going on's that were happening in my house. Esme and Bella were making dinner, Alice was sleeping after the sedative they give her which meant the pixie was actually calm. Rosalie was looking after the four babies, shes such a natural, Jasper was trying find his taken books and Emmett was quiet, which really worries me.

Carlisle called and somehow knew about Alice when I asked him how he said go on youtube and search 'Tinkerbell, the emo and the nurse'. My curiosity peeked and I did search that. Someone had filmed and posted Alice's incident on youtube. 'Tinkerbell, the emo and the nurse' almost had 400,000 hits and was posted by youarewhatyoueatand oh my the vidoe has been highly edited.

**Bella's pov:**

Alice even pumped full of drugs is crazy. I was packing for camp when she pounced through the door and demanded to see what I was taking. I spend the majority of the night getting clothes Alice approved and trying to hide from the elf.

Edward was fighting with Emmett when I finally managed to escape the clutches of the pint sized Hitler. I couldn't understand the ramblings of why they were fighting but something about a video and Internet and Jasper and porn, after that I really didn't want to know!

After today's events things started to calm down around 1am. Emmett was on baby duty as punishment for breaking Esme's lamp, which meant I had Edward all to myself. I quickly showered and headed to bed where my incredibly hot boyfriend was laying in his boxers waiting for me.

"Bella." He said to me whilst putting on the grin which makes my heart burst each time. I climbed into bed and straight into his arms. I can't remember the last time we did this, like normal teenagers. Well there's never been a before time Edward and me have only been Edward and me for what 3 weeks?

Man I love this boy.

**Emmett's pov:**

Holy shit this babysitting lark is dead boring. All four robokids are sleeping, Rosalie is in her room and I'm stuck doing nothing. I wish I'd hidden the laptop from broodings boys evil clutches. I can't see what the big deal was about that video! So I may of films my cousin panic attack and posted it online, but that's not that bad! I'm sure even Edward found that amusing but like uncle Carlisle said during his very long lecture about respecting others and not benefiting from others misfortunes. It may of been a harmless prank but editing it to a minor porn film and sending it to everyone is unacceptable.

I didn't mean to send it to everyone, that was an accident. Man the hits were amazing so where the reviews! I'm an online editing genius.

I looked at the clock it was almost half two and everyone should be asleep, then why the hell is there movement and soft moans coming from Eddie bays' room? I think it's time for youarewhatyoueat home videos to strike again!

Like the responsible parent I am I grabbed he baby monitors so that my little angels will be safe. With the video camera in my hand I set out to investigate. Lucky Edward's bathroom had a second door which was open. The door leading into his room was also open.

Bella and Edward were in a heavy make out session, not much editing will be needed for this one! Because believe me its hard removing clothing on the computer. I managed to sneak in the room since it was dark and they were occupied.

"Edward I love you!" Bella moaned

"Bella your my life." Edward moaned back.

Man these to really gross me out its like the Brady bunch and a Stepford wife created these part of hopeless romantics. I was about to zoom in closer to get a better view when the baby monitor went off. Damn it. On my retreat to the bathroom I found the laptop, score!

"What was that?" Bella asked, shit I could be busted.

"What was what?" Edward still completely drunk on love and so sexually frustrated. I got back through the bathroom as quickly as possible. Man forget deputy Emmett, say hello to Emmett the spy.

Man I got the goods though and now I have to deal with Kelsey's diaper, nice. The night slowly rolled on but with the laptop and my camera, I was more than occupied. Normal people watch porn, I create it.

It was close to 5am and I was finally done with Bella and Edwards home video. Maybe I should post it on someone else's account. I only know Rose's and since she goodie too shoes no one will believe shes capable of this filth.

Log in name: allHALEme, password ihatedogs. There posted. Paybacks a bitch Eddie!

Right I really should get an hours sleep in, its camp tomorrow! Rosalie, outdoors and bears, I really hope there's bears!

**Charlie's pov:**

Bella's at camp this week, I'm so proud of my little girl and how shes dealing with this. Finally she found someone who will respect her and love her, I really like Edward. Maybe I should stop by the Cullen's to say goodbye but that would involve seeing Emmett and I don't think I'm ready for that.

I have to leave for work in a bit, so its a good time to check my e-mails. One new message from allHALEme, it's a video........

**Jasper's pov:**

Camp. Great, its been such an emotional roller coaster these past few weeks I'm finally able to see the end and never before have I dreaded parenthood as much as I do now. Esme and the girls were in the kitchen doing breakfast and Carlisle and Edward were chilling on the couch. I joined them and we slowly fell into out normal morning routine with our male chat about recent events.

Carlsile was explaining about some hard procedurehe had to do today when Emmett made his entrance with all four babies, he was looking worse for wear which is strange since the babies had a quiet night. I was sensing excitement from him, strange at this time.

Everyone was making the final preparations to their camp wear when Charlie burst in. Looking pale and glaring at Edward.

"Charlie?" Everyone asked at the same time. Bella looked worried as her pale father.

"Dad, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Bella asked, everyone was staring at the chief of police who still hadn't taken his eyes off Edward. Charlies arms moved to reveal a shiny metal object, Alice screamed.

Charlie had a gun. Oh no.

* * *

**What you think?? I'm not sure about this chapter tbh so your view really do help me :D**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Lifes a bitch! **

**Carlie xx**


	23. Chapter 22:Home sweet Alaska

**ALL BELONGS TO SM**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED & ALERTED & FAVED I EFFING LOOOOVE YOU :D**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

_**mommy2matty**_

**Thank you so much, your review really made me smile.**

_**addictedtoOTH**_

**Your review(S) have been boosting my ego all night so THANK YOU HONEY! and I really hope you like this chapter!**

**thank you for your wonderful comments they make my day!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**Home sweet Alaska**

**Bella's pov:**

My head was hurting so bad and my face was stained with mascara and to top it off I was in a brightly lit hospital room with the love of my life unconscious in a bed.

"Come on Edward baby, wake up." I cried on Edwards limp body.

"Any change?" Esme's concerned motherly voice rang through the room. I looked up and shook my head.

"How's everyone else?" I asked.

"Most are still at the police station." She said in her frustrated tone. I'm going to kill Charlie when I get my hands on him.

"What about the babies? About camp? What about this project?" I panicked as all my thoughts caught up with me.

"I called the nannies back in to watch the babies and Mr. Banner said that if everyones up to it you can start camp tomorrow." I smiled back at her and rested my head near Edwards chest.

**Rosalie's pov:**

That bear size mentally retarded idiot, how could he be so stupid! When I get my hands on him I'll tear him apart and burn the pieces! How did he think Charlie would react to his little film? Be pleased? Where the hell was he when God handed out sense?

Now at the stupid police station all because of that waste of space I love. I'm being charged? I swear to god he'll pay for this!

"Miss. Hale can you please explain to us why your account has posted offensive videos which resulted in the chief of police getting arrested and a boy in hospital!" The police officer asked.

"For the last time it wasn't me! It was the moron outside!"

"Miss. Hale is your account all HALEme?" That cock bastard I know what hes getting at!

"Yes it is but.."

"But nothing. Your account, your responsibility!"

"EMMETT I'LL KILL YOU" I screamed knowing that the whole station will hear my threat!

**Emmett's pov:**

Damn it, they got Rosie! I've tried explaining that's it me but they don't believe me! what am I going to do! I really don't help that Edward's family is pressing charges, I am his family damn them. I really didn't mean for this to happen!

I suppose people should lighten up and see the funny side of this, I mean seriously Edwards face! Classic.

Uncle Carlisle hasn't stopped trying to talk sense into me, like that will help! Hello my parents have tried the 'act your age, be responsable' speech god knows how many times but I suppose this time its a challenge. Getting the speech at the police station all the while trying to avoid Alice little claws who are trying to scratch my eyes out!

Charlie is in a cell around here somewhere, maybe he can help me out! He seems like a reasonable guy when he don't think his daughter has be deflowered by a Cullen, maybe he will just see this from my point of view!

I mean how did this start? I was bored, why? That kidnapping task, so who I might have over reacted but I was a police officer at the time and babies were missing, how was I supposed to know it was a set up? I acted like any copper would off in my place, I was a hero! But instead I get thrown into jail and have my entertainment taken off me! Maybe Mr. Banner and his stupid project should get the blame!

So maybe it's Esme to blame as well, I mean she enforced the punishment and this wouldn't of happened of I was entertained with Rosie. Yeah It's Esme's fault!

Maybe I should explain that not much editing actually happened in that home video, this might help. It's Rosalie's fault too when you come to think about it, she told me her password to her account so if she hadn't been so irresponsible then this wouldn't of happened either!

Alice could of helped as well, if it wasn't for her nurses video I wouldn't of gotten a taste of the porn life and then I wouldn't off wanted to do this, so Alice could be to blame along with Jasper, who could of quite easily taken the gun off off Charlie!

You see I'm the victim here! Others actions have lead to my downfall and yet I'm the one getting the blame, well not legally. We've been told that since it was Rosalie's account she'd have to take responsibility. I have to make it up to her some big gesture to say I love you and how much I'm sorry, I got it! I'll get her pregnant Rosie loves that shit, maybe not the hospital incident is to fresh in my mind. I know I'll buy her a new rabbit! Maybe that's not such a good idea, the last fury bastard exited the world underneath my ass so a live creature probably isn't the best to say 'I'm sorry'.

Finally Alice is asleep but now Jasper is shooting daggers at me. Great, uncle Carlisle is talking to the man who tried to kill his son and I'm, well I'm waiting for my sweet Rosie to be realised and show me the love.

"EMMETT I'LL KILL YOU" I know that ball cutting off tone anywhere, maybe I'll wait for her in Alaska for a year or two.

**Charlie's pov**

I'm in a cell, in my own police station. I can't believe it!

_Flashback:_

_I got to the Cullen's in record time, with my gun in tow I headed to find that boy. How dare he, my little girl! Oh I'll kill him!_

_All of them were gathered in the living room, looking so peaceful. Bella's voice I could barley hear because my mind was reliving watching that video._

_"Edward" I hissed through gritted teeth. Holding my gun out and pointing directly at the boy who stole my daughters innocence._

_"Charlie, put the gun down!" Jasper calmly said but I was past the point of reasoning._

_"Taking my daughters virginity and filming it, then posting it online? I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed causing every ones mouths to drop in shock._

_"Wait chief Swan I can expla.." Emmett's annoying voice started to sound but I didn't need to be calmed down!_

_"NOT NOW EMMMETT!"_

_"Dad what are you on about? Me and Edward have never.. erm.. done 'it'!" Bella said standing in front of Edward who was still to shocked to move._

_"Don't try and defend him Bells Ive seen the video!" I roared causing the room to shake. I picked up my gun and walked toward Edward...._

**Edward's pov:**

My body felt stiff, as though I've been sleeping for days. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of a bright room, am I dreaming? I try to move to see my surroundings but feel Bella's warmth on my arm. I'm in hospital?

What happened?

I remember packing for camp and Bella and Charlie, oh god was I shot? I remember the gun aimed at me and my angel standing in front of me but then it goes black. I don't feel pain, well except this pounding headache.

I groaned a little to load as I feel the huge lump on my head.

"Edward, oh honey your awake! Thank god!" Bella's sweet voice was like music to my ears and before I could reply to her she wrapped her arms around me so tight.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked still a little Hazed.

"Emmett videoed us making-out then edited it, posted it online using Rosalie's account then send it to Charlie. Charlie saw it them went a bit loopy. Baby you fainted hitting your head, hence the bump and hospital stay." She was turning a Charlie colour of purple.

"When you say edited?" I dreaded to think.

"I mean it made Alice's video look like peter pan"

"I would of shot me too. Where's Charlie now?"

"Hes in jail since he didn't actually shot you they making him 'chill out'. Carlisle and Jasper defused the situation, the gun ancient is being covered up to protect my dad from real jail but Rosalie is getting charged with posting the video, since Emmett used her account!"

I can only imagine the painful torture Rosalie is cooking up for her boyfriend, if that'swhat he still is. I would hate to be in his shoes, because when I get hold of him I'll be joining Charlie in Jail.

I'm glad they covered up the gun thing, I know Bella couldn't deal with a jailbird dad and since I would willingly shot any guy who I though had his wicked way with my only daughter and filmed it so I can sympathise with Charlie, maybe this will be a funny story for the kids. I seriously doubt this though, hey kids lets tell you a story about when grampa Charlie tried to kill daddy, not really something you want to relive!

Oh god, what will happen when I do actually sleep with Bella? Do I were a bullet proof vest? What about permission to marry her? Telling Charlie shes pregnant. This is far from over! Maybe Bella will be up for a long distance non contact relationship for the benefit of my health .

"Oh Edward dear, how you feeling!" My moms voice had broken my mental breakdown. I just smiled and nodded still seeing visions of Charlie killing me. "The doctors say you'll be free to come home in a couple of hours, then we can deal with Emmett! He's apparently on his way to Alaska!"

Alaska? I can live there! That bastard can pick me up on the way, where's my phone!

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL!! IS WHAT YOU THINK?? LETS SEE IF I CAN GET 800 REVIEWS, SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY!!**

**GUYS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! **

**THANK YOU **

**CARLIE XOXOX**


	24. Chapter 23:Camp it up

**ALL BELONGS TO SM**

**MAJOR THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED! :D**

**

* * *

**

THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR TWO CULLEN AWARDS :D

I ALSO AM UP FOR BEST AUTHOR

PLUS MY FIRST FIC, LOVED BY A BEATING HEART IS ALSO NOMINATED AS WELL AS THE SEQUEL RUNNING FROM FATE WHICH I WROTE THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS FOR, THE REST IS BEING COMPLETED BY KELSEY (-CRAZYFANFICTIONAUTHOR-)

SO PLEASE VOTE FOR US :D

the-cullen-awards(dot)synthasite(dot)com/

.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Camp it up**

**Bella's pov:**

I hate car journeys and since there's two cars between 6 humans and 4 robobabies, its difficult especially when you have everyone shouting and singing and just being down right annoying. This camp place better be worth the car ride here!

Lets recap, shall we? 3 and half weeks ago who was I? Isabella Swan best friends to 5 completely insane weirdo's. You have Alice, the crazy pint sized evil genius and Jasper, the emotional history freak that is the peacemaker in out bizarre crowd. Both Alice and Jasper has massive crushes on each other and I guess this task has brought them together, because in this world if you have an Alice you need a Jasper, for safety reasons.

You also have Rosalie the loyal but fierce sister to everyone who unfortunately is in love with Emmett who died mentally at the age of 3. Both of them make great friends and you couldn't imagine life without them. Finally there was Edward, my best friend slash Greek god. A player to most, but just royally disturbed to those who love him.

We finally got it together and in the space of 3 weeks our relationship has been like a roller-coaster. Life is crazy, but I guess I wouldn't change most of it for the world.

Ive had to pretend to give birth, had a baby who actually acts like a baby, had nieces kidnapped, friends imprisoned, funerals to plan and a father who tried to kill the love of my life, thats just to name a few of the crazy things that have happened so far.

God really wanted to test us this month, if I can survive this bring on a crazed vampire craving my blood any day.

So after Edward woke up and had a major breakdown he and Emmett tried to make a run for it, but they were caught by Carlisle heading for Alaska. Edward was running from Charlie and Emmett was running from everyone else.

Rose actually forgave Emmett about the whole youtubething which is really strange maybe shes up to something, anyway she got away with a fine and minor community service which she hasn't told us what exactly she has to do but I got a feeling this Emmett thing isn't over. That relationship went downhill when Emmett forgot he had Corey with him whilst he was playing football in the park, so some kid rode over him with his bike engraving tire marks on the robobabies back, don't even ask how that happened, its Emmett for crying out loud! Mr. Banner was less amused than Rose, he tried to charge them for the doll but since it still works he couldn't do nothing about it but they did have an hour long lecture on respecting others property. Apparently these dolls are used for loads of things.

Edward and I are struggling at the moment because he stands in a different room from me to shout I love you to me, I guess Charlie really did a number on him. Great, thanks a lot dad. Talking about Charlie, he is just pretending like nothings happened, as is everyone else which in some ways is better we don't have that awkward 'so I tried to kill Edward, sorry about that' talk.

I love Edward so much, Charlie really scared me. A gun over a stupid video, but I think that hes got over that now. Wait a minute, Edward I love him, I love him this will never be over with! God what will happen when I do get pregnant? Or engaged? or Married? When I do sleep with Edward? I can feel a mass panic attack coming. Damn it! Charlie will kill him. Shot him dead! Bang, gone. Holy shit, I need to run away with Edward for his own safety! Maybe hire a bodyguard.

"Edward! Emmett! Get the car we're going to Alaska and this time Emmett your not stopping for snacks, thats how you got caught last time!"

**Alice's pov:**

Welcome to camp they said! Welcome, ha that's a joke the huts that are meant to house us look like shanty houses! The bathrooms have a dirty shower and a tiny toilet and I swear to god there's a glory hole in there! 3 couples per hut! You have got to be kidding me! If I wanted to be one with nature I would of gone to the zoo.

Since we ended up being two days late for camp and missing out on the good huts Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Bella, Edward and myself had to share this shit hole. Along with the babies, great.

Rose, Jasper and I were struggling with bags as Edward and Emmett went to get a rather green looking Bella from escaping. Rose had a similar expression of disgust as me.

"I can't believe this!" I screamed. Rose was close to tears.

"They expect us to live like this? I wouldn't house a La Push dog in here!" Rose growled.

"Girls, it won't be that bad, it's only 3 more days!" Jasper always tried to find the best of situations but this really wasn't the time.

"Aw honey I didn't realise you had gone blind!"

"Alice, this could be fun?" He said trying to use that adorable voice of his to cheer me up, it usually worked but I took another look around this place and screamed internally.

"Fun? I'm afraid to move look how rotted this wood is I'l fall through the god damn floor! And I swear to god I just heard a spider!" I growled to him.

"Ali, you can't hear spiders!" Is he trying to get smart with me?

"JASPER WHITLOCK, DON'T MESS WITH ME."

After 10 minutes of carefully unpacking and trying to see the best of the situation, I wasn't in a better mood. I was about to apologise to Jazz when the whole hut started vibrating!

"Earthquake" I screamed and jumped on Jasper.

"Nope, that's Emmett, Edward and Bella" Rose said looking out the window looking highly amused. "Edward and Emmett are back with Bella but shes gripped on to the tree outside and each of them have one of her legs trying to pull her away. Its shaking the hut."

**Edward's pov:**

Finally at camp. The babies were sleeping, Emmett and Rose were in the forest and Alice and Jasper where taking a midnight walk. I on the other hand was alone with my girlfriend, a situation most hormone driven teenage males would love except for the fact that I was almost killed by my girlfriends dad for thinking that me and his daughter were involved in activities which could result in real life babies.

Bella had freaked out today when she was having her Bella thinking moment and tried to run for it. Emmett and I had to wrestle her back, don't be fool by her size shes tough. Apparently she had an epipany like me about Charlie but I explained to her well deal with him when the time comes.

I can't really blame Charlie and since he did try to kill me, I could possibly use this to my advantage in the future. I said possibly, but most likely if I ever actually tried to get permission for his daughters hand I would be killed by him. Ive never seen anyone so purple.

Mr. Banner had explained that camp was about everything we've ever done in this whole project and that we would be supervised the whole time so our grades will be accurate and since we're two days late, we don't have any time off until Saturday. Great.

**Rosalie's pov:**

Does anyone know me? Did they really believe I'd let Emmett humiliate me and get me arrested and then just make up? HA! Oh I've bided my time so that hes clueless when I rip him apart. That dull oaf has no idea.

Getting him to follow me into the woods for a romantic get away is the easiest thing in the world. That bastard is going to pay.

"Emmy honey have you ever done it against a tree?" I said in my sexy voice, I could hear him gulp.

"Why no, but I'm not against it." He said trying not to sound nervous.

"Strip big boy and get against that tree." I growled to him. The idiot striped so fast and placed himself against the smallest tree possible. I new idea hit me. I was just going to leave him here naked but I guess these handcuffs could come in handy.

I turned his naked self around so he was facing the tree bark and him hands were touching.

"Oh Rose, this is kinky!" Idiot, I chuckled darkly. I took both his hands and handcuffed them together. " Rose?" Emmett sounded scared, awesome.

"This is payback mister! I will not be humiliated and leave those responsible without punishment!" I hissed at him. "Now Emmy honey, its gives me great pleasure in doing this. The only thing that's going to give you any loving tonight is this tree. Lets see how the people at school will respond these pictures!" I grabbed the camera and took many photos of his bare ass and his tree hugging. Paybacks a bitch.

"Now I'm going back to the hut. Goodnight honey, sleep tight!" I said walking off, feeling pretty proud of myself.

**Emmetts pov:**

Should I tell her that the handcuffs weren't done up tidy? She was taking pictures to humiliate me! The man who once got completely naked in the middle of the crowded cafeteria and proposed to Mike Newton, that was a bad dare. Man the whole school has seen me ass enough time its nothing new to them!

She walked away, leaving me here! Great what should I do now?

Should I go back top camp and say that I used my strength to break free and come home! Nah, she'll be pissed at that! Maybe I should just wait it out here, its not so bad and then tomorrow I can go back and get some real Rosie loving. I know she'll be feeling guilty and guilty sex is awesome!

So its thats my answer. Its Emmett and nature tonight. Man it's cold, I really should get dressed. Wait did she, oh no. Rosie took my clothes and left me with one shoe! Damn her and her wicked brilliance!

Wait a sec my cell phone is in the shoe. I'll call for back up! One word, camp-out or is that two? anyway I'll text Jazz and I'll code my message so if Rosie did ever see it she'll have no clue. God I amaze myself!

**Jasper's pov:**

Rosalie came back alone looking smug and just went to bed. Strange. Edward and I were in an intense game of chess. While Alice and Bella were in the bathroom having girlie time. Then my phone beeped making me lose a chess piece to Edward. Damn phone, who is it?

From: Emmett

_Jazz,_

_Bear in the woods. Need help._

_Don't tell flower or pixie._

_Bring camping supplies and clothes._

_Grab Lion and Klutz._

_Camp-out!_

What the hell?

Where the hell is he? Rose wouldn't of done anything would she?

"Jazz what's up?" Edward asked I guess my confusion was writing on my face.

"I think we have to save the bear!" I said showing him the text.

It's going to be a long night!

* * *

PLZ **CHECK OUT** **MY** NEW STORY, ITS A ONE SHOT. ITS CALLED **MY LIFE IN A FEW WORDS**: EDWARD CULLENS LIFE. HIS FIRST KISS, HIS FIRST TATTOO, HIS FIRST LOVE ALL WITH _HIS_ BELLA! PLEASE READ!! AND REVIEW!! IF ITS WELL LIKED I'LL TURN IT INTO A STORY!

* * *

WHAT YOU THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

AND DON'T FOR GET TO VOTE FOR THIS STORY! AS WELL AS MY OTHER ONES :D

the-cullen-awards(dot)synthasite(dot)com/

.


	25. Chapter 24:Lions,Jaspers & Bears, oh my

**Firstly I would like to applogise for my lack of updates, my internet has been down and well I just havent been around (family issues) Please don't give up on my stories they all will be updated in due time!**

**so SORRY!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWD/FAVED/ALERTED**

**All belongs to SM**

**PLEASE READ MY A/N AT THE END!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

**Lions, Jaspers and bears, oh my.**

**Bella's pov:**

The boys all of a sudden started packing things up and were acting really strange, I tried to ask Edward but he just gave me the 'talk about it later' eyes. Alice soon went to bed after Rosalie and all four babies were tucked away, that's when Jasper and Edward grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"What have you two been smoking? Put me down!" I screamed into Jasper'shands which we covering my mouth.

"Your coming with us, we have an Emmett to rescue!" Edward said sounding all soldier like, this made me chuckle. I think I would like Edward as a soldier, the uniform.. Not not Bella! Emmett to rescue? Huh?

"Emmett, what the hell? Where is he and why do you need me?" I was able to speak freely now since we were outside and Jasper had removed his hand. Jasper would make a good soldier too, again of subject concentrate Bella.

"Come on, hopefully he'll be able to explain!" Jasper said.

Both boys were carrying what looked like camping supplies and Emmett's clothes? I just followed them and shut up, it was too late to think too much about what that oaf had done. I fell about 5 times before Edward carried me, man hes strong. We reached what looked like a small clearing and I assume that we were at the right spot because Edward suddenly stopped and let out a gasp. I couldn't see anything because of the way Edward was carrying me I was facing the path we just walked on.

Jumping of Edwards back and huffing I turned and saw what the shock was about. A Naked Emmett.

"Emmett what the? How the? Who the?" Edward began to stutter at him.

"I though Rosie was leading me here for a nigh of hot make up sex up instead she handcuffed me to the tree and run of withmy clothes leaving me with a boot and my cell." Emmett explained rather calmly. Jasper, Edward and myself were still speechless.

"Guys I know you like looking at the goods" Emmett stood up reveling his entire birthday suit "But please throw me some clothes me ass is cold and well Emmett junior is shrinking!" I guess the shock wore of as all three of us burst out laughing at him.

"Hey I don't know what your laughing at, I'm still bigger than you! Edward better be careful now that Bella's seen a real man" I felt Edward stiffen at the side of me then cover my eyes as Jasper threw Emmett clothes.

There's something you hope to never see in your life a naked Emmett bold as brass standing in all his glory insulting his best mates genitals. Now that we here I guess its okay to ask what the hells going on but before I could voice my distress Jasper jumped in with all the questions.

"So why didn't you just come back to the cabin instead of texting me? Since that would of made more sense!"

"Well you see the predicament I was in, walking naked through the woods! I could of tripped or scratched bits of myself on fray pieces of tree and that wouldn't be very nice so I though that I'd call the troops and have a camp out! Plus if I lead Rosie to believe that I have in fact been outside all night, cold, naked and alone she'll be the one groveling to me!"

"Yup, your crazy!" I said to Emmett who actually looked proud at his 'plan'. Idiot. Now I was stuck outside in the cold, in the middle of a scary 'could possible the setting of the Blair which project' woods with 2 boys.

Emmett and Edward battled to put the tent up while Jasper tackled the fire, to be honest this was quite amusing not often do you see Jasper lose his cool but now he was cursing and kicking things. Edward was actually close to tears at the lack of progresshe and Emmett had made with tent. The reason why the tent wasn't up was because every time Edward did something right and made progress Emmett would purposely undo it, he bet me that he could get Edward to say fuck at least 10 times before the tent was successfully up. So far Edward had cursed 5 times and Emmett was like Alice on speed.

Finally almost 2 hours later the tent was up and the fire was, well it looked like a candle but Jasper was jumping for joy that a flame was visible. Edward had swore a total of 24 times so Emmett had won his bet, even though the stakes were a mere $5 he was very pleased with himself and I was, well only $5 down.

**Edward's pov**:

This fucking tent is pissing me off. I just seems to actually hate me! A piece of material actually hates me! I swear to God that Ive plugged these sticks together once but it keeps undoing themselves! This is just not possible and it can be Emmett he looks just as frustrated but also finding amusement in my language. I'm going to rip this thing apart! Jasper is struggling to even get a spark on the fire and Bella is just watching us, if she wasn't so damn cute I'd kick her butt for not helping!

Finally the tent was up, Jasper had his flame and Bella was giving Emmett money?

"What was that about?" I asked Bella curious about the exchange.

"Oh nothing" She answered but looked guilty as hell, I just smiled at her and pulled her into my arms.

Emmett was busying digging through our food supplies and looking for something to devour. Bella's eyelids were slowly dropping and she let out a soft sign before falling to sleep. I think tonight is going to be.. Interesting.

**Emmett's pov:**

The fire is burning up good now so my marshmallows are in for a roasting! Bella the big baby is asleep so Edward put her in the tent to let her rest and Jasper is texting, who I'm sure is Alice I hope that jackass don't give away our position! That would just suck because Rosie would seriously chop my balls off!

"Jazzy my man, put the phone down and get this party started!"

"Emmett, what party?" Jasper said sounded bored.

"Your so boring you know that. Its just us three males out in the wilderness lets go wild! Lets hunt, lets be men!"

"Hunt? Emmett seriously? We stuck out here because your girlfriend tried you naked to a tree and you called us for help! So lets just chill out and have a quiet night with nature!" Edward said, I'm sure he was born female hes more feminine than Jazzy and I'm sure he has his own male equivalent to the 'time of month' he is so sensitive!

"Ladies ladies, you too seriously need to get laid! That's my motto for life, live fast die young and sex it up!"

"Emmett that's not a motto that you saying bunch of words that don't make much sense until your you!" Edward muttered taking his place on the log next to Jasper.

"Whatever you to homo can go brokeback mountain for all I care, I'm off to find fun! Maybe hunt! Mwhahaha!"

"What the hell was that?" Jasper quizzed.

"My Dracula impression!"

"Oh, ok."

"Whatever, I'm off" I said walking off into the now dark woods, I was kind of scared but I couldn't let them know that!

"Make sure you don't bump into an irritable grizzles Em, I'm sure that's one fight you ain't going to win!" Edward shouted to me.

"Yeah try wrestling one of them Vampire boy!" Jasper added but I didn't care what they say I'm not the girls sitting around the pathetic campfire!

**Alice's pov:**

The boys had grabbed Bella and done a runner all trying to bequiet but none of them succeeded. I know Jasper wouldn't leave me in the lurch hes to whipped and just in Jazzy style there was a flower on my night stand with a message attached to it.

_Alice,_

_Gone to save Emmett so I shall be spending the night with nature. Bella and Edward are also here. I think Rose had her revenge._

_I think for Emmett's sake, don't tell Rosie but I have a feeling shed got something else cooking. One punishment isn't good enough for my sister satisfaction._

_I'll text you when it's safe._

_Love you._

_J._

_X_

I knew Rose was up to something earlier and when she came back alone I knew Emmett was in trouble. I got up and walked over to Rose who to my surprise was wide awake.

"You see I may be blond but I am not stupid. Emmett is just to damn predictable."

"Whats going on?"

"I lead Em out into the woods and handcuffed him to a tree, well I pathetically handcuffed him to a tree so he could realise himself easily. I had planned on just leaving him there but when I was in mid plan I just had so many ideas strike me! I stripped him and took photos but we all know that Emmett don't care if his ass is on show so I fell back on plan B. I knew he would phone for help then try to use the guilt card on me tomorrow."

"What are you saying Rose?"

"Well we are going to have little fun with Emmy. I know Jasper wouldn't leave you in the dark so we're going to bring them into our plan. You game?"

"Ok whats the plan?"

"Pass me your phone, I'm going to text brother dearest."

**Jasper's pov:**

I had got the fire started, score! I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, thank God Ali got my note I couldn't stand the though of her thinking I left her!

_Dearest brother helping out the enemy, good move.-_Oh shit I'm now an accomplice to that idiot, Rose is going to kill me I didn't want to but I had to read on.

_Now to redeem yourself you and Eddie are going to help me out, are you in? R x _Redeem myself, damn it! I knew that I get some shit for coming out her! That means she had Alice also in the palms of her hands! Edwards not going to like this, but I replied to my unhinged twin.

_Whats the plan evil twin? J x_

I could see Emmett distracting himself with the food supplies we brought earlier and Bella had fallen asleep so I hoped what Rose had planned was something subtle, I can't deal with a pissed Emmett too. My phone vibrated again, I saw Emmett look at me and shake his head.

_Make sure you and Edward bore Emmett enough that he decides to go look for fun, I'm sure that's not hard to do. I bet Bella's already sleeping. R x_ Great I was now at the heart of the plan, great.

_Bore Emmett? How do you know he'll go look for fun? J x_

_I know Emmett just make sure that hes alone when he goes off. See you soon R x_

Before I could respond to her Emmett interrupted my thoughts and Edward rejoined the group. Emmett was all about the fun and I tried my hardest to bore him and I give Edward a lookto try and what I was doing and as though he could read my mind he joined in with me. Just like Rose predicted Emmett took off on his own.

"What was that about?" Edward asked after Emmett had departed, I just showed him the texts and before he could ask questions Rose, Alice and all four babies were in sight.

"Whats going on?" Edward asked Rose as I grabbed Alice and the twins in a hug.

"How do you solve a problem like Emmett?" Rose asked in a teacher like manner.

"By killing him?" I asked hesitantly knowing my sisters evil mind.

"Yeah sure Jazz I'm going to kill him. That would be to easy I'm going to tear him apart through his macho reputation." Now I knew the grin that was fixed on her face and I could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Edward jumped in and asked.

"Hes alone, at night in the dark spooky woods do you really think that it'll take much to get him to howl like a little girl?" She replied.

"Sure but how do you plan on humiliating him?"

"Same way he's done it to us, youtube baby." She purred.

After handing Edward Corey and Nessie she walked to the camp area. Alice who had stayed quiet, most likely for her own saftey throughout that exchange hugged me tighter. Thank God the babies were asleep I couldn't handle crying tonight. I swear I could feel every ones emotions and man its quite stressful.

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up to find Edward and Nessie? Sleeping beside me. Then when I sat up I saw Jasper, Alice, Kelsey and kali huddle together next to us. and next to them was Rose and Corey, Okay what had I missed? Where was Emmett? and why was the babies, Rose and Alice here? I must sleep like the dead to not hear what had gone on!

I crawled out of the tent to see what can only be described as a bomb site, the fire was long burnt out, the food was everywhere, there was clothes scattered across the floor and there was a very unconcous Emmett curled in a ball on a sleeping bag holding a video camera. Taking the video camera from him I press rewind and watched what had happened.....

**Meanwhile back in Forks:**

**Charlie's pov:**

"Charlie, I hope your feelingbetter. This whole misunderstanding is over with and hopefully all the kids have learned a valuable lesson." Carlisle was had phoned me every day to apologize and check up on me but today was the first day I actually answered the phone. I was sorry and I was forgiven, so I shall pretend like nothings happened.

"Carlisle, lets just get on with our lives. So anyway I've been on this youtube thing and they have some really funny things on here."

"I know! Have you seen the fat kid on a roller coaster?" He asked and I burst out laughing at the memory of it.

"Yeah hilarious! Hang on I just typed in Bear in the woods. Its got over 1673843 hits already apparently very funny!"

"Let me get in the same page as you. Hang on its loading." I could imagine Carlisle in his study, on the phone to me and watching these video sometime we were such kids!

Then the page loaded and it was Emmett...

I could feel my chin on my lap. I think I'm now blind and on a verse of a heart attack! I heard a few gargling noises on the other end of the phone. Holy shit Carlisle!

"Carlisle?" I shouted into the headset but all I heard was Esme screaming in the back round...

**DONT WORRY ROSALIE'S REVENGE WILL BE REVELED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT**: Guys please review, for the last TWOchapters I had about 60 reviews, total and that really sucks BIGTIME! It doesn't make me want to write, I feel as though this story isn't as well liked as before so I just don't get in the mood to write for it. So please review! It seriously drives me to write more! I KNOW IM A MOANY COW! It when this story get 100's of hits and an average of 50 reviews per chapter it makes me paranoid that this story is starting to suck! Im very gratefull for each review!! and it just makes me see that this is still be enjoyed! so sorry if I seem like a cow!!! I'm really not honestly!! **THANK YOU XXX**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**My life in a few words:**

**My one-shot. Edward and _her_. His life, his everything was always _her_. Edwards life and _his_ Bella.**


	26. NEED TO READ

FIRST OF I'M TERRIBLY **_SORRY_** FOR NOT UPDATING!

THE AMOUNT OF PM'S IVE RECEIVED ARE SO EXTREME ITS UNBELIEVABLE!!!

_THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE NAGGING ME NICELY TO UPDATE_, BUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE BASICALLY CALLING ME A SHIT AUTHOR BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF UPDATES FUCK OFF.

MY VERY ELERLY GRANDPARENTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN INTO HOSPITAL NEEDED TAKING CARE OFF SO THAT'S WHERE IVE BEEN SPENDING MY TIME, ADD THAT TO A NEW BABY AND THE FACT I HAVE ALSO MYSELF BEEN IN HOSPITAL THERE HAS BEEN NO TIME TO UPDATE!

I LOVE WRITING I REALLY DO, ITS THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME SANE! AND THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW MAKE MY DAY TREMENDOUSLY!! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW I GET!

AND HATE LEAVING PEOPLE HANGING!!

**SO I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL GET AN UPDATE WITHIN 24 HOURS**, MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER!!! JUST AS A BIG THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!

ALSO: SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN READING MY STORIES HAVE NOMINATED ME FOR THE** IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS**!! **ALMOST COMPLETE** IS UP FOR **_THREE CATEGORIES_**!! BEST ROMANCE, BEST CLIFFHANGER AND BEST PLOT AND ITS ONLY WHAT 4 CHAPTERS!!! I'M PLEASE, EXCITED AND WOW-ED OUT! SO WHO EVER HAS NOMINATED ME PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I CAN BE FOREVER BE YOUR CIBER SLAVE! AND I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO YOU AND INCLUDE YOU IN MY STORY (WELL USE YOUR NAME :D)

P.S. I WONT BE SENDING OUT ANY TEASERS FOR THE CHAPTERS COMING UP, I KNOW I SEND TEASER FOR REVIEWS BUT I JUST WANT TO GET THE CHAPTERS OUT SO IN EXCHANGE FOR NO TEASER I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTION YOU GUYS HAVE ABOUT MY STORIES, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, WHATS PLANNED ETC.....

I PROMISE THAT EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS FROM NOW ON WILL GET A TEASER!

THANK YOU!!!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER(S) WILL FOLLOW SHORTLY..........**

LOVE YOU ALL

CARLIE XX


	27. Chapter 27: Baby your the one

_All belongs to sm_

_THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW/ALERT/FAVE!!_

* * *

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE GIVEN SO MANY WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND MASS AMOUNT OF SUPPORT REALLY MEANS ALOT!!! THANK YOU FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME! AND BEING SO AMAZING!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Baby, your the one**

**CPOV:**

Then the page loaded and it was Emmett...

I could feel my chin on my lap. I think I'm now blind and on a verse of a heart attack! I heard a few gargling noises on the other end of the phone. Holy shit Carlisle!

"Carlisle?" I shouted into the headset but all I heard was Esme screaming in the back round...

"CARLISLE CULLEN WHAT IN GOD NAME ARE YOU DOING TO THAT BEAR?" Esme's voice roared after the ear splitting scream.

"Charlie, go to go. Talk soon okay." Carlisle quickly muttered into the phone before hanging up to deal with a very annoyed Esme. I couldn't help but want to re-watch the video, another one of Emmett's works.

Emmett was hosting the clip, like a commentator. There was Carlisle and bear, video most likely taken from when Carlisle's taken the boys hiking but instead of Carlisle escaping from the bears claw, hes well enjoying the bear being rough. It's amazing what you can do with CGI these days, Carlisle looks like he's really going at it. Clever camera work from Emmett though.

I remember Carlisle telling me about his bear encounter, lucky for him it was a small bear which he managed to distract long enough to escape with his life. Now its a bestiality porno. Tough luck for Carlisle, sounds like Esme's having a fit. Oh boy.

**BPOV:**

Okay where should I start? The beginning is always the best, so here it goes. 4 weeks ago Edward was a playboy popular jock, now hes my boyfriend. Yes I Bella Swan, am in a serious relationship with former ladies man Cullen. That's a major event that's happened and for most teenage girl, this would be the biggest thing ever to happen and it would be like totally awesome! Yup but I'm not most teenage girls. I'm Bella Swan, friend to bunch of idiots. First I'm a mommy to a very intelligent computer doll thing, next I'm visiting the doll's father in hospital because my father tried to kill him from a prank gone horribly wrong.

I guess this whole task has been, strange. There's been drama from start to finish, kidnapping, jail visits, gun threats, labour. gay nurses, camping disasters. What is normal anymore? I guess I wouldn't know and since the last prank, any hint of sanity also died. So let me take you back 4 days ago...

__

I crawled out of the tent to see what can only be described as a bomb site, the fire was long burnt out, the food was everywhere, there was clothes scattered across the floor and there was a very unconscious Emmett curled in a ball on a sleeping bag holding a video camera. Taking the video camera from him I press rewind and watched what had happened.

Emmett wandering alone in the woods, very Blair which hand held shaky video following him. He seems unaware of the pursuite behind him. Then a branch snaps, obviously staged but Emmett is still unaware but he lets out a high pitch squeak at the crunching noises around him.

"Hello" He calls out.

"Emmett." A rather ghostly hiss fills the air.

"Edward? Jasper?" Emmett yells back trying to reassure himself, but is only met with cackles, which sound very similar to Alice..

The video continues to follow Emmett as he goes through the woods, distant crys can be heard. They sound very familiar. Emmett starts panicking, turning in each direction like a lost lamb.

"Emmett." The daunting whispers hiss again making Emmett jump. Crunching could be heard from all directions, Emmett backs himself up against a tree, he looks absolutely terrified.

"Emmett, you've been a bad boy." The whispers where louder.

"Wh-who is it?" Emmett stuttered back to the voice.

"Who do you think it is?" The voice asked, louder and harshly.

"Mom?" Emmett replied but was greeted with an amused chuckle.

"Think again. I see all, I know all, who am I?" The voice was louder again, very distorted but closer to Emmett than before. The camera was close to him but yet he still didn't see anyone.

"G-Go-God?"

"Some can describe me as that." The voice answered laughing darkly and menacing.

"Holy shit."

"BLASPHEMY EMMETT MCARTY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED." The voice roared causing Emmett to whimper.

"What do you want?"

"You to pay for all your sins."

"Aww come on, I am one big sin how can I afford all that?"

"I don't want money silly boy, I want blood."

"My blood? Pfft."

"You have ANGERED ME once again boy, anger me a third time and you shall pay."

"O-oh Okay. I'm sorry. What should I do?"

"Strip."

"I though you wanted blood? Whats my clothes got to do with anything?"

"THIRD TIME." The voice hissed so loud, I could almost feel the vibrations from the camera.

"Fuck." Emmett yelled like a petrified little boy.

The camera went blank. all was heard was rustling, screaming and cursing.

That was 4 days ago like I said. I found Emmett the following morning and well hes still recovering from Rosalie's stunt. Jasper and Edward both came clean about their involvement in the prank which severly pissed Rose off and well both went into hiding and by hiding I mean literally hiding behind me and Alice just to avoid her death glares. Rosalie is surprisingly content, I think maybe someones sliped her some morphine shes that... numb? or maybe still floating on cloud nine since her prank went so well.

Camp was actually fun, Edward and I got to spend some time together with Renesmee. We had to attend classes on parenting which was really funny especially when your sitting next to Jessica and Mike who were constantly bitching and forgetting their parenting duty, and them being punished was hilarious. The tutors thought that the most apt way to punish an unruly parent was to use the 'time out' tactic where the naughty child would have a minute for every year of their life to sit out and think about what they had done, so Jess and Mike spent most their time having almost 20 minutes of sit out time and each time they talked, bitched, moaned or used rude hand gestures towards each other or anyone else they would have to re-start their time out so in the end we didn't end up having actual lessons just a live show of the Jess and Mike saga.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper had to attend a different class but by the sounds of it was Alice who had the 'time outs', apparently one of the tutors mistook her for one of the older children which they had brought in to teach us how to deal with older children and Alice didn't that too well.

Emmett and Rosalie were forced into marriage counseling since they had lack of communication problems, this actually did the pair wonders and now they feel connected on a whole new level, I think that level is sex outside. Very Em and Rose of them.

The day after the big camp out Emmett had a little visits from Carlisle and Esme and believe me when I say that I've never seen Esme so angry. After a little talk with his Aunt and Uncle. Emmett came back to the cabin looking very pale. Apparently Emmett is part of some online video editing site that hes has posted many videos of all his friend and family and well there was a rather disturbing video of Carlisle and a bear which got Carlisle in a lot of trouble at work and had be questioned by the Animal protection agency. When Emmett was asked by anyone of us about what happened he just sort of went green and quiet so all my information on that incident was coming from Charlie, well between chuckles.

The last day of camp was sort of like baby graduation where all tasks, tests, projects and essays throughout the last two years were put together by the people who run this thing and asses our grades. It was a rather charming day.

_Flashback._

_"Students, parents and of course babies welcome to the end of what feels like forever. As you know we got the students to participate in many situations which should of given them some understanding and skills of what the real world can entail. This last task was by far the hardest but most took to it like a duck to water. Now each couple has been graded for this task which will be given out shortly and along with their pairing grade they will receive their individual grades, so I'll not take anymore time. Well done Class of 09..." The head tutor man announced to the whole gathering. Mr. Banner stood up and started calling out names in their couples, when each couple went to retrieve their results they also had to hand in the baby dolls. So now was time to say goodbye to Renesmee. I felt very emotional._

_was calling names off and you could see the faces of the students either drop from their results or beam with pride._

_"Emmett Mcarty and Rosalie Hale." Edward, Alice, Jasper and I stood up and hooted for our practically slung Corey at the teachers, Rose hung her head in shame as they came back down to the seats reveling that they had a joint C for the task, I do believe that Rose did some major sucking up to get that and even maybe some of money just to salvage her and Emmett's joint grade. I do think that Emmett's performance throughout the last task has made the people responsible for this thing re-think almost all of their health and safety regulation. Rose got a B on her own and Emmett, well ate his paper before showing anyone._

_"Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." Alice danced gracefully to get her results while Jasper smoothly strode on stage, both looking like supermodels. They handed over the twins and I swear to God I saw a tear escape Jasper's eye!_

_"We got a B!" Alice chanted and Jasper smiled from behind her. Alice also got a B for the whole task Jasper also said he got a B to make Alice feel good about her marks but he really got an A which didn't surprise us to be honest, so I am a little surprise Alice didn't catch on about his white lie._

_"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." Great, now I was my turn to try and walk on stage without falling. Edward held my hand the whole way and I felt proud of my arm candy. handed us our sheets and we quickly looked, both of us smiling widely. I handed over Renesmee and Edward squeezed my hand to comfort me. I really was going to miss that doll, I wouldn't have Edward if it wasn't for that doll._

_"What you guys get then?" Emmett grumbled. Edward and I looked at each other before saying out results out loud at the same time._

_"A's!"_

_"That's creepy. You guys seriously got A's? Who's Bella sleeping with?" Rose moaned. I would of been offended but it was Rose talking so you kind get used to her talking that way._

_"CONGRATS CLASS 09!" The tutors announced indicating for us to leave. _

_"I can't believe whats happened in the last month!" Alice said._

_"I know." We all agreed._

_"How are we going to top this?" Emmett asked looking a little disappointed._

_"What you mean?" I asked._

_"Aw Come on guys? The rest of our life is going to be boring! How often are we going to get arrested? Or have really cool jobs? Or almost get shot?" Emmett said._

_"You though the last month was fun?" Edward gasped at his cousin._

_"Well yeah! I think it brought us all together. Look you and Bells, Ali and Jazz and well we all lived together and it was so fun! I'm going to miss this." Emmett said glumly which sent us all into our own quiet thoughts._

Now the only thing left in our school calender is real graduation which will be harder since that will be a real goodbye to all things we know.

************ 2 WEEKS LATER ***********

"Can you believe its all over?" Alice asked all of us whilst wrapping herself in Jasper's arms.

"Nope." Edward answered for all of us.

"Take a month of insanity, add a baby graduation, throw in a real graduation and here you have it. Six high school graduates about to jump head first into the big world." I added, kissing Edwards cheek.

"So when you guys leaving?" Rose asked Edward and myself. A week ago both of us got letters from Dartmouth asking if we wanted to join to the summer programme and go to college early, to get to know the campus and get extra credit apparently our performance in the task really did open up new doors for us, of course both of us accepted immediately but it meant leaving Forks as soon as and spending the summer in together in Dartmouth.

"Tomorrow 9am sharp." Edward answered kissing my cheek this time.

"I can believe Charlie allowed to you to go by yourself." Emmett boomed in.

"I'm not by myself."

"Ok let me rephrase that. I can believe Charlie allowed to to go off to college with Edward by yourself." Emmett added.

"The man has already tried to kill me once so I think he knows that I won't try to pull anything funny!" Edward said glaring at Em.

"I'm going to miss you two." Alice pouted.

"Its not like your going to be here either! and for got measure your stealing Jasper too!" I reminded here. Alice applied for a fashion scholarship in Italy and two days ago she got accepted and was flying to Rome at the end month. Jasper was already going to Europe to study the history as part of his college course and after a few phone calls he got based in Rome, so Alice and Jasper won't have to separate.

"Well as long as you don't forget us when you four are off living the big life!" Rose muttered. She and Emmett both were going to study at UW so that they could be close to each other and family. Both had already agreed to live together so their furture was already looking bright.

"Come on. We live in the 21st century! There are inventions called phones, web cams and hell even e-mails. We won't lose touch! So lets stop looking so glum and lets party!" Alice added.

"Hell Yeah! Lets get drunk and stupid!" Emmett shouted jumping from his seat and pulling Rose into a sloppy kiss.

"You don't need to drink to be stupid Emmett." Rose giggled at her dumb boy.

"Hey. Wheres my camera?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" All of us yelled back at him. Emmett made his way to the house, Rose next to him and Alice and Jasper not far behind leaving Edward and me alone.

"I'm going to miss them." Edward said quietly gazing after our departing friends.

"I know, its scary isn't it? Real life is actually here!" I added.

"As long as your next to me I don't think I can be scared!"

"I know what you mean and well once college is over with we could be back here with them!"

"I hope so, but when we come back we'll be like adults?" He said almost surprising himself with the word adult.

"Your so cute." I cooed to him pinching his cheeks causing his green orbs to stare at me.

"That's why you love me." He said lowering his lips to mine and smiling into the soft kiss.

"No I love you because my dad's already tried to shot you and your still here!" I teased, my lips still dangerously close to his.

"No that's why when we get married and have kids we won't tell Charlie!" I giggled at his very serious comment.

"I'd like to see that!" I said.

"You will because baby your the one, the only one for me. Charlie or no Charlie!" Edward said lovingly and pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

Breaking our kiss and grabbing Edwards hand in mine we walked into the house to have one last party before real life. Oh God, someone did give Emmett a camera....

* * *

**OK OK, SO WHAT YOU THINK??**

**LAST CHAPTER *CRYS* DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUEBUT NO SEQUEAL!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**


	28. THE END OF THE BEGINING

**ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

**HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTERS! ALL WHO HAVE STUCK BY THIS STORY! ALL WHO HAVE FAVED/ALERTED THIS STORY AND ME AS AN AUTHOR.**

**YOU MAKE ME SMILE!!**

**THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH!!**

**

* * *

JUST TO SAY I'VE BEEN NOMINATED FOR BEST AUTHOR AT THE IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS!! YAY!!**

* * *

EPILOGUE! (6 YEARS LATER)

**EPOV:**

"Jasper please just calm down! She'll be here just stop panicking!" I tried to calm my best mate down he was pacing the small room.

"I can't help it she phoned me almost 20 minutes ago and told me to get my ass here and shes not here!"

"She will be! She called you from the car so she should be here anytime now, you were just closer to the hospital!" I put my hand on his shoulder to sit him in the closest seat, never before have I seen Jasper so wound up.

"Who goes shopping 9 months pregnant?" He said into his hands.

"Your wife?" I laughed. Only Alice would find the next to shop til you quite literally drop.

Jasper and Alice have been married for almost 6 years now, it was such a big shock to all of us. The first Christmas at college we all received plane tickets from Alice and Jasper to fly to Rome to witness their wedding. Alice had planned it all beautifully and surprised us all. Esme of course was involved and so was Carlisle's money but to the rest of us it was a shock to the system. So on 26th December all close friends and family few to Italy.

_Flashback:_

_"I can believe that Alice isn't here for Christmas, it's just not right!" Bella moaned into my chest. We were all gathered around the dinning table in my house. Alice and Jasper had called and said that they wouldn't be joining us for Christmas. Esme and Carlisle didn't seem to upset which surprised me since their only little girl was missing Christmas._

_"We'll I guess there's always next year." Rose added._

_"Everyone it's time for presents!" Carlisle announced. Emmett raced to the living room. All of us not far behind him._

_"Now all of you do have presents from Alice and Jasper. So I suggest you open them all at the same time. All of us were looking at my parents confused but as instructed we all opened our presants at the same time. I had a suit and a piece of paper, same as Emmett whilst Bella and Rose had a dress and a piece of paper. When we looked at the paper closer it was a plane ticket. To Italy._

_Just as we were all about to question my parents the phone rang, it was Alice who had been put on speaker phone._

_"Merry Christmas guys. Your all invited to Jasper and mines wedding. You will be flying first class to Rome tomorrow. See you then, got to go its kind of late. Love you all." Alice rushed out before any of us had chance to get a word out._

When Alice found out she was pregnant her and Jasper relocated from Rome back to Forks to bring up their children the same way they had been. Alice worked from home on her own fashion designs and Jasper got a job as a college lecture. Since graduation Alice went on to get her degree in fashion designand got a big contract with a few labels to design her own outfits, soon she'll be opening 'Tinkerbells' fashion boutique in Seattle to showcase her work. Jasper studies EuropeanHistory and got a job with an English speaking school in Italy where he taught history so the jump from high school teacher to college lecture wasn't that hard. Jasper's even writing a book.

"She's still on here! Maybe I should go and find her!" Jasper got up and started pacing again just as Emmett and Rosalie walked into the waiting area.

"Jasper your looking kind of green. Not going to do a runner are you?" Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rose growled at her fiance and hugged her brother. "Don't worry Jazz, she won't be to long!"

Emmett and Rosalie was everyone first bet to get married and have kids but as soon as they went to college their careers became the most important thing in their lives. Rosalie was doing law and decided that UW wasn't good enough for what she wanted to do, in her second year she got offered a transfer to New York which she took but Emmett didn't think it was best for him. At that time he was studying sporting journalism and moving to New York cut off his options.

So when Rose did move to New York they broke up. Emmett continued his course but his heart was no longer into it, so he started training to become a police officer which he put all his guts into. So when Emmett did eventually pass all his policing exams he hopped on the first plane to New York and proposed to a stunned Rose. They had been separated for 4 years and well Rose had moved on to a guy called Royce they were actually engaged.

Emmett returned to Forks a broken man and applied for deputy of police, Charlie was at first hesitant but eventually hired him and Emmett settled into a quiet life, alone. It was about 2 months into his job when Rose turned up and proposed to him. She explained how incomplete she felt without him and how stupid she was for thinking she could live without him, so there you have the Rose and Emmett story. Happily engaged. Finally.

_Flashback:_

_"Emmett, normally you'd be the one on their hands and knees begging for something but no where I am. Back in Forks on my hands and knees begging you to accept me, as your partner, as your soul mate, as your wife?"_

_"Get off your knees you silly women! And haul your ass to my bed! We have some much needed make-up sex to be doing!"_

_We we're all watching this on one of Emmett's homemade videos, thank God its cut there before it got to X rated._

"Maybe she's playing an April fools on you." Emmett suggested.

"Emmett its June, how can you solvecrime but fail to know what month we're in?" I tried saying before I was interrupted by the most amazing sound in the world.

"Uncle Emmett!" A beautiful 4 year old screamed running to Emmett, her thick bronze curls bouncing in each stride.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have told you a million times to not run about the place!" My amazing wife said from the doorway to our very cheeky daughter who was now in Emmett arms giggling.

"Shes to much like me." I said kissing Bella's lips and then kissing her swollen belly where my son was growing.

"Well then I'm going to have to make sure EJ turns out like me!" She said smiling into my lips and peeking them slightly.

When Bella and I left for college I knew then that I would always have her in my life. On Bella's first birthday at Dartmouth I gave her a promise ring and she willingly accepted and then when we were in Italy for Alice's wedding I proposed, even though it was only three months since giving her the promise ring I knew that time was perfect. We kept our engagement to ourselves for a year mostly beacuse I was shitting myself for Charlie's reaction.

When we did eventually tell everyone, everything was fine.

_flashback:_

_"Dad Edward and I have something we wish to discuss with you." Bella said extremely Cooley to her father who had just entered the kitchen. Gun still close to his person. I gulped._

_"Are you pregnant?" Charlie asked his hand twiching towards his gun._

_"NO!" I yelled, before his hand could reach any further._

_"Okay then what's got Eddie boy shaking like a leaf? and turning green?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrow._

_"We're getting married. Edward proposed and I accepted." Bella answered so confidently grabbing a hold of my hand to show a united front but I was thinking more on the lines of haul ass out of here! There was a long pause before Charlie burst out laughing._

_"Is that all? Jesus Edward I though you would of manned up and done that long ago. Congrats!" Charlie laughed hugging Bella, slapping me on the shoulder and returning to his favourite armchair to watch sports. I left that room rather insulted actually but very relived!_

Alice was so crazy that she couldn't be here to organised each little step that she insistedon pestering us from Italy. Bella got so fed up with everything that we booked a trip to Vegas, used Alice's idea of sending plane tickets and set of to Nevada. The weekend of our wedding we found out that Bella was pregnant. It wasn't great timing as both of us were still very much involved in out college courses.

_Flashback:_

_"Tomorrow you'll officiallybelong to me.." I said walking into the our hotel bathroom but was faced with a pale looking Bella. I knew she hadn't been well lately but now she looked more, scared? "Baby whats wrong?"_

_"Remember back in high school when we had to do that baby project thing?" She was biting her bottom lip._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well I get we're gonna see if those 'life skill's come in handy. I'm pregnant." My mouth dropped at her words. She wasn't scared about the prospect about being a mommy she was scared about what I would think. Always my silly Bella._

_"Well of course you know its Renesmee if it's a girl! and Emmett has to stay the hell away from her or him no way is he influencing our children!" I laughed grabbing Bella into a hug. I could feel her relax in my arm._

Well we got married and it was very beautiful and very us. Bella continued with her course in English Literatureand I carried on with Med school and 9 months later we were blessed with a little girl which of course we named Renemee, just like Alice said we would. When Bella graduated we moved back to Forks where I finished off my degree. It was 5 months ago when we found out about little EJ and only yesterday that we found out he was a he. Bella is now working at Forks high as an English teacher while Esme looks after Renesmee. Even though the task nanny thing was fake Bella refused to take any chances.

"I still can't believe she's not here! Even Bella's here before her!" Jasper said desperatly looking at his watch.

"Let me go phone her." I said leaving the room. I pulled my cell from my pocket and before I could phone I heard the all to familiar shrieks from my baby sister.

"Get him out of me!" She roared.

"Alice you need to calm down, please loosen your grip on the nurses neck." Our fathers calming voice begged. Then I saw the scene. Alice viciously gripping onto a nurse while Esme and Carlisle were trying to restrain her.

"GET ME THE DRUGS!" Alice cried. Esme spotted me and raced towards me.

"Is Jasper here? Alice had been nagging for him since her waters went."

"Oh hes here has been for 20 minutes, he going crazy."

"I'll go get him."

"I hate men. Edward you bastard how could you do this to Bella? TWICE?" Alice growled to me. I flinched back when Jasper came running out and well I got off lightly.

"JASPER THOMAS HALE WHITLOCK I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN. HOW DARE YOU SAY I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU TORTURE ME IN THIS WAY, OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" Alice screamed at her cowering husband. Actually that was very polite to what Bella was like to me.

_Flashback:_

_"I HATE YOU CULLEN YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YEAH ITS SO GOOD NOW ISN'T IT MR. I WANT KIDS WITH YOU! YOUR NOT THE ONE BEING TORN APART! AFTER I'M DONE HERE I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR UNABLE TO REPRODUCE EVER AGAIN!" Bella screamed at me as I backed out of the room and let out a breath in the hallway before the mass amount of guilt could come over me I heard my worst nightmare._

_"CULLEN!" Boomed the one voice guaranteed to make Bella's threat seem so funny. Charlie._

_I gulped._

_"What have you done to my little girl?" he yelled._

_"I...erm...she's just... hormones.. sorry?" I stuttered at the very intimidating man in front of me. He has a gun, he will use it, hes tried to kill you once when he **thought** you were sleeping with his only daughter, now she knocked up. fuck. RUN!_

_"Excuse me . Mrs. Cullen is requesting you be presentat your daughters birth, she close." The nurse called to me before my Alaskan plan was back on._

"She's actually calm at the moment." Bella said into my ear resting her head on my shoulder, I could feel the bump and unlike the fake one all those years ago I could feel the baby moving and it just sent tinkles through my body.

"I know. Promise me that when EJ's born you'll not throw your shoes at me!"

"I'll try not to."

Pulling Bella with me we walked back to the waiting room where Emmett and Rosalie were deep in discussion about something which instantly stopped when we walked into the room. Both Bella and I gave them questioning looks. Renesmee caught our curious glances and filled us in.

"Rosie's pregnant and Emmy don't want a doll or something. Mommy whats man beans?" Bella gasped by the side of me more at the fact Nessie just said man beans rather than Rose's news.

"Emmett what the heck have you said to my little girl?" Bella whisper yelled in order not to scare Renesmee.

"Hey it was either that or my juciy danglers!" He defended himself but only dug a bigger hole.

"What are juciy danglers daddy? Do you have them?" My little angel asked completely unaware of the pain I was about to cause my cousin.

"I'll explain later sweetie how about you go with mommy and find Grandma?" I said sweetly to Ness whilst Bella took her hand leading her out of the room not before shotting death glares at Emmett. Rose slapped Emmett and followed Bella and Ness out the room.

"Now can you see why I didn't want you around my children Mr. I teach four year old names of my testicles!" I hissed.

"Damn what is with you people. Rose wants me to take parenting classes and your shouting at me for educating your daughter!" He really was clueless.

"Educating her? Scarring her is more accurate, your lucky Bella didn't just tear your juicy danglers off! And why does Rose want to you take parenting classes?"

"Well apparently I didn't pay to much attention when we did that parenting project back in high school so she wants me to do an adult version to bursh up on my daddy skills."

"Well that project really didn't do you any good. How many times did you get arrested?"

"That's not the point! I'll make a great daddy!" I said pounding his fist into his chest.

"Well if your half as good as you are with Ness you'll kick ass. Congrats man!" I stretched my hand up and gave him a high five.

"Boys, he's here." Esme said sticking her head around the door. Emmett and I got up and followed mymom into Alice's room. Alice was on the bed looking as perky as ever only withmore of a glow. Jasper was sat next to her both looking at the bundle in Rose's arms. Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Ness were all staring at the baby who was now whimpering.

"Edward, Emmett I'll like you to met my son. Brandon Hale-Whitlock." Jasper said with a huge cheesy grin.

"Oh I heard congratulations is in order for Rose and Em too." Alice said. Everyone in the room eruptedin congratulations until a very familiar nurse walked in with a bag.

"Holy shit, it's it's you!" I said in surprise.

"Yes it is I Nurse Gary. My Gosh Bella how big you've grown! and Edward still as hunky as ever! " Gary said smiling at all of us. Gary was Bella and I's fake nurse all those years ago. How strange.

"Right where was I? Emmett I have something for you.." Gary started by was intrupted by the door opening.

"Gary!" Charlie greeted first as he walked through the door, holding his hand out to Gary.

"You know each other?" Bella asked.

"Of course we do. Bells honey you remember Jacob Black don't you?" Charlie continued.

"Yeah..."

"Well this is Gary, Jacob's boyfriend. I'm sure I told you!" Charlie said as I tried to hold back my laughter. Jacob 'I love Bella' Black is gay! Classic!

"Yup so sorry hot stuff I'm taken." Gary whispered in my ear causing me to jump back and everyone else to giggle.

"Anyway Emmett here's your'how to be a better parent kit' your honey asked our midwives to supply you with!" Gary said handing over a rather familiar looking object.

"Oh my God, it's Corey! He's come back to papa!" Emmett boomed taking out the robodoll he's been supplied with for his parenting class. There in Emmett'sarms was his 'first son'. Complete with the tire marks!

"I don't believe it!" Rose mutteredas Emmett played with the doll. "We're back to the beginning of hell. Please don't tell me there's hidden tasks in this parenting class!"

"Well......."

* * *

_**ITS THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**_

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES:**

**I DARE YOU:**Edward and Bella are roomies on a school trip, during some of the many drunken games, scandals and confessions feelings are developed. With all this going on now wonder why New York is the city that never sleeps!

**ALMOST COMPLETE:**Bella and Edward have been in each others life forever, only as friends. When Edward's life takes an unexpected turn how will Bella react? After fates hands them a bad hand how will love find a way? Will Edward lie for happiness or tell the truth and lose everything? NOMINATED FOR THREE IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS BEST ROMANCE, BEST PLOT LINE, BEST CLIFFHANGER (WINNERS ANNOUNCED IN 3 WEEKS.)

IM ALSO UP FOR BEST AUTHOR!! YAY!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. SEQUEL?

_Hey guys tis me again!_

_Just to update you guys on a few happenings to do with this story._

_First off a sequel?? mmm I've seriously though about it but I don't think that it would be worth it but thank you sooo much for all those who have asked for one, I am touched! BUT I am going to do outtakes and one-shots to do with this story since there a few scenes that I would of liked to add in the story but it just didn't seem to click. _

_**ALL OUTTAKES & ONE SHOTS WILL BE POSTED SEPARATELY SO IF YOU REALLY WANNA CATCH THEM YOU MUST ADD ME ON AUTHOR ALERTS!! THANK YOU!!**_

_now onto the the mass amounts of mistakes in this story, yes I can be sloppy and I know this story shows it but I will in time correct ALL mistakes for all you grammar freaks out there. lol. but honestly who out of you are going to re-read this damn story just to check?? no one, I don't think but thanks if you are!! this is mostly to benefit new readers :D_

_**AND FINALLY:**_

_This story has been nominated for **best comedy**at the allhuman twilight award!! YAY!! THANK YOU SO MUCHFOR WHO NOMINATED ME!! please tell me who you are so I can post Robert Pattinson your way :p_

_**NOW VOTING BEGINS ON AUGUST 1ST SO PLEASE VOTE FOR ME :D** _

_I will be posting a reminder about votes nearer the time but please check out the website and feel free to nominate me some more :D _

_twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/nominate(dot)htm_

_THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ALL MY LOVE_

_CARLIE XX_


	30. VOTE!

**VOTING HAS OPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE GO AND VOTE FOR BABY YOUR THE ONE FOR BEST COMEDY!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH!!**

**http://twilightallhumanawards(DOT)webs(DOT) OR THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE UNDER AWARDS!!! PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!!!!**

NEWS ON OUTTAKES/ONE-SHOTS: THEY SHALL BE POSTED BY TUESDAY THE LATEST!!!!!

ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY **SAVE OUR SOULS**

Six lives are about to collide in the worst possible way. Who thought that simply going to the bank would end up connected people who thought their lives were over. Being held hostage does that to people, no ones safe and theres nothing they can do. ALL HUMAN!!

VERY DIFFERNT STYLE STORY I ASSURE YOU WONT BE DISSAPPOINTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CARLIE XX


	31. Chapter 31

To all my loyal reviewers/supporters/friend etc... I have not updated in 7 months months as you all know... my reasons being I haven't wanted to... my life has been crazy and just havent had time!! but now that my little girl is older i can write again. Shes doing well, thank you all for your wishes and thoughts!

now for my new start ive got a new account! ive decided to edit, re-vamp all my stories and re-publish them on my new page, i dont expect you to re-read them and re-review!! lol just to let you know!

I WILL BE FINISHING OFF MY INCOMPLETE STORIES ON MY NEW ACCOUNT!!!! there will be weekly updates!!

my new account is : http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2232898/rhylee

THANK YOU! see you over there.... ;) xx


End file.
